¡Por que así debe ser!
by veela.io
Summary: Por que para decir te quiero, no hacen falta palabras... por que para ser feliz, aveces debemos sufrir y llorar... Spoiler Hp6 y HP7. Es un "lo que creo pudo pasar",
1. Te comprendo

_Que miedo, este es mi primer fic, aqui va el primer capi..._

_espero que les guste, y que en verdad lo disfruten, aunque el topico no es para disfrutar mucho..pero todos sabemos que para ser feliz, primero hay que sufrirlas y estos chicos si que las sufrieron. en fin_

"** TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, EL AMBIENTE, ETC. PERTENECE A LA ROWLING, TODO TODO...!!!" **

* * *

**Te Comprendo**

"_Harry podía imaginarse como sería todo si Dumbledore no hubiera Muerto, y hubieran tenido este tiempo al final del año, los exámenes de Ginny ya habrían terminado, la presión de las tareas se habría ido … Y hora tras hora se desahogó, diciendo las cosas que sabia tenia que decir, haciendo lo que sabía era lo correcto, por que era muy difícil olvidar su mejor fuente de bienestar …"_

El canto del fénix aún no se apagaba, y es que Harry sabia que la tristeza por su perdida iba a ser permanente, y ese canto lento, triste, lo hacia aún mas consciente de ello .

Él le había dejado una misión, una que ahora debía continuar solo, sin mas nadie que lo pudiera acompañar o guiar, a excepción de Ron y Hermione, por que Harry sabia que aunque se escondiera en el fin del mundo su dos amigos lo seguirían, lo quiera él o no. Pero lo que no iba a permitir, es que _ella _se involucrara, no iba a dejar que su única fuente de felicidad y satisfacción se extinguiera, por luchar una guerra que no le pertenecía.

Envuelto en estos pensamientos, sintió una mano que se posaba en su pecho, miro hacia abajo y pudo ver la cabellera encendida de _su novia_, aún seguía dormida.

Hace horas que estaban recostados en ese sillón de la sala común, y es que después de la muerte de Dumbledore, tanto las clases, como todas las actividades y deberes de los estudiantes se habían suspendido. Una gran parte de sus compañeros habían sido sacados del colegio, la otra, estaba como ellos, esperando que todo terminara, esperaban decir, el último adiós al director, para volver a sus hogares junto a sus familias.

Él la miro y se percato de la tranquilidad que le brindaba ella. Harry, tenia por delante una de las misiones mas peligrosas que algún mago tuviera que vivir, pero el solo hecho de estar ahí con ella, lo sacaba de sus preocupaciones, lo llevaba a otra dimensión, donde no había un mago tenebroso que intentaba matarlo, ni tampoco existía el dolor del vacío por la perdida de un ser querido. Ella simplemente lo llenaba todo.

-¿En que piensas?-

Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se había percatado, pero la pelirroja no estaba durmiendo, si no que se encontraba atenta a cada movimiento de su novio. Y ésta, al notar el silencio y calma de su respiración, se dio cuenta que no estaba dormido como creía, supo entonces, que nuevamente la mente de su novio estaba divagando merlín sabe donde. Es por esto, que cada vez que se encontraba en esa situación, trataba de sonsacarle información, aunque con la mínima esperanza, pues bien sabía, que estos pensamientos eran un tema que su novio había censurado a ella. Ginny tenia la completa seguridad, de que cada vez que Harry se quedaba en silencio, era por que estaba pensando en la guerra, la muerte de Dumbledore, la traición de Snape, y en como derrotar a Voldemort.

-Nada - le respondió él, aunque luego de una pausa, creyó necesario decirle a la pelirroja una parte de sus pensamientos.

-Te quiero Ginny-

Ella, se asombro un poco frente a estas palabras, sabia que Harry la quería, y no era la primera vez que él le decía esto, sin embargo, ahora se lo decía de una manera tan profunda, tan sincera, que la hizo estremecer. De repente, dentro de su cabeza apareció la imagen de él marchándose, no abandonándola, si no que sacrificando su felicidad, su amor, todo por ir a cumplir con su destino, con lo que creía correcto, con ir a enfrentar a Lord Voldemort.

Harry, desconociendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su novia, se levanto cuidadosamente, asegurándose que Ginny quedara recostada donde él antes había estado. Se arrodillo en el piso, y con la mirada fija en sus ojos, se acerco lentamente a ella. Podía sentir su respiración, y ver que ella, al darse cuenta de su intenciones, cerraba los ojos dispuesta a recibir su beso. Fue un beso tierno, dulce, sus labios primeros se rozaron, juguetearon el uno con el otro. Luego, él asió su cara y presiono un poco más su boca a la de Ginny. Tenia un solo objetivo en ese momento, y era dejarle en claro, que solo a ella era capaz de besarla así.

La pelirroja, con una mano sujeto la cara de su novio y con la otra empezó a acariciar suavemente su cabello. Ella sabia lo que significaba ese beso, sabia lo que él tenia que decirle, por eso, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle saber que lo comprendía, es por eso que luego deslizo sus manos hacia su pecho, tomo su camisa y la tiro, indicándole de esta forma que quería que se recostara junto a ella.

Fue un beso largo, lleno de amor, y también de tristeza, dado que los dos sabían que era el último, cuando se separaron, luego de varios minutos, el dijo que ya era hora. Y Ginny supo que debía hablar

-Te amo - Harry la miro y le sonrió

-Yo también- le dijo. Luego la abrazo fuertemente

- Te amo, y siempre estaré a tu lado - pero esta vez, no fueron palabras seguras las que salieron de la boca de su novio, si no que mas bien, fueron murmullos casi inaudibles, que soltó mientras la mantenía en su brazos.

Ginny sabia que eso era cierto, que aunque él se fuera, siempre iban a estar juntos, por que ella comprendía que no importaba cuan lejos estuvieran, todo era necesario para poder ser felices.

Y entonces, la pelirroja tomo una decisión: aceptar una idea que desde la muerte de Dumbledore, se había cruzado por su cabeza y que ella inmediatamente había rechazado. Eso era, dejarlo partir.

Ginny comprendió que su novio era el que tenia que derrotar a Voldemort, y que ella tenia que ayudar con esa causa, tenia que dejarlo ir, no por su felicidad, si no que por la de todos los demás, por que si no lo hacia, nadie, ni ella misma, iba a poder encontrar la paz. Ella comprendió que Harry sabia esto, y que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su amor, por el de los demás, que no la dejaba para protegerla, por que esa era una de la maravillosas cualidades de su novio: hacerla sentir fuerte y capaz, si no que se iba por que sabia que era lo correcto, que era hora de romper esta burbuja en la que habían estado viviendo las últimas semanas y volver a la realidad. En estos momentos ella comprendió, que lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar su adiós, por que aunque Harry no se lo había dicho aun, sabía que iba a llegar el momento en que él le diría adiós, para ir a enfrentarse a esa noble causa, un adiós que ella iba a aceptar con fortaleza y coraje, por que sabia, era lo correcto.

-Es hora de irnos, la ceremonia va a comenzar- fue Ron quien interrumpió su abrazo, venia bajando del dormitorio de los chicos junto a Hermione, quien le estaba ayudando empacar sus cosas, aunque, tanto como Ginny y Harry sabían, la chica se había encontrado llorando y su hermano, en un extraño arrebato de sensibilidad, la había llevado a su dormitorio para que llorase tranquila, acompañada, y sin que nadie la viera.

-Es verdad, vamos- dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny y llevándola hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Si… creo que ha llegado el momento- susurro Ginny sabiendo, que esta era la ceremonia del adiós, del adiós a Dumbledore, a la escuela, a la tranquilidad, y también el adiós a Harry, el chico del cual había estado enamorada desde los diez años, y que estas últimas semanas le había brindado la mayor felicidad que nadie mas le había dado, el chico que desde ahora se iba a enfrentar la muerte dejándola a ella atrás. Ella comprendía que era hora de decir Adiós.

* * *

_Gracias por leer la historia, espero leer sus reviews, ya sea para alentarme con otra historia, o para mandarme sus amenazas de muerte..._

Adios... Coni


	2. Y para que crees que estoy!

**_Aqui va el siguiente capi, agradezco los reviews, que aunque fueron poquitos fueron ultra gratificantes..._**

* * *

**Y Para que crees que estoy**

Luego del adiós a Dumbledore, los estudiantes que aun quedaban en Hogwarts se dirigieron a Hogsmade para iniciar el regreso a casa. Ginny desde el inicio se aparto de los demás, y al subir al tren busco un compartimiento solitario (algo no muy difícil de encontrar, dado que el tren iba prácticamente vacío). No quería ir con sus amigos, ya que sabia que estos se encontraban con Harry y Ron, las dos personas que más deseaba evitar .

Al llegar a uno lo suficientemente alejado, acomodo en un rincón su baúl y la jaula de Arnold, quien en ese momento se encontraba dormido, luego se sentó, y sin mas, se puso a llorar. Pese a todo lo que sentía, no era un llanto desgarrador el que estaba viviendo, si no que era silencioso y calmo, pero no por ello menos doloroso.

Ella sabía que había actuado bien, pero eso no le evitaba pensar en lo injusto de la situación: eran cinco años que venía pensando en él, soñando con él, y también luchando por poder olvidarlo. No entendía por que tenia que ser ahora, por que no podía esperar un poco más, aunque fuera el verano solamente. Y es que en estos momentos, su desesperación era tal, que hubiera ido y le habría rogado de rodillas que no la dejara, que recapacitara, que le dejara la tarea a otro, y se dedicara a ser feliz junto a ella.

-¡Pero que piensas estupida!- se dijo entre sollozos, golpeandose las rodillas con sus puños, como si de esta forma se castigara por haber cometido alguna estupidez.

-El Harry que tú quieres jamás haría esa tontería. En realidad su estupida valentía es lo que más amas de él- . Y una imagen inundo su mente. Su primer año en Hogwarts, todos esos accidentes y niños asustados por el monstruo de Slytherin, sin embargo, él no se amilanaba frente a eso, ni siquiera cuando Hermione había sido atacada mostró un poco de miedo, si no que se le veía mas concentrado planeando en como encontrar una solución. Por que Ginny, que se dedicaba a observarlo constantemente, sabía que todos esas conversaciones en secreto que tenia con su hermano, eran planes para ayudar a Hermione. Por ello, cuando tuvo la sospecha de que era ella quien atacaba a los estudiantes, a la primera persona a quien decidió recurrir fue a Ron, puesto que esto significaba recurrir a Harry también.

-¡Merlín, todas las cosas que ha tenido que vivir!, mira que matar un basilisco a los doce años es algo que no todos los magos pueden contar¡ni siquiera Dumbledore!- se dijo, casi a modo de consuelo y con una sonrisa acongojada, y es que le resultaba inevitable no sentir orgullo por Harry.

-Si tan solo hubiera durado un poco mas- suspiro, y recordó su tercer año en hogwarts, cuando estuvo a punto de ir al baile con él.

- Quizás, si hubiera rechazado la invitación de Neville, tal ves...- y suspiro con resignación, sin embargo se retracto inmediatamente de ese pensamiento, dado que había sido ahí donde conoció a Michel Corner, y por primera vez, había sido capaz de sacar de sus pensamientos a Harry. Fue gracias a ese chico que había superado su timidez frente al mejor amigo de su hermano, y ya en su cuarto año se había mostrado ante él, tal cual era . Incluso si no hubiera sido por Cho, quizás Harry se habría fijado en ella. Frente a estas ideas un pensamiento vino a la mente, uno que antes no se había detenido a reflexionar.

-Harry me ha conocido desde hace mucho -se dijo de manera reflexiva- pero antes, solo conocía de mi una imagen. Yo con mi estupida timidez, me había negado a mostrarle mi verdadera personalidad, me había negado a mostrarle quien verdaderamente soy … ¡Y fue cuando yo me mostré verdaderamente ante él, que se empezó a fijar en mi!- exclamo con una débil sonrisa.

Este pensamiento la hizo alegrarse un poco, y ahora ya, una calida sonrisa apareció en su rostro contrastando con sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Es que por primera vez, se dio cuenta que Harry también en este punto no era como los otros chicos ( bueno, quizás con Cho había hecho la excepción). Y es que tanto Dean como Michel, se habían fijado en ella solo por que era bonita, es mas no paraban de repetírselo, cosa que a ella le agradaba, pero que muchas veces (la mayoría para ser exactos) le parecía tedioso, sofocante. En cambio Harry, se intereso en ella por su inteligencia, su valentía, bueno y también por que lo hacia reír, y no pudo evitar recordar el último verano en la Madriguera, donde solo se dedicaban a divertirse.

Como los gemelos no estaban, ella y Hermione podían utilizar sus escobas y jugaban Quiditch juntos. Todavía se acordaba como en estos partidos, Harry y ella se reían a escondidas de lo mala que era Hermione, y de las extrañas piruetas que hacia Ron cuando intentaba atrapar la Quafle.

-¡Cuantos apodos!- exclamo entre carcajadas. Fue en ese momento, y de eso estaba segura, que Harry se había empezado a fijar en ella, cosa que después pudo confirmar, tanto por las continuas miradas que le regalaba, como por las insistentes insinuaciones de Hermione.

- … Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes … - dijo ahora con notable desanimo

- Era evidente, es decir su trato a Dean en los entrenamientos, los constantes tartamudeos cuando me hablaba, ja ja ja¡se comportaba igual que yo cuando era pequeña!- y recordó ese día, ese día que encasillaba como el mejor día de su vida, el día en que él se había atrevido a besarla por primera vez. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir como él la hizo sentir ese hermoso día.

Todavía recordaba las palabras que él había utilizado para pedirle que fuera su novia (y dudaba seriamente si algún día podría olvidarlas) .

… Se estaban besando afuera de la sala común. Ella no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, sin embargo todo cambio, cuando se dio cuenta que Harry estaba aún mas nervioso que ella. En primer lugar, su beso era inseguro, demasiado cuidadoso, como si tuviera miedo de ofenderla si profundizaba un poco mas, y en segundo lugar, él no la abrazaba al besarla, si no que mantenía sus manos atrás de su propia espalda, obviamente por que no sabia que hacer con ellas. Frente a esto, ella no pudo suprimir una carcajada, y Harry entre tartamudeos y monosílabos le había preguntado si besaba mal. En ese instante, Ginny había tomado todo el coraje del mundo y le había dicho, que besaba muy bien, mejor que cualquier otro chico que la hubiera besado, pero que no iban a poder seguir besándose, por que ella era una chica de principios y no acostumbraba a besarse con alguien que no fuera su novio. En ese instante, fue Harry quien lanzo una carcajada de incredulidad, que fue acallada rápidamente por un ceño fruncido que había aparecido en la cara de la chica, y que inevitablemente le había hecho recordar la expresión de la señora Weasley cuando llamaba la atención de los gemelos.

Luego de calmarse, y de atreverse a tomarla entre sus brazos él le había dicho lo que ella quería escuchar...

-¿Ginny, te gustaría ser mi novia?- sus palabras estaban llenas de seguridad, una seguridad que había asombrado a la chica, y al parecer la había dejado muda.

-¿Ginny?-

Ella lo miro y le respondió prácticamente con un grito que si quería ser su novia, y luego se abalanzo a besarlo, pero ya no como antes si no que abrazándolo y aferrandose a él, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento él se fuera arrepentir de lo que le había pedido.

-¿De verdad Ginny¿de verdad quieres ser mi novia … todo el tiempo? - le pregunto él todavía obnubilado por el beso que había recibido.

-Claro que todo el tiempo idiota, o crees que seré tu novia día por medio- dijo entre carcajadas.

Esto había hecho a Ginny mas feliz que haber ganado el campeonato, Harry le había dicho que la quería, y se lo había expresado de la manera mas dulce que podría haber, se lo había expresado con cariños, besos y gestos que solo una persona enamorada podría realizar. Fue tanta su felicidad, que se obligo a no burlarse de él, por la forma tan dulce en que le había pedido que fuera su novia, sin embargo esto la acongojo.

-Ya vez que no seremos novios todo el tiempo- suspiro. La poca alegría que había logrado acumular, se fue inmediatamente y las lagrimas volvieron a caer por su cara. Ya en un estado de pena profunda, acomodo sus piernas junto a su pecho y las rodeo con sus brazos, y siguió llorando silenciosamente mirando hacia fuera por la ventana del tren …

Al ver todo esos árboles, no pudo evitar recordar todas las tardes que había pasado junto a Harry en los alrededores del colegio, frente a este pensamiento un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, y es que el Harry que todos conocían, tímido, respetuoso, caballero, en esas tardes parece que se iba a jugar quiditch a Egipto o a algún otro lugar lejano, por que cuando estaban a solas, aparecía un Harry distinto, uno que solo ella conocía, un Harry romántico, ansioso, galante. Un Harry que a ella le encantaba, y que disfrutaba al máximo. Este Harry era capaz de alejar de la pelirroja todos los pudores, y la retaba a hacer cosas que ella sabía jamás haría con otro chico, ni ahora, ni nunca. Por que Ginny, y de esto estaba segura. lo iba a esperar, lo iba a esperar aunque tardara años en volver, lo iba a esperar aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Por que solo él, era capaz de sacar lo mejor de ella.

-Solo contigo- se dijo, como un manifiesto de vida - Solo contigo

Y recordó. Una hora muy especial, quizás la mas especial que había vivido con su novio, unos días antes de la muerte de Dumbledore…

Ese día fue la primera vez que Harry toco sus pechos y su cuerpo. Ella, al sentir sus manos, sus caricias, sus ya para nada tímidos besos, sintió una satisfacción y cosquilleos antes absolutamente desconocidos. Ese día también, fue él primer día en que ella lo toco, lo sintió, y le brindo tal satisfacción, que estaba segura nadie más le había dado. Ese día, fue un día lleno de nervios, y es que sabían, estaban empezando el juego aquel de creerse grandes. Fue una tarde llena de torpezas, sonrojos y disculpas, sin embargo había sido uno de los mas agradables momentos que habían tenido juntos, es decir, Ginny creía que con solo esos recuerdos podría crear un Patronus capaz de enfrentar cien dementores!!

La pelirroja sabia también, que solo esos recuerdos iban a ser el mejor alimento para Harry y ella en estos momentos de separación y angustia que les tocaría vivir.

Ya había pasado mas de la mitad del viaje, y Ginny ni luces daba. Ron estaba realmente preocupado, él no sabia exactamente lo que había pasado, pero si lo intuía, es decir, le parecía muy extraño que su hermana no estuviera junto a su mejor amigo ¡si desde que se habían hecho novios había que tirarles agua caliente para que se separaran!

-¿Harry, donde esta Ginny?- frente a esta pregunta todo quedo en silencio, Hermione quien estaba hablando con Neville acerca de unas plantas recién descubiertas y que podían hacer que una persona pasara días sin dormir, se callo abruptamente. Harry quien no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el viaje, supo que era momento de explicarle a su amigo lo sucedido, sin embargo fue Luna la que hablo.

-A Ginny le entraron unos Nargles a los ojos- dijo con total seguridad, todos la quedaron mirando, y es que la aceptaban como amiga, pero no por ello dejaban de pensar que era rara. Ron fue él único que hizo caso omiso de los dichos de Luna, y miro fijamente a Harry, este quien se percato inmediatamente, solo le respondió con la misma mirada.

-Fue necesario Ron … Yo la quiero- Ron no supo que responder, pero le dedico una mirada fría a Harry, él creía que su amigo no debería haberle dado falsas esperanzas a su hermana, aunque la quisiera mucho, si no era capaz de luchar por su relación, nunca debió haberla besado. Pensando esto se levanto y salio, sabía que Ginny lo necesitaba, y aunque no tenia mucha experiencia con esta cosa del consuelo, este tendría que ser el comienzo.

Llego al pasillo y no llevaba ni diez pasos cuando una mano tomo su brazo y lo volteo

-Ron ¿adonde vas?- pregunto Hermione, quien venia agitada por la repentina decisión de seguir al pelirrojo.

-Voy a buscar a Ginny- contesto un poco extrañado, es que era obvio no!

-Creo que será mejor que yo vaya con ella- Ron la miro extrañado, y se dio cuenta que Hermione, quizás con cierta razón, no confiaba en él para estas cosas de los sentimientos, entonces, decidió demostrarle a la castaña que él si podía, y que no era un insensible como todos se encargaban de reprocharle

-No. ¡Yo soy su hermano Hermione!- dijo con voz firme, pero después agrego ya no con tanta seguridad si no mas bien con timidez - Yo, quiero estar con ella ahora, ella me necesita …

Hermione solo se limito a asentir, e hizo algo que pocas veces había hecho para con su amigo, lo abrazo y le dijo un corto, pero suave beso en la mejilla

-Suerte, nos vemos después … quiero decir para la última ronda- y se fue dejando a Ron todavía procesando lo que había pasado. Esta pequeña muestra de cariño le dio mas fuerzas para ir a enfrentarse con su hermana, y es que él sabia que ella estaba sufriendo, pero el carácter de la pelirroja era tan impredecible, que quizás aprovechara su buena voluntad para usarlo como saco de boxeo (ese deporte mugle que Harry una vez le había contado, que su primo Dudley practicaba con él) para descargar su ira, o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo.

Ron al llegar al último vagón, se percato que ya no había mas estudiantes, sin embargo, a través de una puerta entreabierta, pudo distinguir a Arnold, el puff pigmeo de su hermana dormido en su jaula. Se acerco silenciosamente, y con sumo cuidado abrió las puertas para encontrarse con Ginny. Ella se estaba mirando hacia la ventana, y para su total asombro, estaba sonriendo. Ron sabia, que esa sonrisa se debía a algún recuerdo con Harry, y antes de pensar cualquier cosa desagradable e indebida, prefirió hablar

- mmm… ¿Ginny¿te encuentras bien?- ella, que no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano, volteo su rostro dejando al descubierto sus ojos hinchados, y las marcas de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas. Ron impresionado al ver el estado de la pelirroja, se acerco lentamente, y un tanto dubitativo (¿Qué hago, que hago¡Merlín ayúdame!) la abrazo. Al principio, fue un abrazo formal, en realidad solo fueron unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda de la chica, sin embargo luego de pensar en como se sentiría él si estuviera en su situación, le dio fuerza a su abrazo, atrayendo a su hermana hacia su regazo, y brindándole un amor silencioso, un cariño que no sabia como expresar con palabras, pero que Ginny estaba sintiendo perfectamente

Ella aprovecho la situación y se dio permiso de sacar todos los sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Ahora si lloro con fuerza, con ganas, quería sacar toda esa pena que tenia dentro para enfrentar con fortaleza el futuro que se avecindaba. Luego de algunos minutos, quizás horas, se dio cuenta que era Ron quien estaba ahí y no Hermione, quien normalmente, era la que le brindaba palabras de aliento cuando ella las necesitaba. Esto le hizo sentir un profundo cariño por su hermano, ya que sabia que para Ron, estas situaciones eran totalmente incomodas

-Gracias … aunque no se que te pasa este último tiempo -le dijo entre débiles sollozos- creo que el estar enamorado a reemplazado todo lo troglodita de ti!-

-¡Hey, eres mi hermana yo no estoy enamorado de ti!-

- Eso es obvio imbecil. Hablo de otra chica, por que yo se que tú estas enamorado- dijo Ginny ya separándose de el y mirándolo a los ojos

-Tú sabes que yo nunca estuve enamorado de Lavander Ginny, ella solo fue una chica que era …

linda conmigo-

-Linda, y que moría si no te comía a besos cada dos segundos. Por favor Ron. Aparte tú sabes que no es de ella de quien hablo. Yo, a diferencia de tú a mi, te conozco Ronald Weasley!-

-¡Yo si te conozco!- dijo con tono ofendido- ¡por algo estoy aquí no!- el pelirrojo decidió que mejor omitía el hecho que este era el último lugar en el cual había buscado, que anteriormente había estado mas de dos horas recorriendo el tren, y que incluso le había preguntado a Dean Thomas y a Michel Corner, si sabían donde se encontraba. Eso, no era necesario decirlo.

-No cambies el tema Ronald, que te quiero dar un consejo. Mira toda esta sensibilidad que estas mostrando, lo cual no quiere decir que parezcas mariquita (acoto dado que Ron la estaba mirando con enfado y asombro), a las mujeres nos gusta, sobre todo a Hermione-

-¿De verdad crees que a Hermione le guste que yo sea un poco mas … sensible?..osea quiero decir ¿en verdad crees que a las chicas les guste que yo se mas … bueno tu ya sabes?- y entonces recordó el beso que Hermione le había dado- ¡Guau creo que tienes razón!- exclamo tocando su mejilla

-Veo que Hermione ya te dio muestras de que le gustaba tu lado sentimental- le dijo en tono pícaro

Ron se dio cuenta de que Ginny sabía mucho mas de lo que tendría que saber en estas cuestiones de sentimientos, específicamente de sus sentimientos para con Hermione

-¿Por que metes a Hermione en esto?, tu sabes muy bien que solo somos amigos- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, con cierto tono de reproche falso.

- Si claro¿igual que Harry y yo cierto?- Ron al escuchar esto, guardo un momento de silencio, y miro a Ginny, esta se movió incomoda en su asiento y se giro hacia la ventana

-mmm ¿quieres hablar de ello?- pregunto casi en susurro, como tanteando la situación

-No hay nada que hablar Ron- las palabras de la chica fueron cortantes, y él pelirrojo se resigno inmediatamente, sabia que en estos momentos lo peor que podía hacer era presionarla

-Bueno, yo solo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa, yo …yo voy a estar contigo- y le dio un último abrazo, sabia que su hermana ya se había desahogado y quizás ahora había llegado el momento de enfrentar a Harry, solo como amigos … igual que él y Hermione

-¿Ron …?

-¿Si?

-No odies a Harry por favor. Tú sabes que era necesario… yo se que él tiene una misión

-¿él te contó?

-nop, pero yo lo se, lo conozco …

-¿Ginny?

-mmm?

-Yo … ¿Tu sabes que voy a acompañarlo cierto?- la pelirroja se asombro ante esta declaración, dado que pensaba, que esta misión la enfrentaría Harry solo, quizás con la orden pero no con sus amigos.

-¿Él te lo pidió¿Hermione también va?

-No, él no me lo pidió, nosotros vamos aunque él no quiera, y Hemione siempre va con nosotros, además no podría dejarla sola en estos momentos

-… Ojala Harry pensara igual que tú …- Ginny no pudo evitar enojarse y deshizo el abrazo, tomo sus cosas con fuerza (mas de la necesaria quizás) y miro a su hermano. Ron se impresiono por que en su cara no quedaba ningún rastro del llanto desconsolado que había presenciado, y se pregunto si había utilizado algún hechizo

- No es ningún hechizo Ron, es fuerza de voluntad- dijo frente al asombro de su hermano- Bueno creo que ya es hora, Vamos-

-¿adonde?- pregunto extrañado Ron

-Donde los chicos, o crees que pasare todo el día llorando por que Harry no me considera lo suficientemente fuerte para acompañarlo- y salio con sus cosas

Ron la observo detenidamente por un momento, y se asombro de lo grande que parecía Ginny. Desde pequeña, todos se encargaban de cuidarla y protegerla, pero ella, siempre había podido cuidarse sola, es más, era ella quien cuidaba de sus hermanos mayores,

-¡Ginny!- grito para alcanzarla, y es que la pelirroja había avanzado hasta casi llegar al compartimiento en el que estaban los chicos, ella lo miro extrañada y se detuvo a esperarlo. Ron al llegar hasta donde estabas su hermana, sabía que debía decirle la verdad, si no ella se quedaría con una imagen equivocada de su mejor amigo

-Ginny… Harry le hizo una promesa a Dumbledore … él le prometió que a las únicas personas que involucraría en la misión, seriamos nosotros, Yo y Hermione

-Hermione y yo- repitió Ginny reflexiva, ahora todo encajaba para ella

-No yo y Hermione, tú no Ginny. Él prometió, que nadie más estaría dentro de la misión ni siquiera la orden!-

-Hermione y yo, idiota, así se dice-y lanzo una carcajada, ahora todo se le hacia mas comprensible, Harry por eso no podía llevarla, no era por que la pensara débil o demasiado pequeña, era por que simplemente no podía.

-Eso que más da, lo que quería decirte, es que Harry por eso no te ha dicho nada, no puede romper su palabra… Él te quiere Ginny-

Ginny lo miro con asombro, y supo de verdad que el no aceptaría a otro que no fuera Harry

- No te preocupes tonto … . yo lo voy a esperar … los voy a esperar a los tres- al decir esto Ginny soltó sus cosas y le brindo otro abrazo - Cuida a Hermione quieres, y no pierdas él tiempo¡aprovéchalo! … yo creo que ella te quiere-

-No digas tonterías Ginny-

-Es verdad. Lucha por ella, quizás no tengas que hacer mucho para que Hermione se atreva a decirte que también te quiere-

- ¿ella te lo dijo?

- nop, pero yo lo se, créeme¡intuición femenina!

Ron se quedo un rato pensativo, miro a su hermana y supo que ella le estaba hablando con total sinceridad..

-Lo haré. ¡Pero no me presiones eh! .Por que haré todo, pero a mi tiempo.

-Yo creo que deberías apurarte¡tu no sabes a quien puede conocer esa estupida misión!- exclamo con cierto resentimiento la pelirroja. Ron se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de esas palabras, por lo que le dijo a su hermana que dudaba que Harry fuera a conocer a alguien en la misión,

-Y si conoce a alguien Ginny, yo mismo me asegurare de que esa estupida chica crea que Harry es el peor partido para ella, no te preocupes … no te preocupes … te lo traeré sano y salvo. Así que tú pórtate bien¡no quiero que te este besuqueando con cualquiera!

Ginny, solo atino a sonreír y es que en verdad se sentía mas aliviada, por que si había alguien que pudiera espantar rápidamente a una chica, ese era su hermano Ron

-Gracias Ron-

-_Y para que crees que estoy..._Pecosa- el dijo él revolviéndole el cabello

-No me digas así-

-¿Por qué pecosa¿no te gusta que te llame pecosa¡Pecosa!

- Si dices ese nombre delante de los chicos, dejare viuda a Hermione antes de que se case contigo, tarado- Ron solo atino a reír, y para la extrañeza de la pelirroja, tomo la jaula de Arnold del suelo y se la entrego a ella, él tomo el baúl para arrastrarlo, y con la mano que le quedo libre, tomo la de ella, asi empezó a caminar.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron al compartimiento de sus amigos, quienes se extrañaron del repentino buen humor que llevaban. Ginny y Ron solo atinaron a mirarse y luego lanzar una gran carcajada, que termino cuando Luna tomo a Ginny para hablarle de un nuevo articulo del Quisquilloso, y Ron tuvo que irse (con una gran sonrisa hay que decirlo) a hacer la última ronda de prefectos con Hermione, aquí Ginny no pudo evitar lanzar una y mil indirectas a la pareja, que provoco un sonrojo al mas puro estilo Weasley en la Castaña, y una actitud bonachona en el pelirrojo, quien por primera vez, no se sonrojaba ante una situación como esa.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado... nos vemos la proxima**_

_**Besos Coni...**_


	3. La última Ronda

**Hola, espero que esten bien.**

**Antes de cualquier cosa me gustaria pedir disculpas por la demora, sin embargo les digo altiro (esta palabra es un modismo chileno que me gusta mucho, quiere decir inmediatamente) que todo es justificado!!!**

**Si leyeron mi perfil, sabran que tenia que preparar los examenes para ingresar a la universidad, bueno la cosa es que los di, y me fue super, por lo tanto voy a entrar nuevamente a estudiar (antes habia estudiado Lic. en historia), pero esta vez Literatura y Lengua castellana en la Usach (estoy ultra feliz!!)...por lo tanto imaginaran que estas últimas semanas han sido de locos para mi, por que he tenido que matricularme, sacar mis documentos de estudiante, postular a becas y mas encima TRABAJAR!!! ... osea mi fic quedo un poquitito relegado. Sin embargo aqui les dejo un capitulo que tenia escrito hace tiempo, pero que me faltaba revisar pequeños detalles, ahora que lo he hecho creo que esta listo para que lo lean, aunque les digo que el final no me gusta mucho pero como dice Anatripotter "_se deja leer".._**

**NOTA: este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amigo Pablo, en verdad gracias por todo y perdona por ser tan patua (otro modismo chileno que quiere decir algo a si como confianzuda y sinverguenza ), en verdad fuiste mi salvación. Espero que te vaya de lux en el PEACE & LOVE 2008... **

* * *

La última Ronda

Hermione aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se sentía extrañada, un tanto incomoda, pero a la vez, se sentía feliz, complacida, se sentía como nunca antes se había sentido en compañía de aquel joven pelirrojo: Se sentía querida.

Llevaban más de una hora de ronda y Ron, "su Ron", no había protestado ni una sola vez en todo el trayecto. Ni siquiera al principio, cuando le dijo que debía dejar de jugar ajedrez con Ginny para comenzar la ronda, había reclamado, si no que al contrario, a la ausencia de protestas se sumo una gran y hermosa sonrisa que aún no se borraba y que al parecer se iba intensificando cada vez mas.

-¿Dónde esta mi Ron, y quien es este que esta usurpando su cuerpo?- pensó la castaña, cuando el chico le abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar al vagón comedor. Es que estos actos básicos de educación nunca habían sido costumbre en él. Hermione pensó que sinceramente esto ya era mucho, y que algo escondido había en el comportamiento del pelirrojo, algo quería, de eso estaba segura, por que si el chico no tenía ninguna intención oculta, ningún favor que pedir ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera?

-si no es así¡este no es Ron! ... ¿Y si no es Ron?…. no pienses tonterías Hermione- se dijo así misma, mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin embargo no pudo evitar que un atisbo de preocupación se asomara en su rostro.

Ron mientras tanto se sentía sumamente feliz, Ginny le había dicho que quizás Hermione si sentía algo por él, por lo tanto había tomado una decisión final, la cual era demostrarle a la castaña que él también sentía cosas (o quizás, "solo quizás" , algo más) por ella. Lo que mas agradecía en estos momentos, era haber leído algunos capítulos del libro que los gemelos le habían regalado para su cumpleaños numero diecisiete. Al principio solo lo había hecho para complacer rápidamente a su ex novia cuando esta se volvía excepcionalmente cargosa, y ahorrarse de esta forma, horas y horas de melodramas, sin embargo, ahora si le veía una verdadera utilidad al dichoso libro. Después de todo, Fred y George no eran tan idiotas como él suponía.

-Bien Ron, recuerda los principios básicos: Educación, Amabilidad y Preocupación por tu bruja.- pensaba el chico, mientras le sonreía y le abría la puerta. Debía ser lo mas caballero posible. La amabilidad y educación iban a ser sus primeros pasos.

-¿Por qué Hermione me mira así?- se dijo el chico, que por estar absolutamente preocupado de sus planes de conquista, no se había percatado que la castaña no cruzo la puerta cuando el dio el paso, si no que mas bien lo miraba extrañada, incluso con algo de desconfianza.

-¿sucede algo¿Por qué me miras así?-

- eps... por nada-

- Haz estado muy callada todo el camino¿te sientes mal¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?- el chico hizo ademán de acercarse a la castaña, sin embargo solo estas palabras le bastaron a la chica para ponerse a la defensiva. Instintivamente tomo su varita y apunto a Ron.

- ¡Quédate donde estas¡no te muevas!- grito la chica, mientras lo acorralaba.

Ron sin saber que diablos le ocurría a su amiga, tomo su propia varita a modo de defensa (aunque sin ninguna intención de atacar a la chica), sin embargo ni siquiera había logrado asirla con firmeza, cuando la morena se la arrebato con un encantamiento de desarme.

- ¿Qué diablos te sucede Hermione¡Devuélveme mi varita!-

- ¿Dónde esta Ron¿Qué hiciste con su cuerpo¡Dímelo ya!- la voz de la chica era de una angustia incapaz de disimular, en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo, al igual que en su cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar, sin embargo esto no impedía que hubiera firmeza en sus palabras.

- ¿De que estas hablando¿Aquí estoy no me vez? Devuélveme mi varita, por favor Hermione, no entiendo que te pasa¡YO ESTOY AQUI! - Ron sinceramente estaba preocupado, no por tener que soportar algún ataque de la castaña, él confiaba ciegamente en ella y estaba seguro que eso jamás sucedería, sin embargo realmente no comprendía el accionar de la chica.

- ¡Mentira!, tu no eres Ron, yo lo conozco, él es mi... él es mi amigo ¡maldito mortifago!, si crees que me engañaras estas muy equivocado... no a mi¡NO A MI!- mientras decía esto, la chica se iba alejando cada vez mas, ella sabia que estaba en peligro de muerte, y aunque el mortifago estuviera desarmado, en cualquier momento podía llegar otro, - ¡Oh no!... ¿hay mas cierto?, los chicos están en peligro, tengo que hacer algo...Tú!!!-

Ron sintió la mirada penetrante de su amiga, todavía no entendía lo que le pasaba, estaba absolutamente desconcertado, sin embargo tenia que decir algo ya, por que le conocía esa mirada, aunque él no lo creyera la chica se estaba preparando para atacar

- Hermione, soy yo, Ron, Ron Billius Weasley, tu mejor amigo junto con Harry, eee ¿qué mas te puedo decir para que me creas?

- ¡Nada, yo se que tu no eres Ron!-

- Si lo soy ¡por Merlín!...-el chico sabia que tenia que convencer a Hermione pronto, y para ello era necesario un dato duro- Ya se... ya se... mi peor miedo, eso es... tu sabes que no me gustan las arañas-

- Eso lo podría saber cualquier mortifago, Pettigrew vivió con Ron mucho tiempo, el te lo podría haber dicho en cualquier momento... ¡¡¡¡dime que hiciste con Ron ahora!!!! ... Si le hiciste daño te Juro... ¡¡¡Te juro que te mato!!!- Las palabras de la chica estaban llenas de rabia, ella sabia que si algún mortifago había usurpado el cuerpo de Ron, él en estos momentos estaría m... no, no podía pensar eso... ella tenía que salvarlo..

- Por favor Hermione créeme... soy yo, en serio pregúntame cualquier cosa, te juro que yo lo respondo... ¡YO SOY MI VERDADERO YO!

- ¿Y si antes de tomar el cuerpo de Ron leíste su mente? a mi no me engañas, tú no eres Ron¡él no se comporta como tú lo haz hecho!

- Por favor dame una oportunidad... por favor solo por esta vez escúchame y deja de ser una sabelotodo insufrible!!!

Hermione reconoció inmediatamente estas palabras... -¿y si es Ron?- pensó- no me puedo arriesgar... tengo que estar segura-

- Esta bien¡pero yo te haré la pregunta!, solo déjame pensar algo que solo tú puedas saber-

- Hasta que por fin me escuchas, pero por favor mientras piensas podrías dejar de apuntarme, me estas dando miedo, en serio-

- ¿Hablas en serio?, no bajare mi varita hasta que este segura de que eres el verdadero Ron, ahora dime ¿por qué funde la P.e.e.d.o?

-¡Por que estas loca!, solo tú podrías crear una organización libera elfos-

- Vez tu no eres Ron el sabría que lo hice cuando tome conciencia de la situación de Winky y Dobbie, y de los sufrimientos que habían tenido que…- la chica se detuvo, pese a que Ron no le dio la respuesta que ella esperaba, igualmente tenia que reconocer que este si podía ser Ron, y es que el siempre le había dicho que estaba loca por creer en los derechos de los elfos.

- Te haré otra pregunta, pero será la última. ¡Te lo advierto!. Dime¿qué dijo Harry el año pasado, cuando íbamos a ir al ministerio y no podíamos ir todos por que no teníamos transporte? Y apropósito de ello ¿en que fuimos?

- Hermione dijiste solo una pregunta...- La chica lo fulmino con la mirada

- Esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré, en primer lugar fuimos en thestral, y en segundo lugar, Harry dijo tú te quedaras con Ginny y los demás, mientras el y yo íbamos al ministerio en el único thestral que había llegado. Contenta... en realidad aún no puedo creer que sigas enojada por eso, Harry ya te explico por que lo dijo.

Hermione al escuchar a su amigo no pudo evitar, saltar a sus brazos, estaba tan aliviada ella sinceramente había pensado que se encontraba frente a un mortifago, y por ende por su cabeza había pasado su peor temor: él que Ron estuviera muerto. Pensando esto no pudo evitar llorar, llorar de alivio, pero también por miedo.

Ron aún estaba asombrado, pese a ello igual correspondió el abrazo de la castaña, en primer lugar todavía no sabia por que Hermione había desconfiado así de él, una gran tristeza se poso sobre sus hombros, y es que el hecho de que fuera ella, especialmente ella, la que desconfiara de él le dolía mas que cualquier cosa.

-¿Hermione?- la chica aún lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras lloraba.

-Discúlpame Ron- dijo en un tono amable, pero que inmediatamente cambio a uno de reproche- ¡pero todo es tu culpa¿Por qué ahora se te ocurre comportarte como un chico educado y amable?- Hermione se separo un poco y le pincho el pecho con el dedo, sin embargo no dejo de abrazarlo.

Ron la quedo mirando desilusionado. El pensaba que este comportamiento caballeroso le iba a agradar a su amiga, no que le iba a molestar

-¡Justo ahora, que hay cientos de mortifagos que se podrían hacer pasar por ti para llegar a Harry!-

Ahora si entendía todo, eso era lo que le pasaba a la chica. Ella solo estaba preocupada, quizás demasiado preocupada, un poco paranoica mejo dicho, sin embargo se abstuvo de dar su apreciación (y de quejarse por el golpe de la castaña, aunque esto le llevo aun mas fuerza de voluntad), y solo la volvió a abrazar.

-Lo siento Hermione, no me di cuenta-

-¡Vez¡Vez!, el verdadero Ron, me hubiera reclamado, jamás te das por vencido tan pronto...-él tono de la chica, de pronto se suavizó-... ¿qué te pasa?- Hermione al decir esto hizo amago de acariciarle el rostro, sin embargo su acción se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Harry, quien al ver a Ron y Hermione tan juntos se asombro... y desgraciadamente para los chicos, no lo pudo ocultar.

-¿Qué están haciendo¿por qué están tan juntos?- el chico los miraba con el ceño fruncido, y una mirada acusadora. Ron y Hermione, al parecer no se habían percatado que llevaban un buen tiempo abrazados, y de un salto se separaron.

-¡Es que Hermione se ha vuelto una loca paranoica!- exclamo rápidamente el chico, abandonando inconscientemente sus planes de galantería y amabilidad.

Harry al ver el nerviosismo de las palabras del chico (quien prácticamente grito), y el sonrojo y agitación de su amiga, se dio cuenta que quizás había llegado en un mal momento, que quizás había sido un poco imprudente, pero no por ello iba a aguantar la pelea que seguramente seguiría a las palabras de Ron, por que el sabia que Hermione jamás se quedaría callada ante una acusación como tal. Sin embargo para su asombro ocurrió lo que menos esperaba. Hermione al escuchar las palabras del chico salto nuevamente a sus brazos, exclamando algo parecido a "haz vuelto". Ron solo atino a soltar una carcajada, y le devolvió el abrazo a la chica. Luego de un tiempo los dos solo atinaron a reír, y Harry, que no entendía nada, prefirió seguir sus risas, bastantes contagiosas por cierto, es decir prefería verlos así, aunque no entendiera nada, que verlos peleando por cualquier estupidez.

Ron y Hermione, decidieron cada uno que era mejor dejar las cosas así, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones por lo sucedido, por lo tanto, lo más sano seria olvidar, aunque los dos sabían que esto era prácticamente imposible

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado un monton, ojala dejen sus review para saber su opinión...**

**se despide una Coni muy, pero muy feliz!!!**

**bye**


	4. Las cosas sencillas de la Vida

_**Que emoción aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, les tengo que decir que me costo un montón escribirlo, no se pero hubo unos días que estaba cero inspiración, pero no se, hoy me llego y paf! Así quedo. Sin embargo pese a todo esto les debo confesar que es el capitulo que mas me ha gustado hasta ahora!! Besos y lean.**_

* * *

Las cosas sencillas de la vida

El ambiente en el tren estaba relajadísimo. Ginny y Hermione hablaban sobre un raro articulo del Quisquilloso, mientras Luna las observaba con incredulidad (¿como pueden dudar así?). Neville y Ron estaban en medio de una partida de ajedrez (en realidad Ron le estaba dando una paliza al pobre chico, quien por mas esfuerzos que realizaba, no podía ni llegar a competir con las habilidades del pelirrojo), por lo que los comentarios sarcásticos y de aliento abundaban, sobre todo de Dean Thomas y Demelza Robins, quienes se habían unido al grupo no hace mucho y seguían el juego con atención (en realidad, no tenían con quien estar dado que la mayoría de sus amigos se había ido antes).

Sin embargo, Harry se encontraba muy incomodo. En primer lugar, le disgustaba la aparente indiferencia que tenían sus amigos para con los hechos recientes, es decir, el colegio había sido atacado por mortifagos y estos le habían dado muerte a Dumbledore, él único capaz de enfrentar a Voldemort. Por otro lado, nadie sabia si la escuela reabriría y el mundo mágico estaba en plena guerra, pero ellos como si nada. Jugando al ajedrez como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo, o comentando un articulo que no valía la pena, por que como todos sabían (bueno, todos menos Luna) los artículos del Quisquilloso no eran mas que tonterías que muy difícilmente podrían tener una pizca de verdad.

-Es decir que tiene de interesante ese condenado articulo!- Harry miraba ceñudo a las chicas

- ¡Como si dijera algo muy importante!- pensó cruzándose de brazos, y acentuando su mirada de odio hacia ese desperdicio de papel

-Como si por lo menos el 1 de su contenido fuera cierto- en verdad se estaba irritando, su respiración era mas fuerte y su nariz estaba completamente dilatada.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante esa maldita revistucha que Ginny le da tanta atención en vez de estar llorando en un pasillo por mi? Ah!.- cuando pensó esto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sentado, si no que se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde las chicas se hallaban a hacer algo de lo que sabia se arrepentiría, pero no le importaba.

Ginny vio que Harry se paro de manera repentina y se dirigía ahora hacia ella rápidamente

-¿Quizás viene a pedirme que hablemos?. - pensó la pelirroja - De seguro se arrepintió de haberme dejado y ahora me va a pedir que lo acompañe en su viaje. Pero no se lo haré fácil, no. Tendrá que sufrir un poco- Pensó. En la cara de la chica se esbozo una gran sonrisa que no pudo ocultar, menos a Harry que estaba caminando hacia ella.

Hace muy poco que su relación había terminado (solo unas horas para ser mas exactos), por eso ella no perdía las esperanzas de que Harry dejara atrás su estupida decisión y se diera cuenta que él la necesitaba, no solo como su novia, si no que también como ayuda, por que aunque era un año menor y no tenia los mismos conocimientos de Ron y Hermione (bueno quizás si tenia mayores conocimientos que Ron), seria un gran aporte en una batalla, eso ya lo había demostrado en el ministerio el año pasado, y en el colegio hace algunos días.

Sin embargo las sospechas de Ginny estaban absolutamente equivocadas. Harry se levanto lleno de rabia y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ginny. Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar observar su cara, sus movimientos, sus gestos al hablar

-Realmente es una chica preciosa- se dijo así mismo, olvidando por un momento la rabia que había sentido. Sin embargo cuando los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en los suyos, y esta le dedico una gran (y hermosa) sonrisa, la rabia subió a su cabeza de nuevo como un chorro de agua caliente, acelero su andar y cuando estuvo al frente de las tres chicas, se detuvo y las quedo mirando

-¿Harry sucede algo?- le pregunto Hermione. Pero Harry no le presto ni la menor atención a la pregunta de su amiga, si no que su mirada iba desde Ginny a la revista, y de la Revista a Ginny.

Luna solo miraba con tranquilidad, como si el comportamiento del chico fuera de los mas normal, mientras que Hermione realmente se estaba empezando a irritar, al parecer poco a poco estaba entendiendo el por qué del comportamiento de su amigo, y no le agradaba nada lo que estaba pensando. Ginny por su parte no entendía nada y quedo absolutamente asombrada cuando Harry arranco la revista de sus manos, la rompió en tres partes (todo esto sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos) y luego la tiro al suelo.

Todos en el vagón quedaron impresionados y un silencio rotundo inundo el lugar. Harry ni siquiera se percato que Ron lo miraba con cara de asesino, y que hasta Luna lo miraba con asombro, de lo único que se había dado cuenta, es que tal grado de violencia había provocado en la mirada de la pelirroja el nacimiento de pequeñas lagrimas, eso a él, le dolió en el alma, y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas, que dar media vuelta y salir del compartimiento.

-¡Soy un estupido!- se decía así mismo mientras caminaba, -imbecil, idiota, estupido, apestoso!

Harry realmente estaba enojado consigo mismo, no comprendía por que había actuado así, no sabia como era tan estupido como para hacer llorar a la persona que mas quería, y así "pateando piedras" iba caminando por el pasillo del tren sin fijarse que Hermione lo seguía de cerca.

-¡Harry!- Hermione estaba realmente furiosa, por lo que había utilizado un grito de proporciones para llamar a su amigo, sin embargo, Harry hizo caso omiso de este y siguió caminando.

-¡Harry! TE ESTOY LLAMANDO- le dijo ahora sujetándole el brazo.

-Ahora no Hermione-

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto la chica con furia

-¿Qué cosa?- Harry sabia perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando Hermione, pero no quería hablar con ella por que estaba seguro de lo que le diría (Tu lo quisiste así Harry. Llevan tan solo unas horas separados, no puedes actuar así. Tú fuiste el que termino). Es por eso que prefirió recurrir al desentendimiento, por lo menos eso le iba a dar tiempo para inventar una excusa mejor.

-¡Como que qué cosa¿Qué fue lo que paso allí adentro¿Por qué le haces eso a Ginny?

-De veras Hermione, no se de que estas hablando-

Hermione lo miro ceñuda. Estaba dispuesta a sacarle información si o si. Hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea

-Mira Harry si no quieres hablar conmigo¡esta bien!, pero te aseguro que Ron esta en el compartimiento, esperando que le de una explicación tuya y si no me dices nada, si tu no te justificas, no seré yo la que lo detenga de venir a hacer, lo que ambos sabemos que te quiere hacer por haber tratado así a Ginny¡Su hermana "pequeña" por si lo habías olvidado!- La chica había adoptado la misma pose de la señora Weasley cuando Regañaba a alguno de sus hijos: una mano en la cintura, y la otra apuntando al travieso en cuestión.

Harry, al saber que su amiga hablaba en serio, solo atino a tragar saliva, este era uno de los pocos momentos en que deseaba que Hermione no fuera tan inteligente, si no que fuera una niña normal, fácil de manipular. Y es que ella había utilizado las palabras mágicas a propósito: "Ron" y "hermana pequeña". Las tres palabras, a las cuales Harry sabia tendría que rendirse. En primer lugar por que Ron era su amigo (a parte que era, por varias pulgadas, mas grande que el) y en segundo lugar, por que este, "su mejor amigo", al parecer se olvidaba de su amistad cuando el tema era Ginny. No era que Harry tuviera miedo a lo que Ron le pudiera hacer (al contrario si Ron deseaba golpearlo, Harry le encontraba toda la razón), si no que le preocupaba hasta que punto se podría desgastar su relación por una pelea a causa de Ginny, y es que la amistad con el pelirrojo era una de las cosas mas importantes para el chico. Así que decidió jugarse una última carta, la que le brindo muchos éxitos cuando quería estar solo después de la muerte de Sirius, y que al parecer Hermione y Ron entendían perfectamente, por que cada vez que utilizaba ese tono desganado en su voz y esa mirada profunda llena de pena, ellos se alejaban inmediatamente.

-Hermione -Harry la miraba a los ojos y la tenia tomada de los hombros- ahora no. Por favor.- le dijo casi con lastima.

Sin embargo, Hermione solo se alejo unos pasos y en vez de mirarlo de manera comprensiva, casi con pena (siempre que el hacia esto, la reacción de la chica era igual, la de una hermana sobre protectora), su mirada se lleno de ¿Furia? .

Con esto Harry comprendió que no tenia la mas mínima esperanza de que Hermione se alejara. Ella era una chica inquisitiva, que creía que las cosas se resolvían conversando, y si uno de sus amigos tenia un problema la solución se encontraría ahí: en una conversación. Y al parecer, ya había cedido mucho con la muerte de Sirius , pero no lo iba hacer con Ginny.

-Sabes¡NO TE ENTIENDO!.- La chica prácticamente le estaba gritando y se paseaba delante de él con impaciencia- Te comportas de esa forma tan agresiva y hostil delante de tus amigos, "se supone" para que se den cuenta de que algo te molesta. Sin embargo cuando uno de nosotros se acerca a hablar contigo te encierras en ti mismo, y no nos dejas entrar para poder ayudarte!- esto último se lo dijo tomándole las manos y bajando el tono de su voz. Ella sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su amigo, puesto que lo había vivido un montón de veces en sus peleas injustificadas con Ron, es por ello que también sabia que el mejor consuelo para su amigo era el desahogo y no el silencio y la soledad. Pensando esto no pudo evitar sentir pena por Harry, por lo que se acerco un poco mas y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

El, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a estos arrebatos de cariño de su amiga, no se incomodo para nada con esta muestra de afecto, sin embargo le fue imposible no recordar todos los momentos en que Ginny le tomaba la mano, o se le acercaba de forma cariñosa, todos esos momentos que solo él y ella sabían que existían, y que significaban para Harry los primeros pasos hacia la madures de una relación. Estos pensamientos provocaron una cara de embelesamiento tal en el chico, que no se pudo percatar que atrás de Hermione se acercaban otras personas, y que la posición que ellos dos mantenían era bastante sugerente.

Hermione por su parte, después de unos minutos, había olvidado toda la ternura del momento y se encontraba ahora un tanto exasperada de que Harry se demorara tanto en contestar, por un lado quería descargar toda la rabia que tenia contenida y otorgar el sermón de la vida a Harry por tratar a Ginny así, sin embargo también deseaba que él se desahogara, dado que una pena de amor siempre es difícil de afrontar. No obstante al ver la cara estupida que tenia su amigo no pudo evitar lanzar una gran risotada que al parecer saco a Harry de ese pequeño trance de embobamiento en el cual se encontraba inmerso.

-Ejem, ejem!, no queremos interrumpir pero deben ir a un compartimiento- era Fred quien había hablado, acompañado de su gemelo y Remus Lupin. Harry al notar que aún estaba tomado de la mano con su amiga, la soltó inmediatamente, sabia que Ginny había informado por carta a los gemelos acerca de su relación y estos en señal de aceptación le habían enviado un surtido bastante abundante de dulces, que él ni siquiera toco, por que prefirió comprobar que eran saludables antes de probarlos, precaución que después agradeció, dado que Ron así como sin querer queriendo había dejado caer uno cerca de Crabbe, y este al día siguiente amaneció con unos asquerosos granos alrededor de la boca. Por lo que ahora, lo que menos quería era enfrentarse con dos hermanos sobre protectores, menos delante de Lupin.

Hermione, por otro lado, se sorprendió por la actitud seria que estaban adoptando los gemelos, ella nunca los había visto así, ni siquiera cuando su madre los reprendía por algo, es por eso que prefirió hacer caso omiso del aviso de Fred (quien se cree para ordenarnos algo), tomo a Harry de la mano y lo metió al primer compartimiento vació que encontró (no!!! nadie lo va a salvar de esta). Harry absolutamente desconcertado, solo atino a lanzarles una mirada de auxilio a los gemelos sin embargo estos lo miraron con una cara de desprecio que no ayudo en nada. Lupin mientras tanto sonreía placidamente, y es que a él le alegraba mucho el hecho de que su sobrino se pudiera preocupar de cosas normales de jóvenes (chicas!) en vez de asesinatos en masas o luchas entre el bien y el mal, sin embargo algo en la mirada de Harry le dijo que debía acompañarlo. Los gemelos tampoco dudaron en seguir a la pareja, no los iban a dejar solos, aunque ello les costara la vida!!

-Hermione, en verdad no creo que sea el momento- Harry sabia por que los gemelos estaban enojados, y sinceramente el no quería ser la victima de un mal entendido, menos si ese malentendido iba a atrofiar mas las cosas con Ginny.

-No me importa, si tu no quieres hablar por lo menos a mi me vas a escuchar- respondió Hermione con seriedad

-¿Que es lo que le tienes que decir a Harry?- Fred había entrado al compartimiento, y justo detrás de él venia George

-¿Ron sabe que estas aquí con "Él" ?- A Harry no le gusto nada el tono que utilizo George al decir "Él". Las cosas, al parecer, se estaban poniendo peligrosas, sin embargo justo cuando iba a hablar, apareció por la puerta Remus. Harry se asombro mucho al ver la cara de Lupin, este llevaba una autentica sonrisa, una de esas que nunca se ven en su rostro, por lo que aprovecho su intromisión para desviar el tema dado que estaba muy incomodo.

-No sabias que estabas aquí- Lupin solo rió asombrando aún mas a su sobrino

-Guau, creo que estas de buen humor hoy?-

-Lo siento, no te quise interrumpir. Si te molesta mi presencia me voy!- En la cara de Lupin apareció una sonrisa socarrona que Harry jamás había visto en él.

-En verdad Tonks le esta haciendo muy bien a Remus- Pensó Harry, pero al percatarse de la miradas ¿picaronas? Que le estaba ofreciendo su ex profesor ahora a Hermione se dio cuenta que él era tan solo un confundido, al igual que Fred y George.

Por otro lado Hermione estaba exasperada. Harry no se iba a librar tan fácilmente de ella, así que tenia que echar lo mas pronto posible a los tres intrusos que habían invadido el compartimiento.

-Ejem!, ejem!, Si nos disculpan Harry y yo tenemos que hablar cosas privadas- Lupin se rió ante las palabras de Hermione, e hizo ademán de salir, sin embargo Harry le sujeto la manga y dio una leve negación con su cabeza, que él entendió inmediatamente, por lo que en vez de salir se sentó cómodamente a observar la discusión que se veía venir.

-¿Qué cosas privadas tienen que hablar ustedes dos?- Pregunto George en un tono bastante inquisitivo.

-¿Por qué Ron no esta con ustedes¿Acaso lo quieren excluir? Ah … ¿Hermione? -

A Hermione, esta actitud de hermano celoso que estaban teniendo los gemelos, le estaba aburriendo de sobremanera, si no se iban pronto no dudaría en lanzarles un hechizo, es mas Ginny le había estado aconsejando hace poco sobre técnicas para mejorar su moco murciélago, quizás había llegado la hora de practicarlas.

-En primer lugar, Ron esta en el compartimiento con los demás, y en segundo lugar fue su decisión el no venir aquí! - Harry se asombro ante aquella respuesta de Hermione

-¿Hablas enserio? Yo pensé que tú lo habías obligado?- Pregunto Harry

-No lo obligue, pero se lo sugerí, y el me hizo caso ¿puedes creerlo?- Hermione no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo al contar que Ron por una vez en su vida la había obedecido, aunque ella sabia, por el comportamiento demasiado amable que había tenido él cuando fueron a hacer la ronda, que algo le pasaba al pelirrojo

-¿Y por que tanto interés de estar a solas con Harry?- pregunto Fred, aún mas disgustado por lo estupido que a veces podía ser Ron.

-¿Y tú Harry le dijiste a nuestra hermanita, "tu novia", que estarías aquí con ella?- pregunto George.

Remus Lupin, quien estaba atento y bastante divertido con la situación, abrió los ojos asombrado al escuchar las palabras de George. Harry quien se percato del cambio en la expresión de su ex profesor, decidió que las cosas estaban llegando muy lejos, es decir ni él tenia las cosas claras, y llegaban estos dos a complicar mas su vida, y para que decir que Hermione no era de ninguna ayuda.

-¡No es lo que piensan OK!- grito Harry absolutamente desesperado- En primer lugar Ginny y yo terminamos¡bien!- Estas últimas palabras las dirigió a los gemelos quienes se enrojecieron al escuchar los dichos de Harry, sin embargo antes de cualquier replica que pudieran hacer fue Hermione la que hablo.

-Mejor dicho¡tu terminaste con Ginny!-

-Gracias por tu apoyo Hermione- respondió Harry sarcástico.

-¿Por qué terminaste con Ginny?- Pregunto Fred bastante enojado.

-¿Ya no la quieres¿o solo la querías para el rato? Ah!! - la voz de George también demostraba un disgusto tal, que hizo que Lupin se parara cautelosamente y se dirigiera al lado de Harry. No obstante Harry ni siquiera noto esta especie de protección que le estaba otorgando el amigo de su padre, en realidad ya estaba cansado de tantas preguntas, intromisiones y enredos. Hace muy poco había tomado, quizás, la decisión mas difícil y amarga de su vida, y lo único que hacían sus amigos era tratar de interrogarlo, o juzgarlo por sus actos.

-¡YA BASTA¿Quién se creen ustedes? - Dijo apuntando a los gemelos- primero se molestan por que me pongo de novio con su hermana, y ahora que la dejo, todo para protegerla, se enojan también. ¿O que prefieren¿que siga con ella y por ello se convierta en una blanco fácil para Voldemort?, AH!!.- Al decir esto Harry no pudo más, era tal su impotencia que sintió sus piernas enflaquecer, por suerte estaba cerca de uno de los asientos del compartimiento, por lo que se sentó y se llevo las manos a la cara como gesto de hastió y rabia.

Los gemelos a escuchar a Harry, se estremecieron, no solo por que había nombrado a Voldemort, si no que también, por que se daban cuenta que Harry realmente sentía algo muy serio por su hermana, es decir, ellos nunca dudaron de las intenciones del moreno, y si le habían mandado ese surtido especial de dulces, era por que ese tipo de cosas entraba en su concepto de una buena broma, sin embargo no sabían que tan serio iba la cosa, ellos pensaban que su noviazgo iba a ser algo pasajero, y aunque conocían lo que sentía su hermana por Harry, dudaban que este le correspondiera con tal intensidad. Pero estaban equivocados, Harry realmente quería a Ginny, tanto que era capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por verla a salvo.

-Oye, amigo … - Fred en verdad estaba muy nervioso al dirigirse a Harry, por lo que miro a su hermano, en señal de ayuda

- Eps, nosotros no queríamos molestarte, solo queríamos saber que Ginny estuviera bien- dijo George

Harry levanto el rostro y vio a los gemelos seriamente arrepentidos, luego vio a Hermione que lo miraba como debatiéndose entre la rabia y la pena, y por último vio a Remus. El tenia en su rostro una expresión que nunca antes había visto de ninguna persona hacia él, era la expresión que pone un padre cuando quiere ayudar a su hijo. Esto hizo que Harry sintiera una enormes ganas de echar a todo el mundo del compartimiento y correr hacia Lupin en busca de un consejo, sin embargo no fue necesario dado que fue él, Remus, quien llego a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Los Gemelos por su parte decidieron que mejor salían de ahí. Harry era de armas tomar cuando estaba molesto, además tampoco querían enfrentarse a su hermana si esta llegaba a enterarse de lo que habían hecho

- Nos vemos, tenemos que ir donde Mamá … eh adiós- dijo Fred

- Chaito!! - y casi como si se hubieran desaparecido, los gemelos se fueron dejando a Harry, Hermione y Lupin, solos en el compartimiento sumidos en el mas absoluto silencio.

Hermione, que en un principio estaba decidida a encararle a Harry su actitud para con Ginny, ahora estaba dudando seriamente, es decir ella antes había visto los sentimientos de Harry, sin embargo estos siempre se manifestaban en arrebatos de furia y rabia, no en … Sufrimiento. Ahora que lograba ver el real estado de su amigo, no sabia que decirle. Todos los sermones que se habían formulado en su mente, de un momento a otro habían desaparecido, por lo que solo atino a sentarse al lado de su amigo y tocarle el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Harry al parecer comprendió inmediatamente el gesto de sus amigos, y se sintió profundamente agradecido. Si bien al principio no tenia ninguna intención de hablar con nadie acerca de lo que le pasaba, ahora estaba dudando acerca de aquello, la presencia de Remus Lupin era la gran razón del cambio.

-Gracias- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione- Yo solo quiero que sepas que mi intención no era terminar con Ginny. Pero tu sabes que las cosas tienen que ser así- le dijo a la chica con la esperanza de que ella entendiera solo con estas palabras que la búsqueda de las partes perdidas del alma de Voldemort con un noviazgo con Ginny eran absolutamente incompatibles.

-Te entiendo. Sin embargo tienes que asumir con madurez las decisiones que tomas Harry. Esto no es difícil solo para ti, también lo es para ella, por eso …- ella se acerco un poco mas a su amigo y le dio un fuerte golpe con la mano en la cabeza a Harry. Este quien pensaba que su amiga se acercaba a abrazarlos nuevamente quedo entre medio enojado y medio divertido, el sabia que Hermione cueste lo que cueste le iba a hacer asumir sus responsabilidades.

- Ay!!-

- No te quejes, sabes que te lo mereces- le respondió Hermione con postura digna, aunque aguantando las ganas de reírse.

- ¿Así que te pusiste de novio con Ginny?- Tanto Hermione como Harry se sorprendieron al escuchar a Remus, dado que por un pequeño momento se habían olvidado de su presencia.

- Te pareces más a James de lo que crees … ja … Pelirroja …- Harry al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el ya había pensado en eso, sin embargo solo creyó que había sido una dulce coincidencia.

-No te preocupes Harry - Siguió Lupin - Ustedes son jóvenes, ya veras que esto es una pelea sin importancia, si de verdad te gusta esa chica solo debes cuidarla y tratarla bien, sobre todo por que a sacado gran parte del carácter de su madre-

Lupin al parecer no entendía las cosas como eran. Harry y Hermione solo se limitaron a mirarse entre si. Quizás no valía la pena contarle que esta ruptura no era temporal si no que indefinida, por lo menos hasta que Harry pudiera realizar su misión.

-No te preocupes, eso haré- y con esto Harry le dedico una sonrisa sincera a su ex profesor - Te aseguro que eso haré.

- Harry yo solo quiero que hagas lo que te haga sentir feliz. Recuerda que no estas solo, y si necesitas cualquier cosa, por favor acuérdate de mi que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte. Te digo esto por que se que las cosas ahora se volverán mucho mas difíciles, pero si nos mantenemos unidos, si mantenemos la confianza entre nosotros, la esperanza va a prevalecer.

-Lo se-

-Ahora va a ser mejor que vallan a cambiarse, en unos minutos llegaremos a King Cross, y tu tendrás que partir inmediatamente a la casa de tus tíos, y tu debes reunirte con tus padres- dijo observando a Hermione-

- Lupin tienes razón Harry. Vamos- dijo Hermione levantándose y llamándolo con la mano.

- Si, voy inmediatamente, solo déjame hablar un momento con Remus-

-Bueno, Adiós Lupin- Este solo hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida.

-Dime¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Harry?-

- Bueno, yo solo quería felicitarte por lo de Tonks- Y Harry le extendió la mano para saludarlo

-Vaya, gracias. No tienes por que. Yo se que tu estas feliz por mi, igual que yo lo estoy por ti- le respondió Remus sonriéndole, sin embargo Harry no sonrió.

-Ginny y yo no vamos a volver- no sabia por que se lo estaba diciendo, sin embargo desde que se quedo solo en el compartimiento con Lupin sabia que quizás este le iba a decir las palabras que él necesitaba.

- ¿No la quieres?-

Harry se sorprendió al oír esta pregunta, él esperaba un ¿Porque? O algo por el estilo,

- Si la quiero, es decir eso creo- respondió Harry un poco nervioso.

-Mira Harry, Sirius me enseño una técnica infalible para averiguar si una chica te gusta de verdad o no- Harry lo miro sorprendido, pese a que él sabia que la amistad que unía a Remus, Sirius y su padre era algo de juventud, a veces se olvidaba que quizás ellos también tuvieron novias, y cosas por el estilo, y ahora que lo recordaba quizás fue su padre el que mas problemas tuvo para conquistar a su chica, por lo que él había visto en el pensadero de Snape, Lily no le tenia mucho agrado cuando eran jóvenes.

-Piensa en una amiga a la que quieras mucho, Hermione por ejemplo ¿a ella la quieres mucho cierto?-

-Claro, es como mi hermana estamos juntos desde el primer año en Hogwarts- respondió Harry con absoluta normalidad.

- Bien ahora piensa en ella y dime ¿que te gusta de Hermione?-

-¿De Hermione?, no se … ella me agrada. Es decir me gusta conversar con ella por que siempre me dice cosas útiles (y recordó como Hermione le ayudo a entender a Cho, o como era capaz de explicarle con un sentido completamente nuevo los discursos de Dumbledore)

- Bien, ahora piensa en Ginny y dime ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella?- le pregunto Remus con una sonrisa, puesto que sabia que estaba poniendo en aprietos a su sobrino.

Harry algo sonrojado bajo la cabeza y se puso a pensar- ¿Qué me gusta de Ginny?- se dijo para si mismo.

- Bueno, ella es linda … divertida … inteligente … Valiente- Harry iba a seguir enumerando las cualidades de Ginny sin embargo Remus lo interrumpió.

-Bien, pero no crees que Hermione también tiene esas cualidades?- Harry lo miro sorprendido, el que conocía bien a Hermione y a Ginny, sabia que la diferencia entre ellas dos era abismante.

-Creo que estas equivocado, Hermione es linda, no lo niego, pero Ginny es otra cosa, ella es dulce y agresiva a la vez, tiene actitud y no se deja avasallar por nadie, en cuanto a lo de divertido, Hermione tiene un concepto de diversión bastante distinto al nuestro, al de Ginny y el mío quiero decir, prefiere pasar horas en la biblioteca, en vez de salir al lago, jugar quiditch, o algo por el estilo, y en cuanto a la inteligencia, Hermione puede saberse de memoria toda la colección de Historia de la Magia, pero no tiene esa capacidad de improvisación que tiene Ginny, esas ocurrencias que solo ella tiene y que me sorprenden siempre ¿sabias que le dijo a una compañera que yo tenia un Hipogrifo en el pecho solo para que la dejara de molestar? (Remus soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar esto). Quizás en lo único que se parecen es en la valentía, las dos serian capaces de dar su vida por un amigo o por su familia … es por eso que no puedo volver con Ginny¿Qué pasaría si él viene a buscarme, y Ginny se interpone entre los dos¿si él se entera de que ella es mi novia y la ataca solo por ser algo muy preciado para mi?.

Remus cambio su semblante inmediatamente, ahora entendía mejor el miedo de Harry, y le dolió profundamente que Voldemort sea capaz de causar tanto daño impidiéndole a su sobrino ser feliz.

- Sabes, Hermione y Ron también serian capaces de hacer eso por ti si se encontraran en esa situación-

-Lo se, si algo les pasara a ellos no lo soportaría, pero si algo le pasa a Ginny yo muero con ella!!- el tan solo pensar que Ginny pueda estar en peligro hacia que Harry se estremeciera.

- De verdad la quieres mucho hijo- Harry lo miro sorprendido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta pero había expuesto todos sus sentimientos delante de su ex profesor, y sin querer se había sacado un enorme peso de su cuerpo al sacar a la luz sus miedos y emociones, por primera vez sentía que alguien lo entendía de verdad, y se alegraba mucho que ese alguien fuera Remus, dado que lo quería como si fuera su padre.

- Eso creo, es por eso que lo mejor va ser que estemos separados, por lo menos hasta que no haya ningún peligro para ella. Yo me voy a encargar de eso- dijo Harry parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. El tren estaba llegando a la estación y debía cambiarse.

-Lo se, y yo voy a estar contigo siempre- le dijo Remus, parándose junto a él y acompañándolo hacia su compartimiento.

Harry sabia que eso no iba a poder ser, el ahora tenia que empezar el camino por su propia cuenta, ya habían sido muchos los que habían muerto luchando su batalla, y el no iba a permitir que nadie mas cayera en lugar de él, menos ellos, su familia, y pensó en Ron, Hermione, Remus y la Orden, los Weasley, pero sobre todo, pensó en Ginny. El camino que iba a recorrer ahora lo iba hacer solo, sin nadie que sirviera de escudo para él, sin embargo no era necesario decirle esto a su ex profesor. Se sentía mucho mejor después de haber conversado con él, y quería que su última platica fuera así, de amigos, no una estupida discusión por una guerra que tenia solo dos involucrados: Él y Voldemort.

- Gracias, siempre lo haz estado, y se que siempre lo estarás- Remus miro a Harry, y se sintió demasiado orgulloso de ver el hombre en el que se había convertido el hijo de sus mejores amigos. Paso un brazo por su hombro, y así salieron los dos, como si no hubiera una guerra por luchar ni un mago tenebroso por derrotar, solo estaban ellos dos y las cosas sencillas de la vida.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado mucho, y que me den su opinión, me encanta abrir mi e-mail y ver que muchas alertas de Reviews, por favor tienen en sus manos la posibilidad de regalarme una sonrisa, denme un poco de felicidad si!!.**_

_**Bye Coni**_

_**Pd: quien me puede decir como se hace para responder los reviews?, pofis me encantaría saber para poder agradecerles personalmente sus comentarios.**_


	5. Un nuevo sufrimiento

-1_**Hola.. Tanto tiempo, en verdad les pido disculpas por haberme demorado tanto, pero es que decidí darme un descanso este último mes, y solo me dedique a leer!! Ya el lunes inicio clases, sin embargo no creo que esto afecte en la periodicidad de los capítulos (les aseguro que no demorare mas de 2 semanas), dado que antes igual trabajaba y ocupaba mas tiempo que ahora con la universidad. Con respecto a este capitulo, me vino la idea por que estaba leyendo lo que llevo del fic, y en verdad estaba haciendo la vida de Harry muy sufrida, por lo que me plantee seguir con el sufrimiento (ja) pero de una manera distinta.. Mas normal para la edad del chico. Es decir los 16 y 17 años es una edad en que las hormonas están en plena ebullición!!**_

_**Pese a esto creo que hay parte un poco intimas, pero no creo que lleguen a ser subidas de tono ni lemon como le llaman por aquí, si no que son episodios normales que vive una pareja que se quiere y que por amor deja atrás los pudores.. Sin embargo para saber mas, deben seguir leyendo!!!**_

_**Les mando mil abrazos hoy, sobre todo a las mujeres que leen mi historia (aunque creo que son solo mujeres) feliz día internacional féminas!!! Por que es hoy 8 de marzo el día de nosotras (no ayer como quisieron hacer pasar las autoridades de mi país, o el lunes)!!**_

_Mujer madre, _

_mujer hija.  
Mujer hermana, prima, tía o abuela.  
Mujer amiga, confidente y consejera.  
Mujer esposa, mujer amante,  
compañera dulce, tierna y fiera.  
Mujer, amante compañera,  
compañera fiel.  
Prostituta, ninfómana._

_Liberada.  
Acomplejada.  
Mujer sin miedo a redescubrirse.  
Mujer sutil, mujer frágil.  
Hembra fuerte, incapaz de soportar injusticias.  
Mujer trabajadora, mujer explotada.  
Obrera alegre (como las estrellas)... _

_Obrera con la piel quemada y los pies cansados.  
Mujer hermosa, mujer justa.  
Mujer amorosa, mujer protectora.  
Mujer con la piel dura, aguantando tu dolor…  
Mujer enojada, mujer triste.  
Mujer sonriente, afanosa y valiente.  
Mujer...  
no importa como seas.. Feliz día mujer!_

**La novia de Dudley**

Faltaban pocos días para que la Orden viniera por él y lo llevara a la Madriguera. Lo sabia pues, el señor Weasley y Kingsley, se lo habían comunicado después de advertir a sus tíos sobre el peligro que los acechaba y de los planes que habían ideado para protegerlos, todo esto en una visita bastante inesperada, que dejo con los nervios de punta a tío Vernon. Sin embargo para Harry, esto no era ningún alivio.

Quizás hace algunos días, cuando su futuro solo se veía relacionado con la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y el enfrentamiento con Voldemort, la idea de salir pronto de la casa de sus tíos era ligeramente esperanzadora. Pero ahora, todo había cambiado. Sus planes sobre como obtener ciertos objetos desconocidos y destruirlos habían pasado a un segundo plano, y aunque intentara pensar en ello, le era imposible. Ahora para el pelinegro, cada día, la añoranza hacia sentimientos recién conocidos y sensaciones poco experimentadas, convertían su vivir un suplicio de cosquilleos, incomodidades y peleas con su mente y cuerpo. La vida le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y lo estaba haciendo sufrir como nunca: literalmente.

Ahora, tal vez estaba seguro en la casa de los Dursley, sin embargo no podía escapar de si mismo, de sus deseos y las reacciones que estos provocaban en él.

-¡Esto tiene que parar!- se reto a si mismo uno de esos días, mientras salía de una "ducha fría" en la casa de los Dursley. Estaba absolutamente desesperado, era como si de un momento a otro hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo y mente, y estos se manejaran solo a base de recuerdos ... Sus recuerdos …

Y no era que Harry Potter fuera un pervertido o un maniático que solo pensara en … bueno eso!. Si no que al contrario, hasta hace pocos días su mente estaba absolutamente concentrada en Voldemort y su derrota, se había resignado finalmente a que no era un chico normal, o por lo menos, con una vida normal (ni en el mundo de los Mugles, ni en el de los Magos) y es por eso que había apartado totalmente de su vida todo aquello que no estuviera relacionado con su misión, incluyendo a su mayor fuente de felicidad: Ginny. Ello no significaba que no la extrañara, por que era todo lo contrario: la añoraba en cada minuto, si no que se había resignado a que Ginny pertenecía a una vida que él nunca iba a poder vivir, por lo menos, hasta que no encontrara la manera de derrotar a Voldemort. Sin embargo, pese a que él pensaba que su decisión era irrevocable, todo había cambiado un día, un fatal día …

Dudley, el regordete primo de Harry, desde bebé siempre se las había arreglado para hacerle daño a su primo, ya sea golpeándolo, alentando a sus padres para que lo castiguen, o manipulando a sus compañeros de escuela para impedir que Harry en su infancia lograra conocer la amistad. Sin embargo, un día, el mismo día en que Harry piso el mundo mágico, todo eso cambio. Dudley, aunque hiciera su mayor esfuerzo, jamás lograría borrar la felicidad que traía Harry al llegar de la escuela todos los veranos. Hogwarts y todo lo que ello implicaba, le habían otorgado al chico una coraza que ni la broma mas cruel, o el castigo mas fuerte iba a poder romper. Y Harry sabia muy bien esto, es por eso que desde hace tiempo no hacia mas que ignorar las intromisiones de Dudley en su vida, sobre todo ahora, que el destino del mundo mágico estaba en sus manos.

Varios veranos habían sido así, las bromas de Dudley no afectaban en lo mas mínimo al pelinegro, y si alguna vez, algún comentario del chico le llegaba a molestar un poquito, Harry solo tenia que amenazar a su primo con su varita para que este saliera corriendo a las faldas de su madre. Para él-niño-que-vivió, Dudley era algo superado. Sin embargo, este último verano, Harry, había notado algo raro en la actitud de su primo. Hace bastante tiempo que ya no había insultos ni peleas, ya no parecía que Harry ignoraba a Dudley, si no que al contrario, era Dudley quien ignoraba a Harry. Cada vez que se encontraban, el regordete primo bajaba el rostro y pasaba de largo, o en las comidas, prefería pararse a buscar por si mismo las cosas que necesitaba que mandar a Harry por ellas (algo que asombraba mucho al moreno, dado que para el cuerpo que tenia Dudley este mínimo movimiento lo hacia suponer un gran esfuerzo).

Al principio esta actitud del chico lo había asombrado, sin embargo, no fue mas que eso. Luego de unos días, Harry agradecía que ahora la relación fuera así, es decir, ya tenia mucho por lo que preocuparse y habría sido un verdadero fastidio tener a Dudley detrás de él dificultando aún mas su vida. Es por ello que Harry, estaba absolutamente relajado con respecto a este tema, al parecer los años de sufrimientos provocados por este "Ser" habían terminado. Y aunque parezca extraño las cosas eran así, Dudley ya no sentía ganas de molestar a su primo, dado que en algún lugar muy profundo de su ser, sentía algo parecido a agradecimiento por lo pasado hace dos veranos y eso hacia que molestar a su Harry ya no fuera tan divertido. Por otro lado, Dudley tenia otros intereses: tenia novia.

Pese a que no había intención, este solo hecho basto para que Harry saliera perjudicado y empezara a tener estas "reacciones" cada vez que recordaba aquellas tardes que había vivido con Ginny hace algunas semanas en los jardines de Hogwarts. No era que le excitara el hecho de que Dudley tuviera novia (en realidad cuando supo le dieron ganas de vomitar), si no que fue la sorpresa de saber quien y como era la novia de Dudley, lo que hizo que Harry añorara algo que hasta ahora creía tener controlado.

Una noche, en la que Harry y Dudley se habían quedado solos en casa dado que Vernon y Petunia habían ido a ver a Tía Margaret para avisarle que harían un largo viaje de vacaciones (es decir no le iban a contar que se tenían que esconder por que un asesino paranormal los estaba persiguiendo), El-niño-que-vivió se había llevado una de las sorpresas mas extraordinarias de su vida: conocer a la chica que tenia la valentía de salir con su primo. Harry iba saliendo de su dormitorio cuando vio a lo lejos la silueta de esta chica que iba tomada de la mano de su primo, en un principio pensó que era una alucinación, pero no, la chica en cuestión se veía bastante bien. Era muy delgada, y llevaba unos jeans muy ajustados junto con un polera sin mangas negra (en realidad Harry no sabia como se llamaban estas prendas dado que sus compañeras brujas no solían usar este tipo de ropa) que estaban tan ceñidos a su cuerpo que Harry se pregunto si en verdad no tenia dificultades para respirar (desde luego pensó que lo mas lógico era que si, es decir, si salía con Dudley era por que simplemente el aire no le llegaba al cerebro!). La cuestión es, que frente a toda creencia de Harry y por lo poco que pudo mirar, la chica era linda, bastante linda y para mas remate: tenia una larga cabellera pelirroja!!

Luego de este episodio, Harry maldijo mil veces su existencia, su casa, sus tíos, pero sobre todo a su primo. Por fin creía que había superado lo de Ginny, que podría concentrarse netamente en su misión, pero no, tenia que llegar Dudley y refregarle en la cara que todos podrían tener una vida normal, todos menos él.

Mientras Harry seguía maldiciendo su fatal existencia, no tomaba conciencia de que la novia de Dudley no solo era linda, si no que iba entrando al dormitorio del chico: cuando sus padres no estaban!!.

-El mundo se ha vuelto loco- suspiro. Harry no lo podía creer, ósea, ¡es Dudley!. Esto era algo que no podía soportar. Entro de nuevo a su dormitorio y se tiro boca abajo sobre su cama. Tenia varios sentimientos encontrados, asombro, repugnancia, envidia?.

-¡Merlín no puedo estar teniendo envidia de Dudley!- exclamo con una voz suplicante, ahogada por la presión que ejercía la almohada sobre su cara.

-Eso es … - sin embargo lo que iba a decir no logro salir de su boca, por que un raro ruido había interrumpido su desesperado monologo. Era un sonido algo raro y pausado. Intento prestar mayor atención, y se dio cuenta que provenía del closet que se encontraba justo en la pared que unía su dormitorio con el de su primo. Al principio no noto este ultimo detalle, pero cuando se fue acercando y pudo asimilar mejor el ruido, lo supo

-Son gemidos!- dijo con una voz ahogada, mientras se agachaba para escuchar mejor. ahora si era el fin del mundo ¡ESTABA ESCUCHANDO GEMIDOS DE DUDLEY Y SU NOVIA!.

-No puede ser, no puede ser!- si pensaba bien se suponía que sus tíos estarían fuera toda la noche, por lo tanto Dudley tendría completa libertad, y él tendría que aguantarlo!!.

Esto si que era un castigo, peor que cualquier maldición, peor que soportar que Snape besara a Ginny.

-No, eso nunca- él chico se dio cuenta que estaba exagerando, nada era peor que Ginny besando a Snape, en realidad, a cualquier Hombre que no fuera él.

Negando con la cabeza, como si así pudiera alejar aquellos pensamientos idiotas que se le habían venido a la mente, se alejo lo mas que pudo de la pared en cuestión y resolvió que todo pasaría mas rápido si dormía. Se acostó bajo todas las frazadas de su cama, y puso su cabeza bajo la almohada en una intento desesperado de amortiguar los ruidos, sin embargo fue todo inútil. Dudley realmente era escandaloso, y para mas remate a su novia se le ocurría decir una serie de palabrotas en cada embate.

Quizás para Dudley esta estaba siendo una de las mejores noches de su vida, pero para Harry estas horas fueron un infierno, lleno de repugnancia, sueño, asco, y aunque tratara de negarlo, envidia.

Al amanecer, Harry decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomarse una ducha, y ver si con el agua se iba toda esa cosa rara que había tenido que vivir. Sin embargo, al salir de su cuarto se dio cuenta que quizás no era una muy buena idea.

Estaba cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio, mientras trataba de auto convencerse que todo lo que había oído la noche anterior había sido una vil pesadilla, cuando la volvió a ver, esa silueta casi perfecta, acompañada por esa hermosa cabellera roja, y ¿un tatuaje?.

¡Merlín, la chica tenia un tatuaje justo al final de la espalda! Y el pelinegro, lo pudo observar detenidamente dado que tanto el pantalón en verdad era muy rebajado, y por que su polerita realmente era pequeña, dejando una gran pedazo de cuerpo a la vista.

-ejem, ejem- Harry, quien se había quedado embobado mirando estos "delicados" detalles, no se había percatado que Dudley también venia saliendo de su cuarto y lo miraba con cierto aire de suficiencia.

- Yo voy a salir. Cuando llegue mi madre dile que fui con unos amigos. Adiós- Harry ni siquiera hizo amago de responder, todavía estaba anonadado por la perfección de cuerpo que veía irse, y en verdad le importaba muy poco lo que Dudley tuviera que decirle. Solo observo a la extraña pareja alejarse de él.

Recién cuando escucho el cierre de la puerta de entrada, Harry pudo salir del estado de imbecilidad en el que se encontraba. No sabia describir bien lo que sentía, estaba ahí parado, afuera de su dormitorio, después de una noche en que no había podido pegar pestaña por culpa del escandaloso de su primo y su obscena (y al parecer también hermosa) novia. En verdad no sabia que era, pero de un momento a otro se sintió realmente solo.

Pese a la repugnancia que le había dado la situación, le era inevitable no recordar a Ginny, y si era bien honesto, en esas semanas que estuvieron juntos, fueron varias las noches en que se imagino a su chica vestida de una manera similar, es decir: Sexy.

Ahora, Harry no sabia si era por la novia de Dudley, o por el recuerdo de Ginny, o peor, por las dos cosas mezcladas, pero esa salida tan sensual que había echo la chica no solo lo había dejado en un estado de embobamiento, si no que había hecho que su cuerpo tuviera cierta reacción, para ser mas específicos, si en ese mismo instante Harry miraba al suelo, dudaba mucho que pudiera verse los pies …

Y así era como todo había iniciado, desde el acto mas repugnante que Harry podía recordar, y que pese a todo, aun dudaba si había sido real, paradójicamente había comenzado uno de los peores suplicios que había tenido que vivir. De un momento a otro no podía sacar de su cabeza esa espalda, esa larga cabellera roja, ese tatuaje, ese tra …

-Basta!- se reto a si mismo. Nuevamente. Ya todo estaba pasando los limites, esa chica estaba entrando de lleno en la vida de Harry, y no era que el chico haya dejado de amar a Ginny, ni mucho menos, pero es que la novia de Dudley, representaba todo ese lado juguetón que Harry había desarrollado en las tardes solitarias con su amada, y que Ginny nunca reprimía.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquel incidente, y Harry cada vez que echaba a volar su imaginación, obtenía la misma "reacción". En el día, el calor abrasante, y la falta de cosas por hacer, hacían para el chico un suplicio de incomodidades, pantalones apretados, y varias duchas frías diarias la rutina de Harry. Y por la noche las sabanas se volvían demasiado suaves, y las frazadas demasiado pesadas, ni siquiera esos manipuleos vulgares, que en Hogwarts volvían locos a los chicos y los llevaban a la gloria en un mar de palabrotas prohibidas y ojos en blanco, estaban dando alivio al chico que ahora sufría por la falta de su amada.

Y Ahora que nuevamente la situación se había vuelto a repetir, Harry se encontraba haciendo algo que ya se había vuelto habitual. Recostado en su cama recién salido de una ducha, su mente volvía a divagar, en una tarde bastante especial para él, y suponía también. bastante especial para Ginny…

… Ese día la practica de Quiditch se había suspendido por que los de Quinto tenían que preparar un ensayo para sus TIMOS, sin embargo Ginny igualmente había llegado a la sala común a buscar a Harry.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto Ron con un tono estricto que usualmente utilizaba Hermione antes de llamar la atención de Harry o Ron por alguna falta de responsabilidad. Estaba sentado solo en la sala común, Hermione había ido a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros y Harry había subido a su dormitorio a descansar.

-Vengo a buscar a Harry- soltó Ginny con absoluta naturalidad, sabia lo que su hermano estaba pensando y antes de que este pudiera reprocharle cualquier cosa, se defendió inmediatamente - yo ya hice el ensayo para él TIMO, por que a diferencia de ti se aprovechar mis tiempos libres en algo mas productivo que el ajedrez o las partidas de snap explosivo, además Hermione me presto su ensayo del año pasado y me ayudo a hacer el mió.

- ¿Te presto su ensayo?, ¡Pero si yo soy su mejor amigo y jamás me ha dejado copiarle!- le grito Ron quien realmente estaba sorprendido, tanto que se le olvido el hecho de que Ginny estaba ahí para buscar a su mejor amigo para ir hacer quizás que cosas en algún rincón del colegio.

-Sip - le dijo Ginny con un perverso aire angelical - Bueno quizás no es tan amiga tuya como para confiarte algo así, o no se, deberías preguntarle a ella.

-¡Eso es lo que voy hacer ahora mismo!- Ron tomo sus cosas con mas fuerza de la debida, sin embargo realmente estaba enojado. Y así salio refunfuñando de la sala común dejando a una sonriente pelirroja detrás.

Luego de preguntarle a un compañero si había visto a Harry, Ginny subió las escaleras en busca de su novio. Realmente se sentía culpable por la gran pelea que iba a provocar entre Ron y Hermione, y por haber tergiversado un poco la realidad (Hermione no le había prestado su ensayo, si no que le había dado unos consejos para mejorar el suyo, comparando sus trabajos), pero sabia que era una mentira piadosa.

Ya sea por las clases, el quiditch, sus Timos o por los compromisos de Harry (incluidos exámenes, citas con Dumbledore, y castigos varios) el tiempo que tenían para disfrutar de su noviazgo se reducía considerablemente. A eso también tenia que añadir que cada vez que lograban juntarse, tenían que aguantar la mirada inquisidora de Ron que los perseguía hasta donde le fuera posible. Es por eso que Ginny tenia esto planeado hace algunos días, se había esforzado en adelantar sus deberes y había planeado delicadamente como sacarse a Ron de encima, incluyendo que el hecho de que le había costado bastante convencer a Hermione de que distrajera a Ron con esta pelea (por que eso también era planeado). Bien sabia que después, cuando volviera con Harry quizás muy tarde para el criterio de su hermano (¡tremendo hipócrita!), no se salvaría de las preguntas y retos que le hiciera este, sin embargo no le importaba, dado que como rezaba el dicho mugle "lo comido y lo bailado, no lo quita nadie".

Pensando en estas cosas, Ginny estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto, cuando decidió que era mejor tocar. En realidad nunca había visto a un chico desnudo, ni siquiera a sus hermanos, por lo que no quería toparse con una sorpresa por ahí, y aunque sabia que no le molestaría mucho ver algunas partes de su novio, mejor era entrar con cautela, dado que en ese dormitorio también dormía Dean Thomas, y desde ya era incomodo verlo todos los días con uniforme, mas lo seria si lo encontraba en un estado inapropiado.

-Adelante- se escucho una voz distraída desde adentro, después de haber golpeado la puerta. Ginny primero asomo su cabeza para ver que no estuviera Dean, y cuando vio que solo estaba Neville y Seamus, decidió entrar.

-Hola chicos- los dos chicos que se encontraban agachados mirando hacia distintas direcciones del suelo, la saludaron con un hola distraído. Ginny pese a que solo iba a buscar a su novio no pudo evitar preguntar que hacían en esa pose tan extraña.

-Es Trevor, se ha vuelto a escapar- le respondió Neville mientras revisaba debajo de una cama. Los continuos arranques hacia la libertad que realizaba la rana de Neville se habían hecho famosos entre los chicos de Grifindor, quienes cada vez que la rana se perdía realizaban distintas apuestas y competencias de quien la encuentra primero. Algo bastante divertido, dado que la rana tenia toda la agilidad de la que carecía su dueño.

- Aps - respondió Ginny, quien encontraba la costumbre de "buscando a Trevor" bastante aburrida, aunque igualmente se puso a mirar hacia todos lados por si la rana aparecía. Luego, recordó el objetivo de su visita.

-Han visto a Harry- pregunto rápidamente, bien sabia que el tiempo era oro, y ya había perdido bastante entre Ron y Trevor.

-Esta en el baño- le respondió Seamus, con cierto tono de reproche, sin embargo a Ginny no le importo. De repente se escucho un fuerte alboroto y Ginny solo pudo ver a Neville y Seamus saliendo a toda velocidad del dormitorio. Supuso que Trevor tenia algo que ver en eso. Decidió esperar a Harry sentada en su cama (supo cual era por que identifico su baúl que estaba junto a la litera) ahora que se encontraba sola en el dormitorio. Pero Harry demoraba mucho. Por lo que se recostó encima de las frazadas. Le gustaba el olor del cabello de Harry, es por eso que empezó a oler su almohada mientras se encontraba ahí. Tenia un olor raro, no sabia como identificarlo, siempre había intentado compararlo con algo sin embargo se le hacia difícil, era único.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- era una voz dura la que le hablaba, y Ginny la reconoció inmediatamente.

- Espero a Harry- le respondio levantándose abruptamente de la cama

- bien, esta en el baño, si quieres lo llamo- dijo Dean mientras se dirigía a la puerta que llevaba al baño del dormitorio.

-No te preocupes- pero el chico hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su ex novia, y siguió camninado. Luego de unos minutos salio Harry recién vestido (Ginny pudo notarlo por que tenia la camisa mal abotonada y la capa chueca) y con el pelo mojado. La pelirroja supuso que Dean no quería ver ni escuchar lo que ella tenia para decirle a Harry y por ello se había quedado adentro del baño. Por lo que solo tomo la mano de su novio y lo saco rápidamente de ahí.

- Vamos- le espeto mientras lo dirigía a la salida

-¿Adonde?- le pregunto Harry- ¿No habían pedido que suspendiéramos la practica para que pudieran terminar su ensayo? ¿Por qué no estas haciendo tu tarea?

- Ya la hice- le respondió Ginny mientras bajan la escalera y cruzaban la sala común.

- ¿entonces por que apoyaste a Demelza con lo del permiso?, ¡podríamos estar entrenando!-

- Por que quería estar contigo- Ginny paro su caminar y se dio vuelta para ofrecerle una gran sonrisa a Harry, quien recién cayo en cuenta que estaba solo con Ginny y no había rastro de Ron. Se iba a inclinar para besar a su novia, sin embargo Ginny se volteo inmediatamente y siguió caminado. Harry quien se sorprendió por este "¿Desaire?" se quedo ahí parado, hasta que Ginny volvió por él y le tiro de la mano.

-Apúrate ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, por Ron, Trevor y tu maldita ducha- Harry no entendió nada de lo que le dijo Ginny, sin embargo ésta en él camino le explico con lujo de detalles todo lo que había hecho para que pudieran tener la tarde juntos.

Los dos iban caminando de la mano por uno de los jardines del colegio. Ginny le iba relatando toda la historia y Harry iba muerto de la risa imaginando a la pobre Hermione aguantando a Ron. De pronto llegaron a un lugar que Harry nunca había visto, pero que era realmente hermoso. Era una parte del lago que se encontraba encerrada por una hilera de altos árboles, los que daban un efecto asombroso, era como estar en un mini lago, escondido de la vista de los demás, por todos lados. La luz era sumamente suave, dado que la abundancia de árboles tan solo dejaban un pequeño espacio de cielo visible, lo que otorgaba un escenario realmente de ensueño.

-Waaau!- exclamo Harry, con voz soñadora- ¿Cómo conociste este lugar?- le pregunto a Ginny

-Charlie me hablo de él. Me dijo que a veces puedes ver a crías de unicornio bebiendo agua del lago.

Harry realmente se sintió aliviado, por un momento pensó que Dean o Michael le había mostrado el lugar. Al parecer Ginny percibió el sentimiento del pelinegro por que agrego en voz baja - Tu eres la primera persona que traigo a este lugar.

Por un momento se miraron, y luego hicieron lo que mas deseaban: se besaron. Estuvieron un largo rato así, abrazados y besándose, el lugar era ideal, y los dos se sentían absolutamente plenos el uno con él otro. Sin embargo después de unos minutos Harry hablo, aunque sin despegar los labios de su novia, y dijo

-Sabes, me encanta estar así, pero me esta empezando a doler el cuello-

Ginny solo rió ante el comentario del moreno, por lo que se separo de él y fue a sentarse al pasto. Harry no dudo y la siguió sentándose a su lado. Le paso el brazo por su hombro, y ahora ya en una posición mas cómoda la volvió a besar. Ginny bien sabia que Harry, aunque estuviera sentado seguía teniendo mayor altura que ella, por lo que sin dejar de besarlo se movió para quedar sentada encima de sus piernas. Harry, quien no se esperaba este movimiento, le agrado bastante la iniciativa de su novia, y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo mas fuerte mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. No llevaban mucho tiempo de Novios, sin embargo Harry había descubierto lo agradable que era el sabor de la piel de Ginny, y cada vez que podía se dedicaba a recorrer con su boca cada parte que le era posible: sus manos, su cuello, su cara, su boca, hasta las pequeñas orejitas de la pelirroja le agradaban. Y así sin darse cuenta, mientras los dos disfrutaban del momento de repente Harry tomo conciencia que ya no estaban sentados, si no que se encontraban recostados sobre el pasto, ella encima de él. Por un momento dudo, había estado tan concentrado buscando algún lugar de Ginny por besar, que ni siquiera había pensado en que quizás estaba incomodando a la pelirroja. Sin embargo luego se dio cuenta, de que no era Así. Mientras Harry pensaba si era correcto lo que hacían, Ginny estaba pasando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Harry, por lo que acariciaba el abdomen y parte de la espalda del chico mientras besaba su cuello.

Con esta acción el moreno quedo absolutamente embobado, y tuvo miedo que estas mínimas caricias de su novia lo hicieran reaccionar mas de la cuenta, es que si su cuerpo respondía de esa "forma", Ginny se daría cuenta inmediatamente por la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Tienes la camisa mal abotonada- Ginny se había sentado a horcajadas encima de su abdomen y le observaba el pecho detenidamente. Harry no sabia si le hablaba en serio, o Ginny estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¡Merlín se estaban besando apasionadamente y ella se fijaba en que tenia la camisa mal abotonada!

-Creo que tenemos que arreglarla, no vaya a ser que después piensen mal de nosotros si llegas a medio vestir- Harry vio una sonrisa picara en la cara de su novia, y no pudo mas que exclamar quizás el mas agudo de los merlines cuando Ginny empezó a desabotonar su camisa y besar el pecho desnudo que iba dejando en el camino.

Esto definitivamente nublo la mente de Harry y todo pensamiento de si estaba bien o mal lo que estaban haciendo se fue quien sabe adonde, por que el solo atino a disfrutar mientras Ginny besaba su abdomen, su pecho, y luego su boca. Hasta ahora, Harry había mantenido sus manos bastante tranquilas sobre el cuerpo de Ginny solo se paseaban desde su espalda a su cabello y viceversa. Pero el chico quería mas, por lo que confió en el fuerte temperamento de su novia, para que lo detuviera si hacia algo indebido. Poco a poco empezó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a los muslos de ella, los cuales sorprendieron en demasía a Harry, quien veía a Ginny tan pequeña que nunca la imagino con semejante cantidad de carne. Él solo poso sus manos sobre el trasero de Ginny mientras la besaba, para así darle tiempo a ella de reaccionar si no le gustaba esta nueva incursión de sus manos. Sin embargo a la chica no pareció molestarle dado que dejo de besar su boca para empezar a besar su cuello con mas intensidad, y para asombro de Harry sus manos también dejaron el lugar en el que se encontraban para acariciar el trasero del chico. Esto avivo aun mas los deseos del moreno, quien sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la falda de Ginny y la subió para examinar con mayor profundidad lo que se convertía en este momento la parte mas hermosa del cuerpo de su novia. La piel de la chica se encontraba tibia, por lo que le daba una agradable sensación a Harry mientras examinaba detenidamente con sus manos un muslo y otro. Ginny mientras tanto solo se dedicaba a disfrutar. Nunca había estado así con un chico, ni nunca pensó estarlo, sin embargo Harry revolucionaba todo su mundo, y la hacia hacer cosas que ella jamás pensó.

Luego de un momento Ginny volvió a levantarse para quedar de nuevo sentada encima del abdomen del chico, no obstante esto no impidió a Harry seguir con su tarea de examinar el trasero y ahora las piernas de su novia.

- ¿No estas incomodo así?- le pregunto Ginny. Estaba ligeramente despeinada, y su cara estaba particularmente roja, sin embargo había otra cosa que llamo mucho mas la atención de Harry. Le había desarreglado de tal forma la falda que se podía ver parte de su ropa interior. Ginny se percato de la dirección que estaba tomando la vista de su novio, y en vez de sentir vergüenza (hasta ella misma se extraño después de su actitud) solo rió.

- Vez ese hilo rojo, es de la G.W de mis calzones. Mamá borda nuestras iniciales en nuestra ropa interior desde que éramos pequeños- y volvió a sonreír. A Harry le agrado demasiado esta sonrisa, con ella le demostraba que le estaba entregando toda su confianza y dejaba atrás todo sus pudores, la volvió a ver, y sintió que se volvió a enamorar de la chica con la cual jugo Quiditch en el verano. Con las manos aun en sus piernas, subió un poco mas la falda de su novia y observo con un poco mas de detenimiento las iniciales que había en sus calzones, por un momento tuvo ganas de reír al pensar que Ron tenia una de esas mismas en sus calzoncillos, sin embargo después se le vino una duda a la cabeza con respecto a Ginny. ¿tendrá también bordado su sujetador?

-Mamá también me bordo el sujetador- Harry al escuchar las palabras de su novia levanto la vista sorprendido e intento preguntarle si sabia legeremancia, sin embargo la pregunta nunca se logro formular por que se quedo observando con la boca abierta como Ginny se empezaba a sacar su Chaleco y luego a desabotonar su blusa. Harry hizo amago de parar a Ginny, y preguntarle si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Ginny afirmo con la cabeza y le dijo a su novio que junto a él estaba segura de muchas mas cosas.

De pronto, Harry se encontró con el torso desnudo, recostado en el pasto y observando una de las cosas mas bellas que jamás había visto. Ginny estaba medio desnuda solo con su sujetador y la falda de la escuela sentada encima de él. Harry no se fijo ni en las iniciales de su sujetador ni en que no se había dado cuenta como Ginny se había encargado de sacarle sus zapatos y los de ella y ahora estos se encontraban desparramados por ahí, si no que solo atino a levantarse y besar a Ginny con pasión, la tomo fuertemente y la apego aun mas a él. Ginny, bueno Ginny solo respondió.

Esa tarde para Harry fue perfecta, aprovecho a la mujer que tenia al lado en un cien por ciento, y descubrió muchas cosas que jamás pensó en descubrir. Y pese al miedo que tenia (y como era algo absolutamente inevitable) su cuerpo si "reacciono", y aunque él y Ginny nunca había conversado del tema, para los dos quedo demasiado claro que quizás eran demasiado jóvenes para intensificar aún mas su relación, sin embargo eso no impedía que sus manos no suplieran lo que no podían hacer con otras partes de su cuerpo.

Esa tarde, Ginny conoció completamente a Harry, lo examino, lo toco, lo acaricio, y calmo sus pasiones a través de sutiles y caricias y palabras de amor al oído. Harry por su parte, también conoció completamente a Ginny, la toco, la acaricio, y la observo detenidamente. Y se enamoro de ella nuevamente al ver esos dos pequeños lunares que tenia la chica en uno de sus senos, o esos dos hoyuelos que tenia al final de su espalda, pero se enamoro mil veces mas, al ver cada sonrisa que esta le regalaba en cada incursión que iniciaban. Esa tarde, fue una tarde llena de nervios y disculpas, de golpes involuntarios y torpeza de las que luego solo reían, fue una tarde de aprendizaje mutuo en que los dos descubrieron a la maravillosa persona que tenían al lado y le otorgaron su corazón ….

Harry había terminado. Se encontraba recostado encima de su cama, esperando que él rojo de su cara se fuera y su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Había vuelto a sucumbir a los deseos de su cuerpo y pese a que se decía a si mismo que esta era la última vez, sabia que no lo iba a ser. De pronto, alguien llamo a su puerta y la sorpresa de que lo encontraran en esa posición lo hizo levantarse rápidamente mientras se envolvía con la toalla para disimular su situación.

-¡Hey chico!, nosotros vamos a salir, solo te avisamos para que recuerdes que no tienes permiso para salir de tu habitación!- dijo la Voz de tío Vernon del otro lado de la puerta.

Harry al ver que no tenía intención de entrar, suspiro y solo se limito a gruñir en forma de respuesta. Bien sabia que si hablaba su voz algo cortada lo podría delatar, aparte no creía que tío Vernon aun estuviera detrás de la puerta esperando alguna respuesta.

Luego de unos segundos decidió vestirse, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y quizás seria mas apropiado ponerse la ropa de dormir, sin embargo decidió que bajaría por algo de comer antes de que sus tíos volvieran.

Cuando ya estaba listo, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, para dirigirse a la cocina, sin embargo en la sala de estar se encontró con su primo, algo que lo sorprendió debido a que pensaba que este se encontraba fuera de casa junto con sus tíos.

-Pensé que habías salido con tus padres- le dijo Harry con voz despreocupada mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Ahora que la relación era mucho mas distanciada con Dudley, en ciertas ocasiones se atrevía a iniciar conversación con su primo, pese a que la mayoría de las veces este no le contestaba.

- No. Decidí quedarme aquí. Tengo visita- le respondió este con una voz neutra.

Harry se sorprendió mucho con estas palabras, en primer lugar, por que Dudley le había hablado, y en segundo lugar, por que si su primo tenia visitas era por que iba a volver la chica. El moreno lo sabia bien, por que desde hace tiempo Dudley no invitaba a sus amigos a casa para que sus padres no vieran en lo que se habían convertido esos chicos (alcohólicos, drogadictos, delincuentes!), por lo que si estaba esperando visita, y mas cuando sus padres no estaban, era por que su novia vendría a verlo y Harry tendría que soportar otra noche mas llena de gemidos y palabras obscenas .

El moreno trato de no sobre reaccionar con esta noticia, por lo que decidió dejar hasta ahí la conversación con su primo y seguir hacia la cocina. Mientras examinaba lo que podría comer, pensaba en que no había vuelto a ver a la chica desde aquella vez, pero que su recuerdo había estado presente cada día después de ese evento. Nunca le había visto la cara, no sabia si se parecía a Ginny o no, sin embargo tanto su cuerpo como su larga cabellera roja, hacían que Harry pensara en su antigua novia con intensidad.

El sonido del timbre, interrumpió los pensamientos del chico. Al parecer la novia de Dudley había llegado. Harry instintivamente se llevo una mano al cabello intentando peinar un poco su desordenado pelo. Sin embargo después se dio cuenta de lo estupida que era su acción, y decidió tomar su comida y pasar por la sala de estar con absoluta calma, no tenia de que preocuparse esa chica no era Ginny, ni nunca lo seria. Solo rogó que ninguna cosa estupida le pasara en el camino para no quedar como un imbecil frente a la novia de su primo. Mientras iba avanzando, Harry no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente. Las tardes de Hogwarts pasaron por su mente como una serie fotográfica, y partes del cuerpo de Ginny hicieron presencia en la mayoría de las imágenes.

Iba saliendo de la cocina. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar nuevamente, y Harry se maldecía así mismo por ser tan solo un crió para estas cosas y no poder controlar su virilidad.

Estaba entrando a la sala de estar. Solo podía ver dos siluetas sentadas en el sofá abrazándose. Oh no! Tendría que pasar por delante de su primo mientras el se besaba con su novia, acaso no sabían lo que era conversar!!

Estaba justo al frente de la pareja y Harry miro un momento a la chica, pudo percatarse que esta ahora traía un faldita muy pequeña que dejaba a la luz sus largas piernas, arriba llevaba una blusa transparente que dejaba ver su sujetador. Esta imagen sin duda mato a Harry, y este sintió que su miembro estaba totalmente despierto. Sin embargo de un momento a otro todo cambio.

La pareja se dejo de besar al ver que tenían publico. Dudley tomo a su novia de la mano y se la llevo a su cuarto. Al pasar por el lado de Harry este sintió como si su miembro fuera un globo que se iba desinflando poco a poco: la novia de Dudley, era una vieja.

Harry las había visto muchas veces. Cuando se dedicaba a caminar por las calles en sus horas muertas, se sorprendía de ver a mujeres tan viejas vestidas como si tuvieran quince. Bueno su cuerpo era como de una jovencita, pero sus caras siempre estaban ultra maquilladas, como si de esa forma pudieran ocultar todas las arrugas que se les asomaban. Pese a que tenían un cuerpo espectacular su cara estaba llena de elementos sin mayor armonía, la mayoría de las veces, grandes bocas, acompañadas de narices deformes y ojos hundidos. La novia de Dudley, era definitivamente una de esas viejas, quizás, la mas fea que había visto hasta ahora.

De pronto a Harry le dieron unas grandes ganas de reír. No sabia como había comparado a su novia, la dulce y angelical Ginny, con ese vieja tan grotesca que subía ahora al dormitorio de su primo, era algo irreal alguna semejanza entre ellas dos, si hasta el pelo no tenia nada que ver con el de su novia. Ahora que Harry había visto mejor a la vieja, se había dado cuenta que su pelo era asquerosamente falso, y se pregunto como hacia esta señora para mantenerlo sujeto a su cabeza si la cosa parecía muerta a punto de caerse en cualquier momento.

Esta imagen tan sorpresiva hizo que Harry pensara instantáneamente en su novia como antes, no ya con unos deseos incontrolables e incluso animales, si no que de la forma que realmente inspiraba su chica: la esperanza para seguir adelante y vencer a los enemigos que lo acechaban.

Esa noche Harry supo que tal vez no podría dormir, sin embargo eso no le importo. Sabia que solo iba a ser una noche en la que perdería el sueño y tendría que aguantar esos asquerosos ruidos. Sin embargo sabia que a la mañana siguiente ya no tendría que soportar esos deseos impulsivos que hacían que sus pantalones se apretaran, y su desesperación saliera a flote. Esos manipuleos vulgares se reducirían y solo estarían presentes de la forma normal en que estaban presentes en cualquier chico de su edad.

Y, con una gran sonrisa subió las escaleras comiendo su sándwich, recordando a su dulce (y joven) Ginny, y planeando como mañana retomaría nuevamente la investigación de los Horrocruxes, que por una tontería había dejado abandonada.

_**Uf… gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior. Espero que este haya cumplido las expectativas. Y reitero mis disculpas por haber demorado tanto, pero es que necesitaba mis vacaciones!!! Y mujeres valoremos este día, y sigamos luchando por la igualdad de genero.**_

_**También pido disculpas por que no trato muy bien aquí a un tipo de mujer, que todos sabemos que existen, pero era parte del fic! Y se suponía que estaba dicho desde la visión de un chico de 16 años!**_

_**Bye, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Coni**_


	6. Como hemos cambiado!

_**Hola!! Merlín cumplí mi palabra y me demore solo dos semanas en publicar un nuevo capi. Lo que sucede es que entre a clases, y SON DIVINAS!! He leído ya bastante (estudio Castellano y Literatura), y creo que eso mismo me ha inspirado, por que como dijo una profesora: Para ser un buen escritor hay que ser primero un buen lector.**_

_**En cuanto a este capitulo, me demore bien poquito en escribirlo (será por que es cortito, plop!!), estaba absolutamente inspirada, tanto que ya tengo la idea de cómo van a ser los dos siguientes!!., Sin embargo no lo publique antes, para suplir lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior, tenia tanto cargo de conciencia por haberme demorado tanto en publicar, que apenas lo termine lo subí inmediatamente, sin revisar cosas básicas como la ortografía, gramática, el orden de tiempos, conjugaciones, etc.. Así que con este me di el tiempo de revisarlo lo mejor que pude, así que ya saben si se paso algún error por ahí, es por que simplemente es muy difícil (casi imposible) encontrar todas suciedades de un texto.**_

_**También debo decir, que originalmente este capi era mas largo, sin embargo cuando estaba escribiendo se fue desarrollando naturalmente un tema que me agrada mucho, y quise cortarlo para dedicarlo exclusivamente a la **__**Gran madre **__**de la obra de Rowling, ustedes saben quien es.!!**_

_**Bueno, solo lean, y me dicen que tal… espero sus reviews:…..**_

* * *

Cuando Ron tenia catorce años y su padre le dijo que podría invitar algún amigo para ir a los mundiales de quiditch, él inmediatamente pensó en Harry. Su amigo, era un fanático del deporte mágico, además, había sido criado por mugles, por lo tanto, no sabia lo maravilloso que era ver a todas esas estrellas del mundo mágico reunidas en un solo lugar para brindar una de las cosas mas divinas que pudiera existir: Quiditch. No obstante, luego de un momento recordó a Hermione. Ella también había sido criada por mugles, por lo tanto nunca había visto un espectáculo mágico, es por eso que no dudo que la castaña estaría fascinada de acompañarlo, aunque realmente no fuera una gran fanática del deporte mágico, ella estaba ávida por conocer todo lo que pudiera de su nuevo mundo. Es por ello que en la cena de ese mismo día, le dijo a su padre lo que había pensado.

-Obvio que invitare a Harry, pero Padre, también me gustaría invitar a otra persona- dijo Ron

-A quien hijo?, recuerda que Ginny también quiere invitar a una amiguita y no se si pueda conseguir mas entradas- 

- Oh, no te preocupes padre, mi amiga ira con su familia- dijo una muy joven y despreocupada Ginny, quien en ese instante se encontraba jugando con Fred y George mientras cenaba junto a toda su familia.

- Arthur, si Ginny no va a invitar a nadie, no creo que haya problema que Ron invite a alguien mas- dijo molly dulcemente, sin embargo su semblante cambio rápidamente al voltear en dirección a los gemelos y Ginny- Dejen de jugar en la mesa!! Estamos cenando, además están molestando a Bill y Charlie!

Fred miro a su madre con cara de ofendido

-Madre!!. Nosotros no los estamos molestando..

- Los estamos divirtiendo- acoto su gemelo - además. ¿por que no nos preguntas a nosotros si queremos invitar a alguien? ¿nos estas discriminando?- termino con voz de dolor!

-No los discrimino- dijo Molly con tono estricto- pero por como dejaron su dormitorio ayer (todavía no puedo sacar el moco verde que cubre el techo!!), aún no estoy segura si les permitiré ir al mundial!!

-¡Madre!- exclamaron los dos al unísono mientras el resto de la familia (a excepción de Percy, quien se encontraba concentrado en unos papeles y no tomaba en cuenta la conversación que se llevaba a cabo) se burlaban de ellos. 

-¿Y a quien mas quieres invitar Ron? - hablo Bill - ¿otro amigo famoso?

-Nop, ella es hija de mugles- respondió Ron con naturalidad mientras metía una gran cucharada de estofado a su boca

-¿Ella?- pregunto Molly con preocupación, realmente no sabia si estaba preparada para que el menor de sus hijos trajera una chica a la casa

-¿Ella?- preguntaron los gemelos con tono de burla - de seguro es Hermione Granger- dijo Fred

-Ron y ella no se despegan ni un segundo en el colegio- continuo George y se unió a su hermano quien se encontraba mandando besitos, y realizando gestos afeminados.

Bill, Ginny y Charlie solo atinaron a reír, sin embargo Ron, realmente no se daba cuenta por que había causado tanto asombro en su familia el hecho de que él quisiera invitar a Hermione, es decir, solo era Hermione!.

-Hijo ¿ella es la chica que deseas invitar?, ¿es la niña que estaba en el callejón diagon el año pasado junto a sus padres, cierto?.- Pregunto su madre un poco mas animada, ya conocía a los padres de Hermione y se veían muy decentes, por otro lado, a Molly la castaña le había parecido una muchachita encantadora.

Ron quien se encontraba mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus Hermanos, miro a su madre y le respondió.

- Si, es ella. Hermione es hija de mugles y jamás ha visto un espectáculo así, y como sus padres tampoco saben de Quiditch, no creo que vayan a ir. Por favor puede venir ella también?

- Claro hijo, espero que Ginny no tenga ningún problema en compartir cuarto con ella- espeto Arthur mientras miraba a su hija.

Ginny, quien ya había parado de reír, cambio su semblante automáticamente, fue como si una sombra hubiera aparecido en su rostro. Solo se escucho un tímido susurro salir de sus labios

-no, ningún problema-.

Lo cierto era, que desde que había sucedido lo de la cámara de los secretos en su primer año, ella mantenía cierta distancia con la amiga de su hermano. Todavía se sentía culpable de que ella haya sido petrificada.

-Entonces, muchas gracias madre, la cena estaba deliciosa- dijo Ron mientras se paraba y se dirigía a besar a su madre- Buenas noches, iré a dormir y mañana le escribiré a Hermione para darle la noticia. Buenas noches padre- Ron se despidió de su padre y luego se perdió por las escaleras mientras todos lo miraban y le respondían las buenas noches a él también.

-Ginny, tu conoces mejor a esa chica, dime ¿es una buena niña?- pregunto Molly luego de que Ron se había ido

Ginny no sabia que decir, en verdad no sabia mucho de la amiga de su hermano, solo sabia que pasaba todo el tiempo con él y con Harry, lo que le causaba un poco de envidia.

-Es una aburrida!- dijo George

-Yo no se como Ron puede pasar tanto tiempo con ella!- apoyo Fred mientras seguía comiendo.

-Madre - era Percy quien hablaba, había dejado sus papeles de lado, para empezar a comer- Yo he compartido con esa chica, y te puedo decir que es una excelente compañía e influencia para Ronald, es la primera en su clase, además su comportamiento es intachable.

Molly suspiro aliviada.

- Sin contar la veces en que se encerraba en el baño de chicas junto a Ronald, no tengo nada que decir- continuo Percy.

El color de la cara de Molly se volvió verde y desde ese día decidió que vigilaría mas de cerca de su hijo, los demás solo reían por lo que había dicho el serio de la familia …

Tres años después, esta situación se volvía a repetir en la Madriguera, sin embargo ahora todo era mas complicado 

Ron había reflexionado en esto toda la semana, a pesar de todo, aún seguía teniendo dudas. 

Sabia que tenia que encontrar el momento preciso en que su madre estuviera sola, dado que por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a ser victima de las bromas de sus hermanos. También había decidido no recurrir a Ginny: ella con sus preguntas insidiosas, podía ser mas molesta que los gemelos, además, la notaba algo desanimada y esta actitud lo incomodaba un poco, por lo tanto, su hermana menor estaba descartada. Los gemelos, descartados inmediatamente, no hay necesidad de explicar por qué. Charlie, aun no llegaba de Rumania. Su padre, estaba muy ocupado por el trabajo y la orden, y hace varias noches que no lo veía. Bill, había decidido que quizás la única persona que lo podía ayudar era su hermano mayor, él era más comprensivo que los demás, también era maduro, y de verdad sabia no hacer preguntas incomodas. El gran problema, era que cada vez que se acercaba a Bill, Fleur estaba con él, y al parecer, emanando toda su parte veela porque por algún motivo, Ron se quedaba como un tonto salivando por la novia de su hermano y se olvidaba del asunto en cuestión. 

-¡Diablos!. ¡esto era más fácil cuando tenia catorce años!- se dijo así mismo. Se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, su madre lo había mandado a arreglar la habitación, y él no había protestado, por que en verdad deseaba salir de la cocina la cual realmente estaba saturada: Fleur, su madre, Tonks, los gemelos y Ginny, convertían el ambiente en algo realmente desagradable. 

Antes, nunca le había molestado la presencia de tanta gente en su casa, sino mas bien le alegraba (aunque no lo admitiera en publico), pero ahora el chico necesitaba pensar. 

La llegada de Harry estaba planeada, sus padres y la orden se habían encargado de ello. Sin embargo, cuando se despidió en la estación King Cross de sus dos mejores amigos, los tres olvidaron un pequeño detalle: Hermione. Claro, era obvio que ella iba a ser una de las invitadas a la boda de Bill y Fleur, sin embargo, los chicos no se podían arriesgar a que la castaña arribara en la Madriguera tan tarde, es decir cuando Harry ya fuera mayor de edad y por lo tanto estuviera sin la protección de su madre. Ella tenia que estar antes, ojalá antes que Harry, puesto que debían planear como seria el viaje, cuando lo iniciarían, que llevarían y que dejarían, eran muchas las cosas por resolver y que necesitaban de la castaña imprescindiblemente, sin embargo, lo que mas preocupaba a Ron, era ella misma. Él deseaba que arribara pronto a su casa por el simple hecho de que no soportaba levantarse todos los días con noticias de ataques, ataques que bien podrían dirigirse algún día hacia Hermione y sus padres, por ello la necesitaba en la madriguera, a salvo de cualquier loco que pudiera hacerle daño. Es por esto que había decidido pedirle a sus padres que la fueran a buscar cuanto antes.

Pero, ¿Cuál era la complicación? ¿no era la primera vez que iba a pedir que viniera Hermione? Además, frente a como estaban las cosas en el mundo mágico, era lógico ¿no?.

Sin embargo el problema de Ron, era que no quería que las cosas se malinterpretaran, dado que una cosa es que él haya casi reconocido que se podría llegar a interesar por Hermione delante de su hermana, en un momento de absoluta debilidad, y la otra, era que su familia supiera que en realidad se moría por la castaña a la cual presentaba siempre como su mejor amiga. Ron tenia miedo que alguno de sus hermanos, al saber que él gustaba de su amiga, dijera algún comentario desubicado mientras la chica estuviera en su casa, sin embargo, también sabia que mientras mas lo pensaba, mas tiempo pasaba Hermione desamparada lejos de él.

- Lo tengo que hacer ahora!- se dijo. Ya no había espacio para miedos, además, si a alguien decía algo, él lo podría hechizar, total ya era mayor de edad, además recordó el hechizo mufliato por lo que decidió que mientras le pedía a su madre lo de Hermione, lo lanzaría para que nadie escuchase su conversación.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, iba pensando en las palabras que utilizaría para su petición, sin embargo, de repente choco con una larga cabellera rubia la cual encontraba fuera del dormitorio de Ginny. 

-Lo siento- dijo un poco embobado.

-Oh, No te pgeocupegs Gon- le respondió Calidamente Fleur.

Este. mientras se disponía a seguir su camino, tomo conciencia de que Fleur estaba afuera del dormitorio de su hermana, y le pareció algo curioso

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto, sin embargo la curiosidad le dio un tono demasiado inquisitivo a su voz- quiero decir, esta es la habitación de Ginny- explico tratando de sonar mas suave.

-Pog supuesto que se que egsta es la habitación de Guinny- respondió Fleur- esta aquí ahoga, solo quiego hablag un momento con ella.

-No quiero sonar desagradable Fleur, pero quizás ella no quiera hablar contigo- trato de explicar el pelirrojo

Fleur solo lo miro con ternura, ella sabia claramente que Ron solo estaba tratando de proteger a su hermana y brindarle tranquilidad.

-Cgeo que tienes Gazón, sin embaggo lo intentague- y le guiño un ojo.

Ron, un tanto atontado, solo atino a sonreír, y dejo a Fleur ahí. Total ese no era asunto suyo.

Cuando llego a la cocina, vio con alivio que Tonks y los gemelos ya no estaban ahí, solo se encontraba su madre, con suerte, quizás ni siquiera tendría que utilizar el mufliato, se acerco lentamente y una gran nostalgia se le vino encima, su madre estaba cocinando ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para volver a probar algo preparado por su madre después de la partida?

Carraspeo para llamar la atención 

-Dime cariño- respondió Molly con un tono despreocupado. En ese momento se encontraba cocinando algo en una enorme olla, Ron no reconoció que era, sin embargo olía exquisito. Él se sentó en la silla mas cercana, y se decidió.

-Mamá, creo que Hermione debería venir antes a casa- soltó de una.

-Ron, tu sabes que Hermione vendrá a la boda, ¿para que quieres que venga antes?

-Ella te puede ayudar con los preparativos- Ron se dio cuenta que ese era un argumento para nada convincente 

-No es necesario, pronto llegara la familia de Fleur y ellos me ayudaran- Le respondió Molly

-Pero Hermione seria de gran ayuda también!

-Ron, tu sabes que no es necesario que venga antes- Molly realmente se estaba cansando, no entendía por que Ron quería que Hermione viniera antes.

El chico, por otro lado, no sabia que decir, pero estaba seguro que no saldría de la habitación hasta que convenciera a su madre

-Cuando Harry llegue, el necesitara que Hermione y yo estemos a su lado, a él le dolió mucho la muerte de Dumbledore!- Otro mal argumento, pero es que en situaciones como esta le costaba pensar en algo mejor.

Molly, quien aun no superaba el suceso, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió con comprensión a su hijo. Se volteo y le dijo:

-Ron, a todos nos dolió la muerte de Albus, sin embargo tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello. Yo lo se, tú lo sabes, y estoy segura de que Harry también lo sabe- Ron estaba realmente sorprendido, pensaba que su madre no iba a caer, sin embargo se había equivocado, había avanzado un paso, su madre, se estaba sensibilizando. 

-Pero mamá, Harry nos necesita!!- exclamo con voz sufrida

-Lo se cariño, y de verdad sabes que no tengo problema en que venga Hermione, pero no hay espacio, pronto vendrá tu hermano de Rumania, y después llegara la familia de Fleur, ¡la casa será un caos!-

Oh, oh. No había pensado en eso. El paso que había avanzado, quedo nulo dado que con esto había retrocedido dos pasos de una. Tenia que pensar en otra cosa. 

-Lo se, pero los gemelos ya no viven aquí, y Charlie puede dormir con nosotros, tu sabes que Ginny no tiene problema en compartir su cuarto con Hermione- Lo sabia, era una medida desesperada, pero estaba dispuesto a dormir con el Ghoul si era necesario con tal de lograr su cometido.

-Pero lo compartirá con la hermana de Fleur!, ¿Dónde dormirá Gabrielle, si Hermione esta aquí?- 

Merlín, por que tenia que tener una mamá tan inquisitiva, si solo dijera si y ya. Ron realmente se estaba desesperando, la idea de tener a Hermione a su lado pronto se estaba yendo por el inodoro.

-Mamá, después veremos como nos organizamos!! ¡¡Por los pantalones de Merlín madre, ES HERMIONE!!- suplico Ron, su voz ahora realmente era sufrida. No sabia como rebatirle los argumentos a su madre. Por lo tanto tomo una decisión, si tenia que decirle la verdad a su madre con tal que dejara venir a Hermione antes, lo haría, le importaba poco lo que dijeran sus hermanos, si tenia a la castaña a su lado.

Molly, sabia que su hijo aun estaba afectado por lo pasado el año pasado, y también tenia claro que él no quería molestar, sin embargo la intrigaba en demasía la desesperación de Ron. Se acerco poco a poco y le tomo las manos. Ron la miro fijamente, y Molly pudo percibir una lagrimas que asomaban en sus ojos. Ella no sabia cual era la causa del sufrimiento de Ron, pero le dolía en el alma verlo así.

- ¡Oh hijo! ¿dime que tienes?- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- yo se que te duele lo que ocurrió en el colegio, que el accidente de Bill te dejo mal, pero no soporto verte así! Merlín sabe que te amo a ti y a tus hermanos, lo daría todo solo por verte feliz. 

-Mamá por favor, solo deja que Hermione llegue a casa antes, Por favor!!- suplico Ron entre lagrimas. No soportaba ver que su mamá sufriera, y le iba doler mucho dejarla por ir en busca de los horrocruxes, sin embargo no podía descuidar a Harry, y mucho menos a Hermione.

-¿Pero no entiendo por que?, ella llegara solo unos días después de Harry, después pasaran todo el tiempo juntos hasta que se vayan al colegio!

-Mamá, ¡por favor!- dijo Ron entre llantos, no lo soportaba más, su madre no sabia que él no volvería a Hogwarts, su madre no sabia que en unos días el emprendería un viaje, un viaje a lo desconocido, o lo más probable a la muerte. 

-Hijo, por favor, dime que sucede, tú y Ginny me tienen con el alma en un hilo, son tan pequeños y han sufrido tanto!- Exclamo Molly también entre llantos. Odiaba con todo su corazón a Voldemort, lo odiaba por que desde los once años le había robado la inocencia a sus dos bebés.

-Solo deja que Hermione venga si, ella esta sola y tu viste en el periódico lo que le paso a los Mcbride la semana pasada, no quiero que Hermione sea una mas. ¡Ella aquí estará mas segura que en la casa de sus padres!- Lo había dicho, no le importaba si su madre sabia de sus sentimientos, quizás un poco de honestidad frente a lo mas profundo de su corazón seria un buen regalo de despedida para la mujer que le dio la vida. 

Molly, aflojo un poco el abrazo y miro fijamente a su hijo, Ron tenia los ojos rojos y se estaban empezando a hinchar, ella lo comprendió inmediatamente y se reprocho a si misma no haber pensado en ello antes. Hermione sola en su casa con sus padres seria un blanco fácil para los mortifagos. 

-Oh Ron! lo siento tanto, estábamos tan preocupado por Bill, y por Harry que nos olvidamos totalmente de Hermione, por supuesto que ella vendrá, y tal vez seria conveniente que sus padres también vinieran con ella, ya veremos como nos la arreglaremos en la casa. No te preocupes hijo.

Ron suspiro aliviado, y le entrego una calida sonrisa a su madre, seguida de un fuerte abrazo, ese abrazo tenia todo el amor que el sentía por Molly y también el agradecimiento, sinceramente se sentía afortunado y para que decir orgulloso, no sabia como expresárselo por lo que solo alargo lo mas que pudo esta muestra de amor, bien sabia que quizás era la última vez que podría sentir la calidez del regazo materno. 

Luego de un momento y después de secarse las últimas lagrimas que aun corrían por su cara, le dijo a su madre que le enviaría inmediatamente a Pig a los Granger.

-Solo asegúrate de no decir nada muy importante en la carta, en cuanto a la fecha, dile que se lo haremos llegar con un patronus, pero que este lista desde ya. Iremos lo mas pronto a buscarlos- dijo Molly mientras veía a su hijo y se preguntaba desde cuando se había convertido en un hombre. 

-Si madre- dijo Ron y se alejo de la cocina, sin embargo antes de llegar a las escaleras escucho que su madre lo llamaba, retrocedió y miro atentamente a su madre para escuchar que tenia que decir

-Mi niño, te haz convertido en todo un caballerito, Hermione tiene suerte de que estés a su lado- Ron se sonrojo con las palabras de su madre y espeto nervioso

-Ella es mi mejor amiga mamá! Es … es como mi hermana!- luego de decir esto, subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo, ya había sucumbido a las lagrimas delante de su madre, y le había dejado claro implícitamente que Hermione era muy importante para él, sin embargo no se dejaría interrogar, hoy había habido mucha sensibilidad entre su madre y él.

Molly mientras tanto, solo le sonrió, ella sabia muy bien que Hermione era todo para Ron, menos una hermana

* * *

_**Oh, espero que les haya gustado, a mi por lo menos me gusta mucho como se van desarrollando las escenas, sin embargo para una persona pseudos escritora como yo, se nos hacen imprescindibles las criticas. En verdad deseo que dejen su comentario, me gustaría saber que opinan de este pequeño proyecto que me esta haciendo inmensamente feliz. **_

_**Con respecto a la historia, esto esta dedicado a todas las madres que la leen (la mía entre ellas a la cual poco a poco estoy metiendo en el mundo potteriano), un beso para ustedes mujeres admirables, obreras del amor. **_

_**Espero algún día unirme a su circulo!!**_

_**Besos Coni.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!! **_


	7. Estamos juntos

_**Estamos juntos. **_

_Hermione:_

_Mi madre me ha dicho que te escriba, dado que necesita gente que le ayude con la boda y pensó que tu estarías encantada de venir unos días y cooperar. Yo creo lo mismo, además, también he pensado que puede ser útil para que hablemos de ya-sabes-que antes de que llegue nuestro compañero. Mi padre te avisara con su comadreja. _

_Se despide Ron_

_P.D.: Mi madre ha dicho que tus padres también están invitados, no se por qué, pero cree que a ellos les gustaría presenciar una boda mágica!_

Ron leyó detenidamente la carta varias veces para verificar si no había puesto nada importante en ella (ya sea Harry, Fechas, Patronus o sentimientos), sin embargo después de revisarla una y otra vez, pensó que estaba lista para ser enviada. Busco a Pig, quien en ese momento se encontraba aleteando en su jaula y le ato la carta en una de sus patas, luego de advertirle que le diera la carta solo a Hermione, la soltó por la ventana y la observo alejarse por entre las montañas.

* * *

Para Hermione, lo que llevaba de vacaciones habían sido quizás los días mas difíciles de su vida. Se sentía sola, sin fuerzas para continuar con su decisión, pues sabia muy bien que en el regazo de sus padres no necesitaba mucho para ser feliz, sin embargo si la injusticia y el sufrimiento estaban al acecho, ella no iba a ser una de las personas que se quedaria quieta, y si aquello significaba arriesgar su vida por lo que creía correcto: ella era capaz de hacerlo.

No era una decisión fácil, sobre todo por que el hecho de partir seria sinónimo de abandonar a sus padres, dejarlos a su propia suerte en un mundo que se volvía cada vez más difícil, y aunque ella tenia un plan, sabia que jamás seria lo suficiente para mantenerlos a salvo. Pero más no podía hacer, era momento de definir prioridades, y ella ya lo había decidido: su prioridad era la misión.

Se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo, a través de la ventana de su cuarto, quizás este iba a ser unos de los últimos minutos de paz que viviría en mucho tiempo, por ello solo se dedico a disfrutarlo. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de una pequeña mancha oscura que se venia acercando, sus pensamientos se encontraba tan lejanos, que cuando Pig toco su hombro fue una reacción inmediata sacar su varita y ponerse en posición de ataque.

-No creo que esa lechuza sea muy peligrosa-

Hermione miro a Pig, y luego a su padre -¿Cuándo había llegado?-

-ehh … si, estaba distraída- respondió mientras cogía a Pig, y sacaba la carta que está llevaba en su pata

-Hija, tú no estabas distraída, estabas pensativa- le respondió el señor Granger riendo.

Hermione no supo que responder, ¿cómo decirle a tu padre que le tienes miedo al futuro?, ¿cómo pedirle a tu Padre que te proteja cuando sabes que él no puede hacer nada por ti?, ¿desde cuando el destino del mundo estaba en tus manos?.

-Ya estás grande hija, y lo que te está pasando es absolutamente normal, no tienes por qué analizarlo tanto- Merlín, ¿a qué se refería su padre? -Es decir me cuesta aceptarlo... ¡eres mi bebé!- Continuo el señor Granger con voz compasiva- Pero son tus decisiones, eso es lo que importa, ¡qué estés feliz con ellas!-

-No se lo que quieres decir- respondió Hermione con voz dubitativa- es decir ¿a qué te refieres con que son mis decisiones y me tienen que hacer feliz?-

-Me refiero a qué espero que el chico que te manda esas cartas sea el indicado-

Hermione enrojeció fuertemente, miro el sobre que traía en su mano, y vio el nombre de Ron Weasley, y por un momento también deseo que él fuera el indicado.

-Es una carta de Ginny Papá-

El señor Granger se acerco, tomo el sobre que tenia su hija en la mano, y leyó el nombre del pelirrojo en el sobre. Hermione avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, le quito rápidamente la carta de sus manos y la escondió en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

No se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su padre, El señor Granger guardo silencio por algunos minutos y luego le dijo

-a mi no tienes por qué mentirme, ya te dije que es algo normal, ya eres toda una jovencita-

-no es lo que tú crees!- interrumpió Hermione a su padre, sin embargo el señor Granger ignoro sus palabras y siguió

-lo único que espero es que sea un buen chico, y que tenga buenas notas en el colegio- termino el papá de Hermione.

-las tiene, es uno de los mejores de la clase, además es prefecto igual que yo, y en segundo año gano un premio por servicios especiales al colegio- contesto Hermione rápidamente, sin embargo volvió a enrojecer al darse cuenta que en su apresuramiento por contestar le había dado la razón a su papá, volvió a bajar la cabeza.

El señor Granger solo sonrió, sabía de los sentimientos de su hija desde hace mucho, y le causaba mucha ternura que Hermione estuviera creciendo. Sin embargo el Señor Granger no sabía que su hija estaba creciendo apresuradamente, que tenia en sus manos más responsabilidades de las que podía hacerse cargo, que su hija no era la jovencita que él miraba, si no que ya era toda una mujer.

Sonrió y le contesto

-si tu lo dices está bien. Además me agrada su familia. Es graciosa- y rió

Hermione miro enternecida a su papá, quién luego de decirle esto la beso en la frente y salio de la habitación.

Si su papá era feliz pensando que su hija tenía novio, a Hermione no le desagradaba la idea de que pensara que fuera Ron. Por lo menos ahora sabía, que si sobrevivían y ella se atrevía a decirle a Ron lo que sentía, y esté la aceptaba, Ron seria bienvenido en su casa.

Con estos locos pensamientos y sonriendo como boba, Hermione saco la carta de su bolsillo para ver que cosa decía.

_Hermione:_

_Mi madre me ha dicho que te escriba, dado que necesita gente que le ayude con la boda y pensó que tu estarías encantada de venir unos días y cooperar. Yo creo lo mismo, además, también he pensado que puede ser útil para que hablemos de ya-sabes-que antes de que llegue nuestro compañero. Mi padre te avisara con su comadreja. _

_Se despide Ron_

_P.D.: Mi madre ha dicho que tus padres también están invitados, no se por qué, pero cree que a ellos les gustaría presenciar una boda mágica!_

-Me quiere proteger …. Y quiere proteger a mis padres- dijo Hermione reflexiva. Sin embargo ella ya tenía un plan para proteger a sus padres, y pensó que este era más efectivo, más doloroso, pero efectivo.

De pronto mientras leía la carta nuevamente, apareció una sombra brillante que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una comadreja, era el patronus del señor Weasley.

_Hermione, esta noche iremos por ti y tus padres, utilizaremos la aparición conjunta, traigan mudas para mucho tiempo. _

Ahora estaba confirmado, esta noche comenzaría todo, pero …

-¡Tengo que hacerlo hoy!- Dijo Hermione con voz de angustia. Tenía mucha cosas que hacer, y no sabía si alcanzaría, no sabía si quería que empezara todo hoy …

* * *

En la madriguera mientras tanto, Ron se encontraba muy nervioso, su padre acababa de mandarle el patronus a Hermione, y ansiaba con todo su ser que la noche viniera pronto.

- Iremos Fred, George y Yo. No podemos mandar a buscar a nadie de la Orden dado que están en misiones- Dijo el señor Weasley, mientras almorzaban todos en la Madriguera,

-¡Irán ellos!- exclamo Ron enojado apuntando a los Gemelos- ¡No pueden ir ellos, para eso voy yo!

-¿No confías en nosotros hermanito?- Dijo George

-Deberías hacerlo, por lo menos nosotros llegamos enteros cuando nos aparecemos!- rió Fred.

-Ron eso es cierto, los chicos son confiables- Dijo la Sra. Weasley, mientras los gemelos miraban triunfantes- Solo en cuanto a aparición!-termino.

-Madre!!- reclamaron los dos.

Mientras la Familia reía, Ron no entendía como podían estar tan tranquilos. Podía pasar cualquier cosa en el camino, un ataque inesperado, cualquier cosa, y todos aquí como si lo que fuera a ocurrir en la noche fuera un juego.

-Ron cálmate … todo saldrá bien- Era Ginny, quien venia llegando a la mesa junto a Fleur. Todos miraron con extrañeza a las chicas llegar juntas, lo más probable era que Ginny hubiera hecho una de las suyas.

-Cómo lo sabes?, tú jamás haz estado en peligro, como lo ha estado Hermione, Tú no la conoces!!-le dijo Ron preso de la angustia y la aflicción.

Ginny sabía muy bien qué responderle a Ron, sin embargo quedo en silencio por unos minutos y miro a su cuñada que estaba sentada al frente de ella junto a su hermano mayor quien lucia las horrorosas cicatrices que había ganado en la batalla anterior. Fleur solo negó con la cabeza y Ginny guardo silencio. Ron, conciente de que lo que había dicho era un error, se disculpo al ver pesar en los ojos de su hermana.

-Disculpa Ginny, estoy nervioso y eso no era lo que quería decir.-exclamo apenado

-No te preocupes, pero debes aprender a confiar en nosotros-

La señora Weasley un tanto emocionada por las palabras de su hija sollozo disimuladamente, sin embargo todos se lograron percatar. Eran días difíciles y todos trataban de mostrar su mejor cara no desalentar a la persona que tenían a su lado.

-¡Tengo hambre!- dijo Fred, tratando de cambiar el tema y levantar los ánimos.

-No deberías comer tanto… últimamente haz engordado- Le respondió George examinandolo por debajo de la mesa.

Todos rieron con esta palabras y con el manotazo en la cabeza que le dio Fred a su hermano Gemelo. La señora Weasley empezó a servir el almuerzo y cada uno degusto la exquisita comida que está había preparado para su familia. Sin embargo, Ginny noto que Ron, pese al intento de los Gemelos de subirle el ánimo, aún seguía cabizbajo. Pese a que conocía muy bien a su hermano no sabía que decir: ¿cuáles son las palabras justas para espantar el miedo?, ¿Cómo asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien cuando el peligro estaba tan cerca?. Por lo tanto, la menor de la familia sólo atino a tomar la mano de su hermano por debajo de la mesa y le sonrió.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al notar como la calidez de la mano de Ginny abrazaba la suya, fue como cuando vas al mar y sientes que la brisa te toca al poner el primer píe en la arena, giro la vista y vio la hermosa sonrisa de su hermana, la diferencia estaba en que Ginny emanaba frescura y tambien calidez. de pronto supo que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

Hermione ya había empacado todas sus cosas y ahora había aprovechado que sus padres se habían ido al trabajo para empacar todo lo necesario para ellos. Con cada prenda que guardaba, aparecía un recuerdo, recuerdos que parecían olvidados pero que ahora eran el único ancla hacía esperanza. Todos los cuadros en los que se suponía debían haber tres personas, ahora tan solo habían dos: un matrimonio joven y feliz. La castaña los miraba y trataba de acostumbrarse a la idea de que todo así seria mejor.

Cuando termino de empacar, y se aseguro que sus padres y ella tenían todo lo necesario, redujo su maleta con un hechizo y la puso en su bolsillo. Con un hechizo levitatorio llevo las maletas de sus padres y las bajo por las escaleras hasta la sala de espera. Luego se sentó a esperar y también a llorar.

A las 6 de la tarde, y cuando Hermione ya había vaciado sus ojos, la puerta de la sala se abrió. Eran sus padres, los dos venían sonriendo y conversando quizás quién sabe qué. Hermione fue a la puerta a recibirlos y sin decirles nada los abrazo. Los señores Granger se asombraron un poco con este repentino gesto, sin embargo abrazaron con fuerza a su hija hasta que esta los soltó. Luego de ello solo vieron a Hermione apuntarlos con su varita y un enorme resplandor amarillo que salía de está.

-Cariño son las 6- dijo una mujer castaña a su marido mientras cogía una gran maleta.

-No te preocupes Mónica, el vuela sale a las 9, aún tenemos mucho tiempo- le respondió su esposo, mientras tomaba la otra maleta y salía de la que fue su casa por años para iniciar la aventura que había añorado desde pequeño.

Hermione estaba escondida detrás de un sillón, y solo espero escuchar el golpe de la puerta para soltar un largo quejido de dolor y angustia. Sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas y de pronto su cuerpo se fue al suelo, no obstante esto no le importo. El dolor inundaba su cuerpo, sentía que el aire se acababa, al igual que la felicidad y el calor.

Cuando el señor weasley junto a los gemelos se aparecieron en la casa de Hermione, un extraño silencio les llamo la atención. Se sintieron un poco intrusos dado que creían que los señores Granger y su hija los estarían esperando, pero no había nadie... Pensaron lo peor.

-Rápido suban y busquen en las habitaciones- mando Arthur mientras revisaba la sala y se disponía a buscar en la cocina. Los gemelos obedecieron sin vacilar y luego de revisar cada uno de los dormitorios bajaron nuevamente

-No hay nadie, ni tampoco hay nada-dijo Fred.

-No están sus cosas, ropa y eso. ¡Hermione no esta!- termino George. La chispa que siempre había caracterizado a los gemelos ya no estaba, y el carácter amable de su padre había sido reemplazado por una expresión de dolor y preocupación. Guardaron silencio un momento y de pronto escucharon una suave respiración que era acompañado con un leve hipido. Todos se miraron e intentaron averiguar de donde venía el sonido. Miraron con atención para todos los lugares sin embargo la casa parecía vacía, no obstante el extraño sonido seguía.

George, quien empezó a caminar en busca del origen de este sonido, vio detrás de uno de los sofás una extraña mancha castaña que en un principio había confundido con un peludo sacudepies, se asomo y poco a poco el cuerpo acurrucado de Hermione empezó a aparecer. Se acerco asustado pensando lo peor, quito el pelo que cubría la cara de la chica y se dio cuenta que solo estaba dormida, en otra ocasión se hubiera reído largamente al saber que la amiga de su hermano menor se había quedado dormida en el suelo, sin embargo un sentimiento parecido a la lástima asomo al ver el estado de la castaña. Las lágrimas aun estaban en sus mejillas, y pese a que dormía se podía notar claramente la hinchazón de sus ojos. Se levanto con cuidado y llamo a sus padre y hermano que aún seguían buscando por la casa.

-Creo que esta dormida- le dijo a su padre cuando esté llego corriendo, y antes de que se alarmara por encontrarla en aquella situación. Fred se acerco y al mirar el rostro de la chica solo pudo sentir compasión.

El señor weasley tomo a Hermione en brazos y con mucho cuidado la acostó sobre un sillón. Mando a uno de sus hijos por un vaso de agua, y luego trato de despertar a la chica.

Hermione, abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver una cabellera color fuego

-Ron...- susurro, y los gemelos se miraron con complicidad.

Hermione no noto esto, si no que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola con Ron si no que habían más personas. Que no se encontraba en su cama si no que en algo áspero e incomodo. Sin terminar aún de abrir los ojos busco su varita y se levanto rápidamente.

-Tranquila Hermione, soy yo Arthur, hemos venido por ti-

Hermione se avergonzó, y trato de acomodarse la ropa y quitarse las lagrimas que sentia secas en su cara.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? También hemos venido por ellos, ¿Qué te sucedió, por que estabas en el suelo?- prosiguió el Señor Weasley

-No deberías estudiar tanto, hace mal para la salud!- le dijo George.

-Mis padres están a salvo, solo yo iré a su casa Señor Weasley- respondio Hermione, ignorando el estúpido comentario de George.

-Pero donde están?. No pueden andar solos, ¡es muy peligroso, Voldemort podría dar con ellos!- exclamo el Arthur.

-No creo que Voldemort los considere demasiado importantes, son mugles. Aparte ellos se han ido y les he borrado la memoria- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Los gemelos quienes ya se habían relajado y estaban jugando pasarse una bola de cristal se detuvieron y esta se rompió al caer al suelo. El señor Weasley de pronto entendió todo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus hijos se habían mandado una de las suyas. Hermione para romper la escena de incomodidad saco de su bolsillo su maleta y se la mostró a los Weasley.

-Aquí están todas mis cosas, si me permiten pasar al baño, estoy lista para que nos vayamos- los Weasley solo asintieron, y vieron como una fuerte mujer se alejaba de ellos para limpiar los rastros de su dolor.

-Voy a avisar a la casa que ya vamos y que todo esta bien, ustedes reparen esa cosa que rompieron!- el Señor weasley produjo un patronus y lo envió a la madriguera para que los esperaran. Los gemelos luego de reparar la bola de cristal esperaron en un inusitado silencio.

Cuando Hermione salio del baño, ninguno de los presentes quiso preguntar por qué la habían encontrado en el suelo, solo atinaron a que ella diera la señal de partida.

-Estoy lista- dijo esta. Ni siquiera quiso mirar su casa por última vez, era demasiado doloroso. Solo quería irse pronto y ver a Ron.

-Esta bien, es mejor que nos aparezcamos todos juntos, no podemos hacerlo dentro de la madriguera por que esta está protegida, así que será mejor que hagamos la aparición conjunta- le dijo el señor Weasley mientras le ofrecía su mano. Hermione asintió y la tomo

- A la cuenta de tres.. uno .. dos... tres - y se escucho un leve estallido. La casa de los Granger quedo absolutamente sola.

* * *

En la madriguera, mientras tanto, estaban todos preocupados. El patronus del señor Weasley había dicho que iban los cuatro en camino. No entendían que había pasado con los otros dos. De pronto un estallido se escucho en las afueras, justo en el limite que mostraba el fin de la protección que había puesto la orden y el ministerio para proteger a la propiedad y sus habitantes. Todos salieron de la casa, y vieron como cuatro personas se acercaban a ella.

Ron, el primero en salir, solo atino a correr en busca de su amiga, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla cerca, sentirla viva.

Hermione había aparecido en la Madriguera y el dolor que parecía extinto volvió a aflorar, había abandonado su hogar quizás para siempre. Se quebró nuevamente sin embargo sintió el brazo del señor Weasley que no la dejo caer. Si no que le apunto hacia delante y le mostró una larga figura que venia a su encuentro.

-Ron- dijo. Lo necesitaba, ahora mas que nunca lo necesitaba y él como siempre estaba ahí. Se olvido de todo, solo necesitaba sentir que ya no estaba sola, y al igual que su amigo corrió a su encuentro. Ya no era cómo cuando eran pequeños y les asustaba acercarse mucho, ya no era cómo cuando eran pequeños y solo utilizaba un apretón de manos para saludarse. Ahora la angustia de la separación habían hecho que se les olvidara todas las políticas y se abrazaran fuertemente, haciéndose saber que los dos estaban ahí, el uno para el otro, siempre.

-Se fueron Ron … mi padres … se fueron- dijo Hermione entre sollozos mientras se dejaba proteger por su amigo- yo los mande a Australia, les borre la memoria, solo quería que estuvieran a salvo … Pero se fueron

-Todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí y pronto Harry estará con nosotros, debemos ser fuertes, pronto todo estará bien, yo te lo aseguro …

Hermione sabia que se avecinaban los tiempos más difíciles que jamás podría vivir, sin embargo el solo sentir que Ron estaba ahí a su lado, la hizo comprender que juntos podrían lograrlo. De pronto sintió en su hombro una mano, que no eran las de Ron dado que este continuaba abrazándola. Era el Señor Weasley, quien le sonreía

- Es mejor que entremos, Molly nos esta esperando con la cena- le dijo mientras seguía caminando hacía la casa. Los gemelos que iban caminando detrás de él le hicieron unas morisquetas con sus manos que simulaban un beso, y Hermione enrojeció súbitamente. Miro a Ron y vio que este estaba igual, pero que a pesar de ello sonreía.

-Si … gracias señor Weasley, por todo- finalizo Hermione.

- No te preocupes, lo más importante es que ya estamos juntos- dijo el señor Weasley mientras entraba a su hogar en el cual lo esperaban todos dado que no habían querido interrumpir el reencuentro de su hermano con ella.

-Vamos Hermione, es mejor que comas. Después me puedes contar todo si- le dijo Ron. En su expresión se notaba que estaba apenado. Miraba al suelo, mientras pateaba el pasto con uno de sus pies.

-Esta bien … me alegro de que volvamos a estar juntos-

-Sip, solo falta Harry, y podremos empezar con la búsqueda no?- dijo Ron

-Claro, pero me refería, a que me alegro de volver a verte … a ti- Hermione sonrió al ver que Ron se enrojecía aún más.

-ee.. Yo también me alegro - le Respondió Ron- de verdad me alegro mucho- Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, sin embargo el grito de la señora Weasley llamándolos para cenar hizo que salieran del estado de embobamiento en el cual se habían sumergido. Los dos quienes hasta ese momento habían sentido que vivían los peores días de sus vidas, silenciosamente tomaron conciencia de que no era así. Este sólo era el comienzo, sin embargo ahora estaban juntos, y esto era su principal fortaleza para enfrentar lo que vendría

* * *

Gracias por leerme. Espero sus críticas.

Hoy primero de mayo, salgamos a las calles!.

Hoy es nuestro día, pero que podemos celebrar?

con sueldos minimos vergonzosos, condiciones laborales inestables y politicas que no apelan a nuestro bienestar, si no que al bienestar del empresario burgués, que podemos festejar en este feriado?

la voz es nuestra!! usémosla!

**Coni**


	8. Las Mujeres de la Guerra

**Las mujeres de la Guerra**

-Estoy segura que era lo mejor para ellos, mientras más lejos estén del mundo mágico, más seguros se encontrarán- dijo Hermione mientras toda la familia Weasley la escuchaba con atención- tampoco quería que fueran un trabajo más para la orden, debemos priorizar y mis padres solo serian un estorbo en algún ataque o algo parecido.

-Hija, tus padres jamás serian un estorbo, si quieres podemos ir a buscarlos inmediatamente!- Tercio la Señora Weasley arrepentida.

Hermione valoraba inmensamente lo que la mamá de Ron intentaba hacer por ella, sin embargo le daba rabia el hecho de que todos se hubieran olvidado de sus padres y que haya tenido que pasar lo que había pasado para que recién se preocuparan por ellos.

-Gracias señora Weasley, pero es un poco tarde. Mis padres están lejos y yo les borre la memoria- Continuo la Castaña, sin poder esconder su pena ni enojo- Creo que ya no es necesario que se preocupe por ellos-

Todos bajaron la cabeza ante las palabras de Hermione. Sabían muy bien que habían cometido un error, sin embargo no sabían que hacer para disculparse.

-Hermione, creo que es mejor que subamos a dormir. Debes estar agotada- le dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio. Hermione miro a Ron y este asintió, luego agradeció la cena y subió junto a Ginny al dormitorio de la pelirroja.

- Mi madre se siente muy mal por haberse olvidado de ti y tus padres, en verdad este último tiempo ha sido muy difícil para ella- le dijo Ginny a modo de disculpa

-Lo se - contesto la castaña un poco arrepentida- Mi intención no era hacerla sentir mal... ¡Pero extraño mucho a mis padres!- Sollozo, mientras se sentaba en la cama que habían preparado para ella - ¡Sólo hace unas horas tomaron el avión, sin embargo para mi han sido años!- dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo.

Ginny se acerco y poso una mano sobre la espalda de su amiga. Hermione dejo de sollozar y trato de detener las lágrimas tapándose los ojos con sus manos - Lo siento Ginny... no quiero deprimirte-

- No te preocupes, si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo- la consoló Ginny - haz lo ahora que no está Ron para volverse loco- replicó y Hermione rió- él estuvo muy preocupado mientras estabas fuera. No me gustaría que se preocupara más- La castaña sólo sonrió frente a las palabras de su amiga. El saber que Ron se preocupaba por ella, de una forma torcida era el mejor consuelo para ella

- Y dime ¿tú cómo haz estado?- preguntó para cambiar el tema -¿cómo está tú hermano después de... bueno tú ya sabes?

La pelirroja sonrió ante el esfuerzo de su amiga al preocuparse no solo por ella si no que también por los demás.

-Él esta bien, el hecho de que Fleur esté con él le ha dado mucha fuerza... sin embargo nunca va a ser como antes- se lamentó - Sin embargo él esta aquí y está con vida, y eso es lo importante!

-A veces me asombra la fuerza que tienes - se admiró Hermione - es decir, yo pensé que tú estarías un poco … un poco …

-¿Deprimida?- termino Ginny- Claro que me deprime el hecho de que mi hermano haya sido atacado, sin embargo al involucrarnos en esta guerra todos sabíamos que tendríamos que pagar un costo, incluso la vida- Explicó con sabiduría- Yo por lo menos me alegro de que Bill no se haya transformado en un Licántropo, sin embargo me siento inmensamente orgullosa de él!

La castaña sonrió orgullosa también de Ginny, sin embargo sabía muy bien que Bill no era la única preocupación de su amiga, por lo tanto prosiguió

-Creo tienes razón, pero yo no solo me refería a lo de Bill, también estaba pensando en...en ... Harry- dijo con cuidado, no quería abrir heridas en Ginny, pero quería saber si su amiga estaba bien del todo o solo se estaba haciendo la fuerte.

-Harry es un asunto cerrado- tercio Ginny - ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y ya he finiquitado todo lo que tenía que ver con él

-Pero cómo? Tú sabes que Harry te quiere, no puedes haberlo olvidado tan rápido!

-Yo no lo he olvidado!-contesto Ginny con firmeza e indignación- a mi Harry me gusta enserio. ¡Tú lo sabes!- le dijo apuntandola - pero yo entiendo que él tenga prioridades que no me involucren a mi- Ginny se separo de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana de su cuarto. La noche ya había caído, sin embargo la nubosidad no permitía ver ni una sola estrella en el cielo.

Hermione, un poco temerosa de la reacción de la pelirroja si continuaba el tema, se acerco a su amiga pero antes de llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella, Ginny se dio vuelta y le dijo orgullosa:

-Harry necesita una mujer fuerte y yo le demostrare que lo soy, que lo apoyo y que deseo que haga lo que tenga que hacer, para que vuelva sano y salvo... y podamos ser felices. ¡yo no seré una piedra en el destino de Harry!- Exclamo con firmeza, sus ojos brillaban, sin embargo Hermione sabía que no eran lágrimas lo que iluminaban esas hermosas cuencas si no que era amor y valentía, los dos sentimientos que inundaban el corazón de su amiga.

-Por supuesto que Harry sobrevivirá. Él es fuerte, y nosotros estaremos con él. Tú no debes preocuparte... Volveremos-

Sin medir sus palabras y en el afán de consolar a su amiga, Hermione supo que había hablado de más, inmediatamente se llevo las manos a la boca, sin embargo Ginny abrió los ojos y apunto a la castaña histérica

-Sabía que se irían!! sabía que no volverían a Hogwarts!!...

-No quería decir eso- La interrumpió Hermione nerviosa- yo me refería a …

-¡¡No me mientas Hermione!! Yo se que planean algo!!- la castaña bajo la cabeza ante las palabras de su amiga, estaba avergonzada de que la descubrieran en una mentira, Ginny se percato de la incomodidad de la morena y pese a que le disgustaba que le ocultara cosas, decidió apoyarla al igual como había decidido apoyar a Harry y Ron

- Pero no te preocupes, yo no le diré a nadie- aclaro la pelirroja y Hermione se alivio- a mi solo me importan que vuelvan sanos y salvos… Todos… Los tres…- suplico

Hermione no sabía que contestar, el grado de madurez que estaba demostrando su amiga la había dejado sin palabras. ¿desde cuando Ginny se había convertido en una mujer? La jovencita que ella había despedido destrozada en la estación King Cross ya no estaba, a su lado se encontraba una mujer valiente y honesta, capaz de salir adelante por amor a quienes la rodeaban. Hermione sólo lamentaba que el cambio repentino en la actitud de su amiga se debía únicamente al hecho de que Ginny, al igual que todos sus amigos, era una hija de la guerra.

- Debes confiar en nosotros Ginny-suplico Hermione, era lo único que le podía decir - tal como nosotros confiamos en ti-

La chica sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga y camino hacia un pequeño guarda ropas rosa que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, de ahí saco un enorme pedazo de tela dorada, la cual era realmente hermosa, suave y brillante. Hermione se acercó a verla más de cerca y quedo maravillada.

-¡Es precioso!- dijo la castaña, obnubilada por la maravilla de tela que tenia Ginny en sus manos.

-Sip- concedió Ginny con voz soñadora- Fleur lo convertirá en vestido. Es lo que usare en la boda de ella y Bill- ahora Ginny se encontraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, mientras acomodaba la tela a su cuerpo imaginando que era un hermoso vestido, en ese instante miro a Hermione y deseo

- ¡Ojalá estén aquí para la boda!

-Por supuesto, si no nos vamos …

-¡Se irán!... ¡¡No trates de negarlo Hermione!! - La interrumpió Ginny mientras doblaba con cuidado la hermosa tela y la devolvía al guarda ropas - Agradece que no trate sacarte más información … me conformo con que no me sigas mintiendo- agrego al ver que Hermione iba a replicar. Está acepto sin mirarla y agregó

- Pero lo haremos después de la boda, además, debemos esperar a que Harry cumpla la mayoría de edad-

Ginny sólo asintió. No podía pedir más, ni tampoco quería hacerlo, prefería no saber el grado de peligro al cuál se iban a exponer sus amigos.

Hermione también asintió y dio por cerrado el tema. Luego sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña maleta donde tenia guardada sus pertenencias y la apuntó con su varita para devolverle su tamaño original. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, era Fleur y les traía chocolate caliente a las dos, Hermione la miro con reticencia, sin embargo acepto el chocolate que la chica le ofrecía, al contrario, Ginny le sonrió y agradeció amablemente el gesto de su futura cuñada.

-Buenas Noches chicas, descansen, mañana _empezaguemos_ con los _pgepagativos_ _paga_ la boda. _Sega_ un día _magavilloso_!- exclamó Fleur con ilusión. Luego de estas palabras les sonrió y salio de la habitación, Ginny también sonrió. Hermione noto el gesto de su amiga.

-Veo que ya se llevan mejor- dijo un tanto celosa, pese a que Fleur había demostrado ser una gran mujer el año pasado después que atacaron a Billl, a Hermione todavía no le caía del todo bien la rubia.

-Si, después de todo Bill está enamorado de ella. ¿algo bueno tiene que tener no?- respondió Ginny mientras se tomaba el chocolate

-Claro, pero tú decías que solo la quería por sus encantos de Veela-

-Creo que estaba equivocada- reconoció Ginny un tanto reflexiva. En ese momento estaba sacando de abajo de su almohada la ropa que usaba para dormir. Hermione se sorprendió de las palabras de su amiga. Ginny había cambiado más de lo que se imaginaba

-Fleur no es una mala chica- dijo Ginny mientras se sacaba el suéter y lo doblaba sobre su cama- bueno, nunca lo ha sido, pero es que me di cuenta que no por que sea bonita... o por que sea extranjera... o por que sea veela... o por que sea pretenciosa ... - Ginny volteo hacia Hermione y le dijo cansada- o bueno, por que sea todo lo que es!- Hermione rió- no va a ser la chica adecuada para mi hermano. Creo que mi rechazo hacia ella solo eran celos y ayer me di cuenta que ella esta viviendo momentos difíciles y mi actitud no la ayuda en nada, por lo tanto mis celos no solo la dañan a ella, si no que también dañan a Bill …

-Bueno tienes razón- concedió Hermione- pero igualmente no entiendo tú cambio -

La Castaña se quedo un momento reflexionando y luego de meterse a la cama, continuo -Aunque en realidad, lo mejor es que ahora más que nunca nos apoyemos los unos a los otros-

-¡Exacto!- la apoyo Ginny feliz, y también se metió a la cama pero en vez de acomodarse para dormir, se volteo hacia su amiga y apoyo la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos- en realidad ella ha sido un gran apoyo para mi con respecto a Harry, ayer vino a buscarme y me dijo muchas cosas que realmente me ayudaron-

Hermione alzo las cejas incrédula a las palabras de su amiga, no obstante la alentó para que le contara lo que había sucedido...

"_Ron recién había bajado a la cocina, llevaba un rostro bastante demacrado sin embargo después se preocuparía de ello, ahora necesitaba conversar con Ginny. Golpeo la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, golpeo nuevamente, pero tampoco recibió respuesta. Estaba segura de que la chica se encontraba ahí, dado que la había visto entrar._

_-"Guinny"?- llamo la hermosa chica, y ahora si sintió un ruido cómo de quien acomoda varias cosas al mismo tiempo - "Guinny", me puedes "abgig" la "puegta"? Necesito "hablag" "contigo"!- Insistió Fleur._

_Un golpe sordo se escucho y Ginny salio cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio, llevaba un aspecto cansado, el mismo aspecto decaído que la caracterizaba desde que había llegado del colegio._

_-Dime?. Estoy un poco ocupada, así que no tengo mucho tiempo- Contesto con exasperación._

_-"Guinny", yo se que no tienes nada que "haceg"- Ginny no lo negó, por lo que Fleur prosiguió- ¿me "podgias" "concedeg" unos minutos "pog favog"?. "Guealmente" es "impogtante"!- replico Fleur educadamente._

_¿Qué podría perder? No había nada mas importante que hacer, quizás unos minutos de tonta conversación con Fleur le subiría el ánimo. Ginny resoplo tan fuerte que el leve flequillo que caía por su frente se elevo unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza_

_- Esta bien!- respondió la pelirroja y se quedo parada ahí en el mismo lugar esperando que Fleur comenzara su perorata. Fleur al contrario se quedo callada, ella prefería que hablaran en un lugar más cómodo. En verdad no quería arruinar sus pies estando mucho tiempo parada- ¿"Pog" qué no pasamos a tu "cuagto" y así "convegsamos" más "tganquilas"?_

_-No hace falta- respondió Ginny- lo que tengas que decirme puedes decírmelo aquí._

_-"Guinny", yo en "vegdad" no se lo que te sucede, sin "embaggo" me "pgeocupa". ¿"pog" que no me das el tiempo "paga" que nos conozcamos? . "Quiegaslo" o no muy "pgonto" "seguemos" familia.-tercio Fleur._

_Ginny sabía que mientras más pronto cediera, más pronto se libraría de Fleur, por lo tanto abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarla a pasar, Fleurle hizo caso y satisfecha entro por primera vez al cuarto de Ginny._

_-Bien dime lo que quieres- exigió Ginny mientras veía como la rubia tomaba asiento y examinaba cada recoveco de su cuarto con absoluta calma. Luego de un momento, en el que Ginny se arrepintió mil veces de acceder a conversar con su cuñada, Fleur comenzó a hablar_

_-Hace tiempo que "queguia" "hablag" contigo- empezo tranquilamente- sin "embaggo" han pasado tantas cosas que esta "convegsación" se ha pospuesto más de lo que "queguia"- Ginny le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que siguiera hablando_

_-Yo se que a ti no te caigo bien- La pelirroja sonrió ante el acierto de Fleur, sin embargo trato de disimularlo con una fingida y falsa tos- sin "embaggo" te pido que en estos días la tensión "entge" "nosotgas" se afloje un poco- prosiguió Fleur- Tu "hegmano" no lo ha pasado bien, yo lo único que "quiego" es que el día de su boda sea el más feliz y se le olvide todo lo que ha "sufgido"- término la rubia con la voz un poco cortada, no sabía bien si por orgullo o pena._

_Ginny en un principio no sabía que responder, nunca espero que Fleur le pidiera algo así. Es decir, ella esperaba que la chica intentara atacarla o sacarle en cara que su hermano estaba con ella y que la pelirroja no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo. Sin embargo este arrebato de amor puro que había demostrado Fleur la había sorprendido tanto como la noche en que a Bill lo atacaron y ella había reafirmado su amor por él._

_-Yo …_

_-"Pog" "favog" Guinny!!, si no lo puedes "haceg" "pog" mi, hazlo "pog" tu "hegmano"- la interrumpió la veela tratando de convencerla._

_-No te preocupes- Dijo Ginny, en realidad sabía que mantener relaciones hostiles con Fleur no valía la pena - Yo se que tú eres la mujer que escogió mi hermano y lo respeto … eres una gran mujer- termino de decir mientras se sentaba al lado de su cuñada y le sonreía._

_-Tú también lo "egues" … "egues" una "mujegcita" muy valiente, de "vegdad" me "sogpgendes"!!- se sincero Fleur_

_-Gracias, pero creo que solo tú te das cuenta de eso- se lamento Ginny un tanto ruborisada, de verdad se estaba sintiendo cómoda junto a Fleur, y ni siquiera se molesto en evitarla cuando esta le tomo la mano._

_-Yo "cgeo" que todos se dan cuenta que "egues" una mujer muy valiente, sin "embaggo" te "quieguen" tanto que no son capaces de "sopogtag" "ponegte" en peligro, todos "tgatan" de "pgotegegte"!._

_-¡Si, pero no se dan cuenta que al protegerme se alejan de mí!- grito la pelirroja llena de rabia- ¿Qué hago cuando toda la gente que quiero está en medio de una guerra? ¿Qué esperan que haga cuando se que en cualquier momento puedo perder a mis padres, mis hermano, mis amigos o al …_

_Ginny guardo silencio y no termino la frase sin embargo Fleur supo lo que la pelirroja iba a decir._

_-Al chico que te gusta - acertó. Ginny la miro a los ojos y en ese momento vio el mismo brillo que veía en su madre cuando estaba orgullosa de alguno de sus hijos. De pronto acepto sinceramente que Fleur era una buena mujer._

_-Si … sobre todo por que es él el centro de esta guerra- exclamo con resignación- de él depende todo lo que está pasando y por eso ahora me aleja cuando debería ser lo contrario ¡¡deberíamos estar más cerca que nunca!_

_-Así que Haggy y tu son novios- Ginny se sonrojo por un momento sin embargo después negó con la cabeza -Lo fuimos, el termino conmigo en el funeral de Dumbledore. Según Ron todo por protegerme- concluyo con tono cansado y haciendo morisquetas con las manos, dejando en claro que el verso que le había metido su hermano Ron ya la tenia agotada._

_-Eso es típico-reflexiono Fleur un tanto indignada por el machismo en la actitud de Harry. Sin embargo entendía la acción del pelinegro por lo tanto le pregunto a Ginny:_

_- ¿tú "cgees" que si algún día los atacan "segás" de "ggan" ayuda?- Ginny fruncio el ceño ante la pregunta de Fleur, y esta al darse cuenta del mal entendido, agregó_

_- "quiego" "decig" que somos una "distgacción" "paga" ellos. Los chicos no "estagán" "pgeocupados" de "peleag" si no que de "defendegnos"_

_-¡Harry sabe muy bien que yo me puedo defender, él me ha visto pelear, sabe que no soy ninguna inútil, si no que al contrario!-replico Ginny_

_Fleur rió- estoy "seguga" que aunque seas más "fuegte" que El "Innombgable", "Haggy" igualmente "actuaguia" "sobgepgotectog" contigo_

_Ginny también rió, dado que estaba segura que Fleur en ese aspecto tenía razón. Luego de un momento, Fleur cambio su semblante y se puso seria:_

_-Quizás "nosotgas" tenemos "otga" utilidad en esta Batalla, "quiego" "decig", ¿si debemos "quedagnos" en casa de vez en cuando "sega" "pog" que somos su "fogtaleza", no? . Cuando a Bill lo "atacagon"- a Fleur le brillaron los ojos y las lágrimas no tardaron en caer- Yo sabía que tenia que "estag" a su lado, sin "embaggo" ¿Qué "hubiega" pasado si yo "hubiega" caído en la batalla?, ¿"seguia" Bill capaz de "salig" adelante como lo esta haciendo "ahoga"?_

_Ginny quedo pensativa, Fleur en ese sentido tenia razón._

_-"Nosotgas" somos su cable a "tiegga", fíjate en "Gon" nada más, necesita que "Hegmione" este aquí a salvo si no, no "estaga" "tganquilo", yo "cgeo" que a "Haggy" le sucede lo mismo, necesita que tú estes a salvo "paga" el "podeg" "estag" "tganquilo", y sabe que el "lugag" donde tú estás más "seguga" es lejos de él. Tú misma lo dijiste, "Haggy" es el "centgo" de la "guegga"!!._

_-Pero por qué solo piensa en él?, claro el no se puede preocupar, pero yo si tengo que estar aquí comiendome los dedos pensando que en cualquier momento lo pueden matar?- ironizo Ginny, quien hace bastante había caído a las lágrimas, pero Fleur la reto después de estas palabras._

_-No "llogues", no "muestges" debilidad. Somos "mujegues" de "hombges" "fegoces" y valientes y tenemos que "estag" a su "altuga"-_

_Ginny miró a Fleur y le encontró toda la razón, ella demostraría que era una mujer digna del elegido, y si no podía ayudar en las batallas que se pudieran presentar, seria un apoyo para aquellos que la necesitasen. Estaba rodeada de valientes, tenia que estar a la altura de ellos._

_-Estas son cosas que no "poguemos" "evitag" "Guinny", es "pog" eso que debemos "hacegles" "sentig" que estamos ahí, apoyándolos. Que la "espeganza" aún no se acaba!_

_Ginny por primera vez en su vida miro a Fleur con admiración. ¿Cómo se podía mantener tan firme después de todo lo vivido? ¿Cómo podía ser tan valiente con su familia tan lejos y sola en un país tan lejano?. No necesito formularse más preguntas para comprender que Bill era la principal fortaleza de la bella mujer que estaba sentada a su lado. Fleur se estaba entregando por entero a su hermano, y comprendió por fin que eso bastaba para aceptarla . Sonrió, y luego se fijo que ya era tiempo de cenar. Se lo dijo a Fleur, sin embargo antes de bajar, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y abrazo con cariño a la primera mujer que pasaría a ser parte de los Weasley, quizás no serian grandes amigas, pero ella sabia que la francesa era la indicada..."_

-Jamás pensé que Fleur fuera tan sabia- Reflexiono Hermione, después de escuchar la narración de su amiga.

-Yo tampoco, es por eso que me alegro de haberla escuchado- respondió Ginny mientras se acomodaba para dormir- puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero después de lo de ayer estoy segura que sera una buena esposa para Bill, además tiene razón, quizás yo no sea una gran ayuda en la batalla, pero me hizo comprender que no por eso era menos fundamental en lo que estamos viviendo. Mi familia necesita de mi, y por supuesto yo estaré ahí para ellos.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar a su amiga, Ginny era una luz en medio de la oscuridad, y ella estaba orgullosa de que Harry por fin se diera cuenta de ello.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Hermione-

La castaña con un movimiento de varitas apago las luces de la habitación, sin embargo antes de quedarse dormida se fijo que la nubosidad del cielo se había ido. Ahora grandes y hermosas estrellas iluminaban esa noche, una noche que ella creía seria una de las más difíciles, pero ahora se había convertido en una relativamente tranquila, gracias a su amiga y a Ron.

* * *

**Hola!! muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, sobre todo a esa chica que se dio el trabajo de dejar un review en cada capítulo (ojo, todos los respondí, así que revisa tu correo que ahí están mis apreciaciones, esto también va para cada persona que deja un review!).**

**Feliz día Mamás, obviamente el beso más gigante de todos es para ti : Teresa, Madre tu sudor me ha enseñado que con esfuerzo todo se puede!! Obrera de Piel quemada, te amo con todo mi ser... eres mi orgullo mujer!!**

**Besos también para las Mamás que pasan por aquí, en especial para Zafiro potter, que me acompaña en cada capítulo.**

**Un beso para todos, nos vemos en el próx capítulo. **

**Coni**


	9. El rescate

**El rescate**

Eso es lo que haremos- finalizó Kingsley Schaklebolt después de hablar casi una hora en la cocina de la Madriguera.

Todos lo miraban atentos, cada persona que se encontraba en esa casa, se encontraba reflexionando la información que acababan de recibir, incluso los Gemelos se habían quedado en silencio tratando de procesar hasta el más mínimo detalle del plan para rescatar a Harry. Sin embargo, sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones, a Ron le nació una duda que no podía dejar pasar, todos habían escuchado las palabras del auror con atención, no obstante el pelirrojo notó que a ninguno pareció importarle lo que ahora a él le preocupaba. Tímidamente levantó la mano para pedir la palabra, Kingsley lo observó y le hizo una señal con indicándole que podía hablar.

- Ehh... bueno ...- Ron se rascó la cabeza, tenía claro que era lo que quería decir, sin embargo todas las personas que estaban en la Madriguera lo miraban de tal forma que lo ponían muy nervioso, además de enrojecer - Ehh ...

- ¡Ron podrías hablar pronto, no te vamos esperar todo el día¡ - le gritó Ginny exasperada, ese día no estaba de buen humor y la paciencia se le agotaba a la más mínima provocación. Todo por ser la única de las personas allí presentes que no dejaron participar en la misión

- Si... ehh ... lo que pasa es que me preguntaba, digo... yo me estaba... esto... ehh

- ¡Ron!

- Si, lo siento, lo siento, lo que sucede es que yo me preguntaba… ¿cómo se designarían las parejas? - El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de incomodidad, sabía que no era un tema relevante si no que lo importante era traer a Harry sano y salvo sin embargo no podía dejar pasar esta duda en alto.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? - le preguntó Fred en tono Burlón - Tú y Hermione hicieron "el gran escándalo" para que los dejaran participar en la misión...

- La cuál es sólo para valientes - Lo interrumpió George alzando el dedo como si estuviera dando un discurso político, mientras Fred terminaba con el mismo tono:

- ¿Y parece que el pequeño Ronnie tiene miedo? -

Ron se enrojeció de oreja a oreja, estaba listo para replicar pero su madre lo detuvo furiosa

- ¡YA CALLENSE! - los retó la señora Weasley - ¡o le diré a su padre que no los deje participar en la misión!

Antes que los gemelos pudieran replicar el hecho de que ya hace bastante tiempo habían cumplido la mayoría de edad, Remus Lupin tomo la palabra y les explicó que las parejas se designarían de acuerdo a habilidades. Ron se quedo pensando que esto definitivamente no había respondido a su pregunta. Él necesitaba saber que Hermione estaría con alguien confiable y no con un irresponsable como Mundungus, sin embargo la vergüenza y el miedo a quedar en evidencia hicieron que el pelirrojo desistiera de volver a preguntar.

- Por lo pronto, lo único seguro es que Hagrid será el que se encargue de Harry, Ojoloco piensa que si llegan a aparecer mortifagos jamás pensaran que el verdadero Harry ira con Hagrid

- ¿Por qué? -

- Por que los mortifagos subestiman el poder de Hagrid, ellos piensan que es un medio gigante torpe y estupido -

- ¡Hey! - saltaron los Gemelos, Ginny y Ron. Fleur Rió

- Por supuesto que nosotros no pensamos eso - respondió Remus inmediatamente - nosotros sabemos de las habilidades de Hagrid, además la inmunidad de su piel protegerá a Harry de algunos hechizos que les puedan enviar, pero los mortifagos no piensan igual que nosotros - terminó tal cual cómo si estuviera dando una lección en su antiguo trabajo en Hogwarts - y ahí reside nuestra ventaja -

Todos creyeron en ese momento que era una estupenda idea. Ron y Hermione le sonrieron a Hagrid y éste, en un intento de devolver el gesto, casi bota la mesa que se encontraba en uno de sus costados.

- Bueno, no queda más que decir. Es hora de que nos vayamos - dijo Ojoloco mientras giraba su ojo hacia la puerta principal de la madriguera. Kingsley Schaklebolt, Hagrid, Remus y Tonks quien lucia una hermosa sortija de matrimonio, empezaron a levantarse, sin embargo antes de que pudieran salir, la señora Weasley los invito a comer

- Vamos, de alguna forma cabremos todos, los niños pueden comer afuera y ... -

- No hace falta Molly, yo tengo turno en el ministerio así que no me puedo quedar - dijo Kingsley mientras tomaba su abrigo. Ojoloco también se excuso dado que le tocaba hacer guardia en Privet Drive y Hagrid tenía que ir a seleccionar los Thestral que ayudarían en la misión. Finalmente sólo aceptaron la invitación Remus y Tonks que no tenían nada que hacer esa noche y, para disgusto de la señora Weasley, también aceptó Mundungus Fletcher quien se encontraba en la reunión ya que se había ganado varios puntos extras con la Orden al idear el plan que llevarían a cabo para rescatar a Harry Potter.

La cena en la casa de los Weasley fue cómo siempre: ruidosa a más no poder, los Gemelos y Mundungus reían de sus anécdotas, Fleur le preguntaba a Remus sobre la vida de casado mientras éste, contrario a lo que se podía esperar, contestaba con ariscas evasivas, Tonks intentaba ayudar en todo a la señora Weasley quien iba detrás reparando todas las cosas que la metamorfomaga destrozaba a su pasar, Hermione y Ron se encontraban escuchando a Bill mientras éste hablaba de nuevas desapariciones. El señor Weasley, por otro lado, observaba desde su sillón preferido a la menor de sus hijos: Ginny, quien no tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos, que lucia más pálida de lo normal, quien expresaba con todo su cuerpo que la tristeza y la preocupación la embargaban, y él se sentía impotente ante esa situación.

¿Pero qué puede hacer un padre cuando su hija tiene miedo?

Desgraciadamente Ginny no era cómo las demás niñas, ella no se quedaría tranquila con un _"todo estará bien", _Ginny no quería seguridad, no quería quedarse en casa y esperar que todo acabara, ella quería salir y luchar, combatir con y por su gente, ser una protectora y no una protegida, sólo eso la tranquilizaría, sin embargo Arthur no estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio... y se quedó sentado esperando a que sirvieran la cena, esperando que el tiempo corriera lento y el momento en que Ginny cumpliera los diecisiete años no llegara jamás.

Remus cuando había explicado el plan había mencionado que si todo salía bien lo máximo que podrían tardar era por lo menos unas dos horas. Dos horas, Ginny sabía que esas dos horas iban a ser las dos horas más difíciles de su vida sobre todo por que su madre seguía respondiéndole con un "No" rotundo cuando ella intentaba mencionar el tema. Ron y Hermione habían tenido mejor suerte por su parte, ellos ya habían cumplido la mayoría de edad por lo tanto, pese a que Molly lo desaprobaba, la orden había autorizado que los chicos sean dos de los siete Harry encubiertos que necesitarían, además, si no eran ellos sería muy difícil encontrar a alguien confiable y dispuesto a arriesgarse de tal manera. Ahora todo era distinto y, a diferencia de aquel rescate hace dos años donde los magos de la orden se habían ofrecido por montones para ir a buscar a Harry a casa de sus tíos, ahora, después de la muerte de Dumbledore, el apoyo a la Orden había disminuido considerablemente y muchos de los magos que antes habían dado su apoyo incondicional a la causa, habían decidido esconderse o migrar al extranjero por miedo a represalias.

Luego de la cena, Fred, George y Mundungus se pararon y se sentaron al lado de la chimenea, la señora Weasley los miró sospechosa, sin embargo justo en ese momento Remus y Tonks se despidieron, por lo que olvidó rápido el asunto.

Ron y Hermione, después de decir adiós a la pareja de recién casados, aprovecharon para subir al dormitorio de este último. Ron le había dicho que necesitaba conversar con ella por lo que Hermione, por primera vez desde que había llegado a la Madriguera, no ayudo a Ginny a retirar la mesa y siguió al pelirrojo. Al señor Weasley no le paso desapercibido este movimiento y se quedo mirándolos hasta que los chicos se perdieron por las escaleras, desgraciadamente para él, el tiempo de Ron ya había llegado.

- ¿Tú crees que a Harry le agrade el cambio de planes? - preguntó Hermione al llegar afuera del dormitorio de Ron

El chico la miro y negó con la cabeza mientras habría la puerta de su cuarto

- Seguro que no, si hay algo que odia es que arriesguemos la vida por él -

Hermione se quedo pensativa mientras pasaba y se sentaba en el marco de la ventana. Ron tenía razón, sin embargo Harry tendría que acatar el plan dado que era la única forma de escapar

- Ginny si que está enojada por que Mamá no la dejo ir -

- Si, pero tu madre tiene razón, es muy peligroso y ella aún es menor -

- Sólo tiene un año menos que nosotros - acotó Ron. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, ella había visto al pelirrojo sumamente sobre protector con su hermana el año pasado cuando ésta había salido con Dean y después con Harry, por lo tanto se le hacía muy extraño que ahora la justificara en algo que era, nada más y nada menos, riesgoso para su vida. Ron agregó

- Es por eso que necesito hablar contigo - Hermione alzó las cejas, tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que Ron iba a decir y ella no lo iba a permitir - Tú escuchaste a Remus: pese a que esto lo mantengamos en secreto lo más probable es que la casa de Harry este vigilada por mortifagos - Hermione estaba enrojeciendo poco a poco, sin embargo Ron no se percató de ello y siguió - Por lo tanto es casi seguro que esto termine en un enfrentamiento -

- ¡SI LO QUE QUIERES HACER ES DEJARME FUERA DE ESTO, NO LO PERMITIRE RONALD WEASLEY! - le gritó Hermione antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera terminar. El grito fue de tal magnitud que Ron se cayó de la cama al haber sido interrumpido tan abruptamente, desde el primer piso, los gemelos, Ginny y Mundungus se echaron a reír y la señora Weasley miró suplicante a su esposo mientras este negaba con la cabeza

- ¿POR QUE NUNCA ME DEJAS TERMINAR MALDITA SEA? -

- ¡POR QUE TÚ Y HARRY SIEMPRE PIENSAN QUE SOY LA MÁS DEBIL! -

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! -

- ¡SI LO ES! -

- ¡BUENO PERO AHORA NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE UNA AVENTURA EN EL CASTILLO! ¡ES VOLDEMORT HERMIONE!

La castaña se quedo paralizada al escuchar a su amigo pronunciar el nombre del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos por primera vez, sin embargo Ron no se calmó

- ¡HEMOS ESTADO ENFRENTANDONOS CON ÉL DESDE QUE IBAMOS EN PRIMERO- Ron no se percataba aún de que sus gritos eran tan fuertes que toda su familia estaba al tanto de lo que se decían - YO SE QUE DESDE HACE AÑOS ARRIESGAMOS MUCHO POR ESTAR CERCA DE HARRY, ASI QUE NO SE CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO CONFIAMOS EN TI, SI HAZ ESTADO SIEMPRE A NUESTRO LADO! -

Ron de pronto guardo silencio, Hermione aún seguía paralizada por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo y abajo todos seguían atentos lo que el pequeño Ronnie tenía que decir, lo único que se escuchaba, aparte de los gritos de Ron, eran los pausados sollozos de la señora Weasley quien no soportaba que su hijo estuviera ahí, en medio de una guerra.

- ¿Entonces... qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó Hermione más calmada. El hecho de que Ron hubiera reconocido que confiaba en ella la había tranquilizado inexplicablemente por lo que decidió escuchar lo que el pelirrojo tenía que decir. Ron miró al suelo y respondió con la voz cortada

- Yo... Yo todavía no olvido cuando te petrificaron en segundo... -

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, todavía no comprendía que es lo que quería decir Ron, sin embargo estas palabras habían calado en su corazón de tal manera que salto hacía el pelirrojo que aún estaba en el suelo y lo abrazó.

- La verdad es que esto no es cómo antes - continuó Ron mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de Hermione - ahora podemos ser atacados y no vamos a estar protegidos por el colegio, es por eso que yo lo único que te quería pedir es que me dejaras pedirle a la Orden que tú fueras con Kingsley, él es más...

- Yo puedo cuidarme bien Ron - le espetó Hermione separándose un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

Ron no supo cómo, pero tomo conciencia que de un momento a otro su amistad con Hermione había sobrepasado la barrera de la piel y el pudor, hace tiempo que acostumbraban a decirse - por lo menos implícitamente- que se importaban… que se querían. Ahora la castaña se encontraba sentada en el suelo con él, abrazándolo, a escasos centímetros de sus labios... Ron enrojeció y se paro súbitamente dejando a Hermione desconcertada en el suelo

- Lo sé, sé que eres fuerte, es por eso que no te he pedido que no vayas - espetó evitando mirarla

- Por qué tampoco tienes el derecho para hacerlo - repuso la castaña ofendida mientras sacudía su ropa

- No quiero discutir Hermione... sólo dime que no te enojaras si le pido a la Orden que te acompañe Kingsley, él es un auror por lo tanto junto a tus "brillantes habilidades"- Hermione lo miró ceñuda - serán un dúo bastante fuerte.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. No encuentro ningún problema, pero si tú pides que Kingsley me acompañe a mi, yo también pediré que a ti te acompañe alguien... - Hermione no alcanzó a terminar dado que Ron la interrumpió

- No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien mientras no me toque con Mundungus -

Pese a que Hermione quería replicar, se abstuvo de hacerlo dado que una gran carcajada salio de su boca al escuchar a Ron, una carcajada que también tenia un esbozo de felicidad al saber todo lo que Ron estaba dispuesto hacer por ella. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver que todo no había resultado tan mal cómo él pensaba.

Abajo, la señora Weasley jamás pensó que haría esto, sin embargo tenía en sus manos una de las orejas extensibles de Fred y George, había escuchado la conversación de su hijo y no sentía vergüenza por ello, si no que al contrario, el gesto del menor de sus hijos la llenaba de orgullo.

- ¿Mamá? - se preguntó George. La Señora Weasley lo miró y se percato de que los chicos la miraban divertidos mientras que su esposo la miraba con reproche.

- ¿Que quieres? -

- ¿Te vas a quedar con esa oreja?, por que si es así te informo que nos debes... - miró a su hermano

- Tres Sickles con dos Knuts -

- Ja... hace años les dije que no quería estas orejas en mi casa, así que si no quieren tener problemas conmigo ¡callense! - espetó mientras se guardaba la oreja en su delantal y se dirigía a la cocina. Sabía que en el futuro le podía servir.

Los gemelos la quedaron viendo con la boca abierta mientras Ginny reía abiertamente. Mundungus por su parte seguía ofendido por el comentario que había hecho Ron.

Los días pasaron rápidamente en la Madriguera, inusualmente Ron y Hermione se encerraban mucho tiempo en el cuarto de él y la señora Weasley sospechaba algo entre ellos dos que no estaba relacionado ni con Voldemort, ni con la orden, ni con su mejor amigo. Por lo tanto, el día anterior al rescate de Harry, decidió que esta situación no podía seguir por lo que partió rauda detrás de los amigos que habían vuelto a encerrarse en el dormitorio de su hijo. La verdad es que nunca pensó que se encontraría con tal situación.

Hace años que Molly Weasley soñaba que sus hijos escogieran a una mujer linda, inteligente, buena, y en este sentido Ron había sido el primero en encontrar una: Hermione. Bien sabía que su hijo era el menor de todos, sin embargo Fleur realmente había sido un golpe bajo del cual recién se estaba recuperando, es por eso que lo primero que pensó cuando su hijo y su mejor amiga empezaron con esta actitud, era que ellos ya se habían dado cuenta que eran el uno para el otro, sin embargo, pese a que esto le emocionaba no creía adecuado que una señorita como Hermione y un caballero como Ron se encerraran en un cuarto a solas y por mucho tiempo.

Cuando estaba llegando al último piso de su casa, se acordó de la oreja extensible que le había quitado a los gemelos, sabía que no era correcto, sin embargo no quería encontrarse con una escena que avergonzara a los tres, por lo tanto se puso la oreja y el otro extremo lo arrojó por debajo de la puerta, con cuidado para que los que se encontraran adentro no se percataran de su intromisión.

- Ya lo sé Hermione, pero no creo que sea necesario - dijo Ron de repente.

Al escuchar esto se alegro de que por lo menos no estaban haciendo algo inapropiado. Tanto su Ron como Hermione no olvidaban su educación. Luego de estas cavilaciones decidió que podría entrar sin ningún riesgo para hablar con los chicos y explicarles algunas cosas, cómo que no era muy correcto el hecho de que estuvieran solos en una habitación, sin embargo antes de tocar siquiera la manilla de la puerta escucho algo que la congeló completamente...

- Si, pero si nos atacan Mortifagos no estará de mas llevar algunos libros sobre hechizos defensivos avanzados -

__

¿que quería decir Hermione con esto? ¿que estaban planeando esos dos?

- Recuerda que perderemos un año completo en Hogwarts y no es favorable que nos atrasemos -

__

¿qué? ¿cómo que perderían un año? No señor, ella no lo permitiría!!.

Molly Weasley abrió la puerta de un solo empujón y apunto a los dos chicos que la miraban sorprendidos. Ron se encontraba recostado sobre su cama mientras que Hermione se encontraba sentada en el suelo rodeada por una montaña de diferentes libros. Ambos miraron a la señora Weasley horrorizados de que los hubiera escuchado.

- ¿CÓMO QUÉ PERDERAN UN AÑO DE EDUCACIÓN? ¿QUÉ IDIOTECES ESTÁS DICIENDO HERMIONE? - la aludida se quedo en Shock al ver a la Mamá de su mejor amigo tan enojada. Sólo la había visto así cuando retaba a Fred o a George. Ron al ver que Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, reaccionó

- ¿a...a que te refieres? - pregunto nervioso. El hecho de que sea su madre le daba más ventaja dado que no era la primera vez que le gritaba así, sin embargo no por ello le daba menos miedo.

- ¡ME REFIERO A QUE ESCUCHE CUANDO HERMIONE DIJO QUE USTEDES PERDERÍAN UN AÑO DE EDUCACIÓN MÁGICA!

- Se... Señora Weasley - Hermione estaba buscando algo para remendar lo dicho, sin embargo la mirada furibunda que le envió Molly no ayudo mucho - ehh... creo que usted está confundida

- NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTOY CONFUNDIDA HERMIONE. ESCUCHE MUY CLARO CUANDO ...

- ¡Quieres dejar de gritar para que te expliquemos! - gritó Ron exasperado y enojado de que su madre tratara así a Hermione. Molly se callo y se cruzo de brazos esperando una explicación

- Esta bien, los escucho, sin embargo estoy muy segura de lo que oí - advirtió

- Lo que quería decir Hermione, es que ... es que ... bueno tú sabes que con Dumbledore fuera el colegio no es tan seguro cómo antes… sí…. y nosotros tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad..

- ¿Eventualidad? - repitió Hermione divertida, sin embargo Ron carraspeó sonoramente y la castaña se acordó que su amigo estaba construyendo una mentira en el camino y ella no ayudaba en nada si se empezaba a burlar de su vocabulario.

- Eh si, lo siento - carraspeó - a eso me refería señora Weasley. Debemos ser precavidos, y es por eso que creemos que no estaría de más preparar un equipaje auxiliar en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

La señora Weasley los miro ceñuda, después de la rabia no recordaba muy bien si había escuchado que Hermione hablaba de una posibilidad o de un hecho por lo tanto no se sentía capaz de rebatir ese argumento.

- Creo que no es una mala idea - concedió - sin embargo ustedes deberían saber que va haber miembros de la orden que van a estar vigilando el colegio..

- Si pero nunca esta de más...

- Lo sé Hermione, nunca esta de más - la Señora Weasley miró ceñudamente a su hijo esperando algún signo que lo delatara, sin embargo no encontró nada - pero deberían confiar en los adultos responsables que forman la Orden -

La verdad es que no se creía mucho lo que habían dicho los chicos, no se podía negar que Hermione era una chica precavida, sin embargo ¿para que quería empacar libros si tenía una de las mejores bibliotecas en el colegio?, además estaba segura que Hermione estaba hablando de un viaje, por lo tanto, estaba decidido, Ron, Hermione, y cuando llegase, Harry, no podían estar mucho tiempos solos. Si estaban planeando algo debían aprender a confiar en la Orden y no echarse todas las responsabilidades ellos... eran demasiado pequeños para hacerlo

- Esta bien - dijo ya resuelta - pero tengo algo que decirles, después de que llegue Harry necesito toda su ayuda para preparar la boda, así que como están en vacaciones, y no tienen nada más que hacer les voy a pedir que me ayuden en todo lo posible para hacer de esta casa lo necesario para la celebración.

Hermione asintió inmediatamente, sin embargo Ron reclamó que no era su fiesta, no era su matrimonio y no eran sus invitados, no obstante un sólo grito de la señora Weasley bastó para que el pelirrojo estuviera en la cocina sacándole brillo al servicio que se utilizaría en la boda.

Los chicos no imaginaban que este gesto para con Molly Weasley significaría un gran problema para planificar la misión.

A la mañana siguiente, para la menor de la familia, la vista desde su ventana era la misma, la ropa que usaba era la misma, las flores en el jardín eran las mismas, y los gnomos que corrían de un lado a otro eran los mismos, sin embargo ella sabía que este día no era para nada normal.

Llevaba horas despierta y en la cama de al lado Hermione dormía tranquilamente gracias a la poción que la señora Weasley le había vertido en secreto en su té a ella y a Ron la noche anterior. Sin embargo, al parecer, Molly creía que cómo Ginny no iba a participar en el rescate no se encontraría nerviosa, no tendría miedo, no necesitaría calma, no se estaría quemando por dentro al pensar que la mitad de su familia se iba arriesgar para salvar a nada más y nada menos que al chico que más quería en la vida… Y por ello no le había dado poción.

Faltaba poco para que el movimiento en su casa se iniciara por lo tanto decidió que no servía de nada seguir acostada sobre su cama mirando el techo. Aún no eran ni las ocho sin embargo necesitaba moverse para despejar su mente.

__

¿Que pasaría si alguien moría?

Ginny sacudió su cabeza mientras se quitaba la pijama y se alistaba para tomar una ducha, eso era algo que no podía pensar, que no quería pensar, por más que existiera la posibilidad, ella quería creer que todos volverían a salvo.

Abrió la ducha y salio el agua tibia, otorgaba tal calma, tal sensación que la hacía olvidar por unos segundos el día que era hoy

__

¿Por que era tan difícil ser feliz? ¿Por que ella no podía ser cómo los demás?

Su estatus de sangre siempre le otorgaría privilegios, no importaba ser pobre, ser mujer, ser un sangre pura siempre sería valioso para muchos y una ventaja en el mundo mágico, sin embargo para ella no era así. Su familia hace mucho que se había unido a la causa y Ginny estaba orgullosa de eso. Si esta noche alguien moría, sufriría, sufriría tanto como si le cortaran una de sus manos, tanto cómo si la estuvieran torturando con la maldición cruciatus, sin embargo estaba segura de algo, no importaba lo pudiera pasar esa noche, ella jamás dejaría de luchar… jamás.

Luego de unas horas, cuando ya toda su familia y Hermione se encontraba en pie, parecía que el silencio había arrasado con la voz de sus hermanos. La señora Weasley se encargaba de cocinar, mientras que su padre y Bill ayudaban a Hagrid con los Thestral, los gemelos recién habían llegado con todas sus cosas, dado que su madre les había insistido que lo más seguro es que se encontraran todos juntos en la madriguera y no dispersos por el mundo mágico, es por eso que a regañadientes habían aceptado volver a la madriguera, por lo menos hasta después de la boda. Ron y Hermione por su parte, se encontraban en el patio de la casa, Ginny sonrió al verlos.

A Hermione no le agradaba nada volar, sin embargo cuando le habían informado que tenían que hacerlo para ir a buscar a Harry, había decidido que prefería mil veces la escoba que un Thestral, aún recordaba el viaje al ministerio en Quinto año y esa era una experiencia que no quería repetir. Ron inmediatamente se había ofrecido a ayudarla a practicar y ahora se encontraban los dos volando por la madriguera.

Ron tenía técnica y además disfrutaba del vuelo, Hermione por otro lado estaba temblorosa, sabía volar muy bien y las practicas con Ron la habían ayudado de sobremanera, sin embargo Ginny sabía que lo que le faltaba era seguridad. De pronto, mientras Ron intentaba enseñar una piruetas sobre la escoba a la castaña, se sintieron varias explosiones a la vez. Todos se voltearon al lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido, Ginny miró justo al limite que marcaba el área de aparición en la Madriguera y vio a Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Kingsley y Mundungus avanzar hacia la casa. Todos traían una cara que no denotaba ni inseguridad ni arrepentimiento, a excepción de Mundungus que por algún motivo tenia la cara azul, sin embargo Ginny podía leer en sus ojos la característica más pura de los valientes: el miedo.

Los visitantes saludaron a cada uno de los que se encontraban en la Madriguera. Ron y Hermione bajaron de sus escobas y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacía donde se encontraba la Orden.

-Ron, Hermione- Remus los saludo cordialmente- espero que estén listos, partimos en media hora- Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y luego se miraron, cada uno sabía que este momento era crucial, pronto vendría el rescate y quizás ya no habría tiempo ni ocasión para brindarse confianza el uno con el otro.

-Pasemos a la casa, tengo emparedados para todos- repuso la señora Weasley- no creo que sea muy conveniente que se vayan con los estómagos vacíos, con un estomago lleno la cabeza de una mago piensa mejor.

Nadie tenía hambre, es más, varios creían que comer en estos momentos no era nada saludable, sin embargo sabían que Molly Weasley estaba nerviosa y cualquier contradicción hacia ella podría desatar un ataque de histeria, por lo tanto, todos la siguieron obedientes incapaces de rechazar la invitación.

Mientras comían, ojoloco pensó que era saludable repasar el plan por última vez y afinar detalles antes de partir.

-Bueno cada uno sabe sus parejas- cada uno de los presentes miró a la pareja que le habían designado, para satisfacción de Ron a Hermione la habían designado inmediatamente con Kingsley, para satisfacción de Hermione, Ron también viajaría con un auror : Tonks.

-Iremos en escobas, Thestral, y Hagrid ira en la moto de Sirius… tenemos dos horas para ir y para volver, cada uno de los trasladores está programado para partir a una hora determinada, por lo que es importante que no nos distraigamos

- Claro, si se aparece un mortifago le diré que no tengo tiempo para charlar con él- Bromeó George, Fred quiso reír sin embargo notó que a los demás no le había causado mucha gracia el comentario por lo que le pego un codazo a su hermano

- ¡Auch! - exclamó sobandose la parte del estomago en la que había recibido el golpe - lo siento -

Ojoloco sólo los ignoro, aunque en su interior se preguntaba si era saludable llevar a esos dos locos a una misión tan importante, luego sólo dijo:

- Si uno de sus compañeros cae no se distraigan, su misión es llegar al traslador: mientras menos victimas haya, mejor -

- No seas exagerado Ojoloco - dijo Tonks mientras comía un gran sándwich que la Señora Weasley le había preparado - Si perdemos el traslador, lo mas saludable es que nos quedemos en el refugio que nos hayan proporcionado por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen, si es que llegarán a aparecer mortifagos

- ¿Pero si no aparecen? - Preguntó Hermione mientras trenzaba su pelo - ¿nos podríamos aparecer?

- Los refugios están provistos de hechizos antiaparición - respondió Moody - y cómo no podemos activar más trasladores...

- ejem, no te preocupes Hermione, no pasará nada - lo interrumpió Ron enviándole una gélida mirada al auror. Los gemelos se quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos, Ojoloco era una de las pocas personas que los intimidaba y les inspiraba respeto, sin embargo Ron lo había enfrentado. El pelirrojo no quería que Hermione estuviera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y bien sabía que Ojoloco era un maestro de la tragedia e intimidación. Éste, quien sabía legeremancia, se percató inmediatamente de la razón de la actitud de Ron y pese a que tenía un extraño presentimiento de peligro en esta misión, prefirió no seguir para mantener la calma. Hermione sólo sonrió.

Cuando el tiempo llego, todos los involucrados salieron al patio para iniciar el viaje. Hermione quien estaba lista para partir en escoba se desilusiono cuando Kingsley le dijo que irían en Thestral dado que la escoba que tenían no era lo suficientemente rápida, sin embargo Ron la ayudo a subirse al animal, y cuando ya estuvo lista el chico olvido todo los pudores y la abrazo

- Tienes que estar tranquila - le dijo mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos - eres fuerte y nada te pasará, a nadie le pasará nada

Hermione sólo asintió, mientras el resto de la familia se hacía la desentendida y miraba para otro lado intencionalmente otorgándole cierta intimidad a los chicos. A Ron le importaba muy poco que sus sentimientos quedaran en evidencia, le daba lo mismo que los gemelos supieran que él estaba enamorado, en estos momentos sólo quería darle fuerza a la castaña, hacerla sentir bien, tranquila, confiada, sólo así podría encontrar él su propia tranquilidad.

Nadie quería romper el momento, de pronto al ver la honestidad en el gesto de los chicos, la mayoría recordó por qué estaban luchando, por qué aún ellos tenían esperanza y más importante aún, todavía creían en el amor. Molly pese al estar enternecida, se volvió hacia el menor de sus hijos y lo abrazó. Hermione un poco avergonzada y un poco triste también (una imagen de sus padres había pasado fugasmente por su cabeza) se apartó para darle espacio a la Madre y al hijo, sin embargo la señora Weasley la llamo con una mano y la abrazó a ella también, pese a que la chica aún se encontraba arriba del Thestral.

-Cuídense mucho - dijo después de soltarlos - Yo los estaré esperando aquí, obedezcan en todo y no hagan nada loco.

Los chicos asintieron y esperaron a que Ojoloco les hiciera el encantamiento desilusionador, después Ron se reunió con Tonks, que era su pareja y Kingsley se subió en el mismo animal que Hermione. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se encomendaron silenciosamente a Merlín y emprendieron juntos el vuelo.

No paso mucho tiempo y poco a poco perdieron de vista la Madriguera, junto a la señora Weasley y a su hija que se habían quedado en ella. El hogar tenía un hechizo protector que la hacía invisible desde afuera.

En la casa, Ginny aún recordaba con una sonrisa nostálgica el gesto de Ron y Hermione, el amor aún existía y ella sabía que esa era la razón por la que estaban luchando, para que éste prevaleciera. Fleur y Bill también eran muestra de aquello, dado que la veela no tenía nada que ver en esa batalla sin embargo era capaz de hacerlo en función de proteger a su familia, la familia Weasley.

- Creo que es mejor que entremos - dijo de pronto su madre. Molly tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cualquiera que no la conociera diría que tenía confianza plena de que todo iba a salir bien. Sin embargo Ginny era su hija y sabía muy bien que su Mamá por dentro se encontraba gritando de miedo. La pelirroja decidió obedecer y demostrar que ella también era una fuerte.

-Si, vamos. Cuando vuelvan van a estar hambrientos, es mejor que tengamos la cena lista-

Las dos mujeres entraron a la casa en silencio, cada una encerrando su miedo y respirando esperanza. Nada más podían hacer. Se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cocina y empezaron a trabajar juntas, igual cómo lo hacían todas las tardes para esperar a su familia con un plato en la mesa.

Las dos cocinaban en silencio y mientras la señora Weasley se dedicaba a hacer el plato de fondo, Ginny ayudaba sirviendo la mesa y preparando las ensaladas. A Ginny no le pasaban desapercibidas las continuas miradas de su madre hacia el patio, recién había pasado una hora desde que habían partido sin embargo pareciera que la señora Weasley esperaba que en cualquier momento alguna de las parejas apareciera en los lugares definidos. La chica miró al reloj que se encontraba en la cocina y se percató que todos, a excepción de ella y su madre, se encontraban en peligro de muerte sin embargo prefirió no hacer mucho caso a éste, por que desde el regreso de Voldemort el reloj había adoptado esa posición, no obstante no se podía sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que su familia se podía encontrar allá afuera luchando y ella estaba ahí en la cocina de su casa cocinando tan campante cómo si afuera no hubiera una guerra.

- Creo que ya hemos terminado - Dijo su madre cuando todo estuvo listo - Por que no pasamos a sentarnos en … - miró su reloj - quince minutos aparecerá el primer traslador. Ron y Tonks llegaran hambrientos.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y rogó al cielo que su hermano apareciera sano y salvo diciendo que todo estaba bien y que los demás no tardaban en llegar. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en los sofás que se encontraba justo al frente de la ventana y que daba al patio de la madriguera, sólo faltaban unos minutos y todo habría pasado. Sin embargo, pronto Ginny y la Señora Weasley sintieron que el miedo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos. La vida les estaba jugando una mala pasada y la lata que debía traer a su hermano y a Tonks había vuelto sola, más vieja y sucia que antes.

Ambas se miraron y pese a que deseaban pensar que nada malo había pasado les fue imposible, ambas eran mujeres Weasley, ambas sabían lo que significaba esa mirada en sus caras.

- Ron estará bien Mamá - dijo Ginny tratando de convencerse a sí misma, cosa que no logro.

- Será mejor que vayamos al otro traslador, tú Padre llegará y nos contara todo-

Ginny no objeto, y prefirió dejar en su interior la pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza _-¿y que pasa si papá no llega?- _Siguió a su madre y juntas esperaron la zapatilla de lona que debería traer de vuelta a su Padre y a Fred. Sin embargo después de un minuto la noche se hizo más oscura y un largo sollozo se escucho en la madriguera. La zapatilla había llegado sola.

La pelirroja vio cómo su madre no pudo contenerse, era su esposo e hijos quienes se encontraban afuera, desaparecidos. Quiso consolarla, pero ¿cómo consuelas a alguien que está sufriendo al igual que tú, que tiene las mismas dudas que tú y que le embargan las mismas inseguridades que a ti?

- Tendrían que haber vuelto … Tendrían que haber vuelto - sollozó la Señora Weasley.

-Tiene que haber habido un problema Mamá … los chicos son fuertes - Al escuchar estas palabras la señora Weasley se tranquilizo, no por que pensara que estaba todo bien, si no que por que le dio un poco de vergüenza haber reaccionado así, ella era la madre, la mayor, era ella quien debía consolar a su hija, decirle que mantuviera la calma, que todo estaba bien. Ella era una Madre, y por ende, no tenía derecho a quebrarse

-Tienes razón- Le respondió limpiándose las lágrimas con una manga - Ellos son fuertes … Son Weasley - Dijo esto con sumo orgullo, cómo si ese apellido fuera un escudo hacia cualquier maldicion y los mantuviera a salvo, eso era amor de familia.

Los minutos pasaron y ellas seguían sin noticias, dos parejas estaban atrasadas y la próxima estaba apunto de llegar... era Harry, era Harry quien llegaría. Ante esta situación Ginny no sabía que hacer, no estaba segura si tendría tal fuerza de voluntad para no correr a sus brazos cuando el chico llegara, de no revisar cada parte de su cuerpo para comprobar si realmente estaba sano, de no aguantar las ganas de besarlo y decirle que aún lo quer...

-¡PLAM!-

Una fuerte explosion se oyó afuera, Ginny y la señora Weasley se miraron y se preguntaron interiormente quien era él que había llegado. Ginny inmediatamente descartó a Harry, dado que él llegaría por traslador y éste era silencioso, lo más probable es que fuera su padre o alguno de sus hermanos. Sin embargo al salir de su casa y ver una gran figura tirada en el suelo se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, y que él que había sido su último novio, había llegado.

Ahí estaba él, ileso, sano, salvo.

¿Sería correcto que se sintiera tal paz dentro de si, cuando su padre y los demás aun no llegaban?

¿Era justo que ella tuviera ganas de reir sólo por que Harry había llegado bien a la Madriguera?

Ginny decidió que éste no era el momento para realizar ese tipo de cuestionamientos. Corría rapidamente - Harry llegó- pensaba mientras avanzaba, sin embargo a pocos metros de llegar hasta donde estaban él y Hagrid, levantandose y recuperandose del viaje en traslador, recordó que no tenía derecho a correr a su encuentro, a abrazarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien y sin daños... Ellos ya habían terminado.

Escucho cómo su madre comprobaba si era el autentico Harry, parada a un lado de ella utilizaba todas sus fuerzas por no caer en tentación ante aquel chico, mientras él sólo se preocupaba de detallarle los pormenores de su tan accidentado viaje. Sin embargo al cruzar por primera vez la mirada con él, supo que no era momento para sentimentalismos, él estaba preocupado... era un héroe nato y ella sabía que no soportaba la idea de que nadie más hubiera llegado, que él era el primero y que todos aquellos que habían decidido gratuitamente arriesgar su vida por él, aún se encontraban afuera... con Voldemort

No era el momento, y quizas no habria un momento, la vida le había enseñado que era mejor no esperar nada de ella, así que la pelirroja subordino sus sentimientos y sus ganas de abrazar al chico, a unas simples(cómo podían ser simples si se trataba de la vida de su familia) explicaciones del plan. No hubo más tiempo para nada, luego de unos minutos llegó George, y con ello la preocupación de que éste había sido herido. Las preocupaciones definitivamente se tenían que cambiar, sin embargo, mientras ella intentaba ayudar a su madre curando a George sentía cómo el pelinegro le lanzaba furtivas y nerviosas miradas que le hacían pensar que no todo estaba perdido...

Harry se encontraba conversando con Lupin, estaba intentando concentrarse en el relato que le estaba contando acerca de su viaje con Hagrid y cómo era que Voldemort había dado con él... no obstante, un bello resplandor rojo lo distraia cada ciertos segundos

¿Era idea suya o Ginny estaba más linda que nunca?

Se encontraba agachada al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de George, limpiando con delicadeza la sangre que él aún tenía por toda su cabeza, un mechon caía por su cara, pero ella lo apartaba seguidamente con un fuerte resoplido que hacía que éste se alejara momentamente y volara por el aire para caer nuevamente sobre su nariz o sus ojos... espectaculos cómo ese hacían que Harry estuviera cada día más seguro de que su lucha contra el mal no podía acabar, la vida le enseñaba que aún habían muchas cosa por las cuales luchar...

Harry se encontraba discutiendo con Lupin, Ginny estaba demasiado ocupada con la oreja de su hermano cómo para acercarse y escuchar lo que su antiguo profesor le decia a Harry, sin embargo le asombraba mucho que éste le gritara al amigo de su padre y que Lupin en vez de asegurarse de que el chico haya llegado sano gastara el maldito tiempo en retarlo y gritarle de vuelta... quizás por eso era que Harry tenía una personalidad tan especial... la vida había sido dura para él, y lo más duro aún estaba por venir, sin embargo él jamás bajaba los brazos, no se dejaba vencer... así era el chico del cuál ella se encontraba enamorada.

De pronto se oyó otra explosión y Harry salió de la casa corriendo... era Hermione quien había llegado, un gran peso se quitó del pecho del chico, inconsciente de que aún quedaban muchos afuera, en el peligro, lo que sintió Harry al ver que su amiga había vuelto sana y salva era algo que le permitió al pelinegro tomar conciencia de la real importancia que tenía la Castaña en su vida, algo que nunca se había detenido a pensar, algo asombroso dado que Hermione se encontraba dentro del grupo de personas que más valoraba después quizas, sólo de Ginny. Sin embargo esta sensación sólo fue pasajera, Kingsley quien venía con la Castaña no tardo en interrogar a los presentes acerca de la situación actual, cosa que devolvio a Harry a la cruda realidad.

Mientras tanto adentro de la casa, tanto Ginny cómo la señora Weasley querían saber si alguien había llegado, se escuchaban ruidos, gente hablando y las dos necesitaban saber que era lo que sucedia. Hagrid por su parte intentaba salir por la puerta, sin embargo la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba atascada, distanciando de esta forma aún más a las dos mujeres Weasley de lo que sucedía en la realidad. De pronto, cuando Hagrid por fin logró salir, algo hizo a Ginny olvidar sus deseos de saber lo que sucedía afuera: Harry venía entrando, y por segunda vez en esa noche lo tuvo frente a ella.

- ¿Como está?- pregunto el pelinegro, debatiendose internamente si la pregunta iba dirigida a George o a Ginny. La señora Weasley fue quien tomo la decision sobre este debate y para pesar de Harry opto por lo primero, otorgandole al chico un informe detallado acerca del estado de su hijo. Luego de estas palabras Harry informo que habían llegado Kingsley y Hermione, Ginny sintió que la vida estaba tomando color nuevamente y poco a poco su familia se estaba juntando, sin embargo luego se dió cuenta que el color no era solo por eso, si no que tambien por que Harry la estaba mirando fijamente, con la misma expresión que utilizaba antes de besarla amorosamente, expresión que ella conocia muy bien.

Esa noche hubieron miles de sentimientos en cada uno de los miembros de esta gran familia, Moody fue el único que no había vuelto de la travesía y su ausencia se notaba de sobremanera en la madriguera. Pese a ello, y a todos los pormenores del "rescate" la misión había sido cumplida, y Harry estaba de vuelta sano y salvo en su verdadero hogar. Esa noche, George se tuvo que despedir para siempre de una parte de su cuerpo, Tonks dió el adios final al que había sido su segundo padre en el ministerio, esa noche todos tuvieron algo que lamentar por las acciones que todos conocemos, sin embargo, pese al egoismo de la acción, a Ginny sólo le importó que Harry, pese a la dificil noche que había pasado, le había regalado una de las miradas más hermosas que había visto, le había regalado esa mirada, que con cierto brillo en los ojos decia claramente: Aún te amo.


	10. ¡FUERZA Y SOLIDARIDAD!

**¡Fuerza CHILE!**

No sé si han leído mi perfil, quizás no, puesto que es un poco largo. No quiero que la gente que espera un nuevo episodio de esta historia se ilusione, no es el cap 12 el que viene a continuación, éste es un llamado de ayuda, un llamado a la solidaridad dirigido la familia fanfiction, y sobre todo, a los fanáticos de Harry Potter. La madrugada del sábado 27 de Febrero un Terremoto grado 8.9 azotó a la región centro sur de mi país, Chile. La magnitud del movimiento, hizó que muchos nos despertáramos en medio del caos, el miedo y la destrucción. Alrededor de 800 víctimas cobró esta mano de la naturaleza, y más de 20 millones seguimos vivos con miedo a que vuelva otro sismo y nos arrebate lo que no se llevó la primera vez. Quizás no somos el primer país que vive una catástrofe así, desgraciadamente, tampoco seremos el último. No obstante, en estos instantes, hay gente que necesita de su ayuda, que necesita saber que lo que le costó una vida reunir, se puede recuperar, que la vida sigue, y que tenemos hermanos y compañeros de humanidad que son capaces de ayudar a levantar a aquellos que cayeron. Dos naciones están llorando, y los que seguimos vivos podemos consolar este llanto, es por eso que pido esta cadena.. cada autor de fanfiction, cada lector puede ayudar, el banco de Chile y el Banco Santander abrieron la cuenta 2702 para realizar depósitos que irán en ayuda de los damnificados, la cruz roja también habilitó una cuenta en la cual, los hermanos de los países vecinos pueden ayudar, no cuesta nada poner esta información en uno de los capítulos de sus historias, en los review que deján, mientras más sepamos, más seremos los capaces de ayudar.

**¡Fuerza Chile, Fuerza Haiti, que él que se cae, siempre se puede levantar!**

**Para que los chilenos ayudemos!**

Canaliza tu ayuda:Donaciones en dinero pueden hacerse en la cuenta: N° 362883 del Banco Estado a nombre de la Cruz Roja Chilena, RUT 70.512.100-1. (Dudas sobre aportes en )Caritas Chile también recibe aportes en la cuenta del Banco Santander N° 0-082-18-00080-1, RUT 70.020.800-1, Contacto: . (Más Info: ) Un techo para Chile habilitó transferencias electrónicas en la cuenta 399409-0 del Banco Santander a nombre de Fundación Un Techo para Chile, Rut: 65.533.130-1.

**Para que los argentinos ayuden!**

**Banco de la Nación Argentina . SUC. CONGRESO, ****Av. Callao 101 C.A.B.A. **

**Cta. CTE No. 92.959/64  
CBU No. 01100129-20000092959646  
CUIT 30-54603392-5****  
**

**Para que los Bolivianos ayuden! (PD: gracias Evo Morales!)**

** Banco BISA; . 041201-066-3**

******Para que los Canadienses ayuden!**

******www . redcross .ca  
**

**Para que los Estadounidenses ayuden!**

**www . redcross .org/**

**Los Nicaraguenses!**

**BANPRO;. 10023306173426 (Córdobas), **** . 10023316173432 (Dólares)**

**Los Uruguayos!**

**Banco Santander, Nombre de cuenta: D****amnificados terremoto Chile, . 5346568 (Dólares)**

También pueden ayudar a otra nación devastada, en la página web de la cruz roja está toda la información. Y es que desgraciadamente, en esto no somos los únicos, por lo tanto, lo importante es ayudar, por que de la solidaridad está hecha nuestra sociedad.

******Muchas gracias. **

******

* * *

pd: Para aquel que le interese, yo estoy bien, mi familia está a salvo y nuestros bienes también. El susto fue gigante, y varios no hemos dormido tranquilamente desde aquel día. El terremoto me pilló en el sueño, muchos sólo atinamos a abrazarnos y a rogar para que esos 2:30 minutos terminarán luego. Pero la fuerza está, y el ánimo y la esperanza también, así como las ganas de trabajar por aquellos que no tuvieron tanta suerte y hoy están solos y con nada. **


End file.
